Colocation indésirable
by Himutsu-chan
Summary: /Série de textes courts/ Tsuna en a marre. Mais VRAIMENT marre. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à détruire son beau manoir et à lui apporter plus de paperasse ? Alors il décida de se venger. Et c'est comme ça que la Varia se vit obligée d'accueillir Hibari Kyôya pour un an. Comme qui dirait, d'une pierre deux coups. Ou pourquoi il ne faut pas énerver le Boss. /"Arc" montagne/
1. Prologue

Yo! Je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas pu résister à cette idée de fic… :/ Donc, je n'arrête pas "SDT" mais je poste ça en parallèle! Le principe est tout simple : c'est juste une série de petits textes se suivant plus ou moins et racontant l'année qu'Hiba-chan a passé chez les Varia. Le déroulement temporel de l'histoire suit (à peu près) celui du temps réel. J'essayerai de poster le mercredi, le vendredi et le dimanche (si je me souviens -_-) et dix chapitres sont déjà écrits! :D Ah, et les persos sont en FYL! (five years later)

**Disclaimer :** Je pense que si ce manga nous appartenait à nous, fangirls, il serait "légèrement" différent… Mais tout appartient encore et toujours à Akira Amano *soupire*

**Pairing :** rien pour ce chapitre, mais y'en aura! :D

Sur ce… Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Tsuna regardait d'un air désespéré son beau manoir. Ou du moins ce qu'il en restait. L'aile droite n'était plus qu'un tas de ruines, il manquait plusieurs étages à la gauche, deux des jardins d'intérieur avaient pris feu -on était en hiver bordel! Comment avaient-ils bien pu faire ça?- et ça ce n'étaient que les dégâts visibles. Le dixième Boss des Vongola était prêt à jurer qu'il y en avait bien plus.<p>

Sérieusement, il commençait à en avoir marre. C'était toujours pareil. La Varia passait dans le coin pour une raison x ou y, une bataille se déclenchait pour n'importe quel prétexte et c'en était fini de son manoir, pffuit, envolé! A la place il avait quelques Gardiens repentants, des insultes, deux-trois semblants d'excuse et, surtout, une montagne de papiers! Ah, elle était belle la Vongola Famiglia! Mais il avait enfin trouvé... Il avait trouvé LE moyen pour que cette situation ne se reproduise plus avant un bon moment... Un an même… LE moyen qui lui permettrait de faire une pierre deux coups en se débarrassant en même temps des deux sources principales de destruction... Oh oui, son plan était parfait et rien ne pourrait l'entraver...

Plus loin Reborn haussa un sourcil appréciateur en voyant le châtain ricaner d'un air machiavélique tout en se frottant les mains. Son élève grandissait enfin, que c'était émouvant...

**OoO**

Et c'est ainsi qu'Hibari Kyôya se retrouva un beau matin devant le manoir de l'escouade d'assassins indépendante des Vongola, une valise à la main. Il mordrait l'omnivore à mort, foi de carnivore. Mais en attendant il allait s'occuper des singes.

* * *

><p>C'est petit. Mais je vous avais prévenu. Les prochains seront plus intéressants (enfin je pense u.u) En espérant que ça vous a plu… Review?<p> 


	2. Arrivée

Que dire à part… merci beaucoup!? J'ai reçu 5 reviews pour ce petit prologue! *^* Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ça puisse plaire autant… En plus moi j'aurais rien trouvé à commenter -_- Donc, vraiment, merci mille fois à **halowii'n**, **tahury, Addaline, Nao et llamas del cielo, **ainsi qu'aux trois followers J Apparemment le Tsuna sadique vous a plu… Il reviendra, vous inquiétez pas! Surtout quand il s'ennuiera… Bref, en espérant que ce chapitre (complètement pourri et ennuyeux de mon point de vue -_-) vous plaise! ^^ Ah, et j'avais oublié de le préciser, les Arcobalenos sont maintenant adultes! (merci Verde!)

**Réponse aux anonymes!**

**Tahury : **La machiavélité (ça existe?) de Tsuna cultivée pendant de longues années pas Reborn n'a pas fini d'apparaître u.u Donc notre cher Boss reviendra dans de prochains chapitres! :D (*regarde ses feuilles* hum… pas avant Noël en fait…) Tu fais bien de pas imaginer u.u Et devine à qui va la paperasse des Varia? :D

**Addaline :** Hé oui, Reborn a fait des miracles… Qui sait si l'élève ne finira pas par dépasser le maître… :D Les réponses à tes questions commencent dans ce chapitre! (tu t'en doutais pas hein/SBAFF/) Et, désolée de te décevoir, mais cette histoire est aussi postée le vendredi u.u Donc je t'inflige plus vite le supplice de lire mes chapitres pourris u.u *rires*

**Nao :** Je pense que Tsuna est les deux. Sadique de son point de vue et suicidaire de celui des autres u.u Et seul contre tous… Hiba-chan survivra-t-il? :D (Aïe! Pas la peine de me frapper Hiba-chan!) Bref… Bonne lecture? J

**llamas del cielo :** merci pour… tes deux reviews? :D Bon, j'ai pu lire deux fois ta review, et jouer au jeu des sept différences avec! :D Merci pour ces longues review! Tu es toi aussi fan de Tsuna sadique? Et de Tsuna tout court si j'ai bien compris… Ne t'inquiètes pas, on le reverra! Promis! En attendant, il te remercie pour tes encouragements et est reparti se noyer dans la paperasse u.u Les réactions sont ici! Et Reborn interviendra peut-être… ou peut-être pas. J'ai Tsuna pour ça maintenant x)

**Disclaimer :** Toujours rien à moi... Dois-je me réjouir?

**Pairing** : Rien non plus. Sauf si vous tenez absolument à voir du BF ou du SB ou du XS ou ce que vous voulez. (je ne suis pas responsable!)

Bon ben… Enjoy?

* * *

><p>Dès qu'Hibari arriva, ses quelques affaires furent aussitôt prises en charge par des hommes de main, qu'il mordit à mort. Il n'avait jamais besoin d'aide. Une fois que les corps furent dégagés –avec une efficacité qui dénotait beaucoup d'expérience- l'herbivore n°1 du sous-herbivore de la Foudre vint lui montrer sa chambre, qui était dans l'aile opposée à celles de ses hôtes, la salle d'entraînement qui lui serait réservée et des tonnes d'autres choses, plus ou moins utiles, que le brun ne prit pas la peine d'enregistrer. Il n'arrivait pas à croire à la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait… L'omnivore était suicidaire. Oser faire peser une menace sur sa chère Namimori pour l'obliger à venir ici pour un an… UN AN! C'était beaucoup trop! De toute façon, il ne comptait pas rester si longtemps. Et la mort prématurée des Varia lui permettrait de rentrer dans sa tendre ville.<p>

Il s'imaginait déjà les combats qu'il allait pouvoir livrer –seul point positif dans ce déménagement forcé. Il commencerait pas l'herbivore boxeur, le plus faible. Puis il s'occuperait des illusionnistes, particulièrement du disciple de la tête d'ananas. Comme ça il prouverait ce que tout le monde savait déjà : que Rokudo Mukuro était faible. Et là, il pourrait enfin passer au "plat principal"… Les trois plus forts herbivores de la troupe… Il voyait déjà le combat contre celui à la frange non-réglementaire. Il avait un compte à régler avec lui, et il le ferait dans le sang. Puis le requin bruyant, le maître de l'herbivore souriant, il se ferait un plaisir de l'écraser, d'entendre ses hurlements furieux s'éteindre complètement. Faible compensation pour ses tympans mille fois malmenés lorsqu'il venait donner des cours d'épée. Ah, et avant sa mort, il lui apprendrait à parler comme un humain. Il avait dépensé pas mal pour les bouchons d'oreille ces derniers temps. Et enfin, ce qui l'avait poussé à venir sans trop rechigner –juste quelques murs et pièces détruits pour montrer qu'on ne se débarrassait pas d'un carnivore sans retombées- le Roi des Singes. Il sentait que ce combat allait être épique… Il avait hâte d'y être… Si au moins l'herbivore inutile qui le précédait pouvait le mener à la troupe…

Seulement, ledit herbivore inutile ne faisait rien de tel, alors Hibari le mordit à mort. En plus il le fatiguait. Presque pire que l'herbivore baseballeur, qui avait été chargé de vérifier qu'il se rendrait à la bonne destination et qui lui avait parlé pendant tout le trajet, sans s'arrêter, du baseball, de l'épée et de ses problèmes personnels. Et des siens. Sa vie privée ne concernant pas les herbivores, le Nuage s'était vu "contraint" de "donner un peu de repos" à son compagnon de voyage. Qui était maintenant étendu dehors dans la neige, attendant que l'herbivore hurleur vienne le ramener au chaud. Ou pas. En attendant de les voir, il trouverait bien une occupation. Comme "s'entraîner" sur quelques murs et quelques herbivores.

Lorsque les premiers murs triplement renforcés explosèrent, les quelques personnes au service de la Varia se demandèrent pour la millième fois pourquoi ils ne quittaient toujours pas ce métier de fou.

**OoO**

Squalo ne semblait pas vraiment prêt à secourir Yamamoto. Et pour cause, il se trouvait en ce moment avec le reste de la Varia –minus Levi, ayant été assommé par Xanxus parce que, je cite, "ce déchet gâchait le paysage"- en pleine cellule de crise. Sujet de la réunion : se débarrasser le plus vite et le plus efficacement possible du gamin des Nuages qui allait squatter chez eux. Puis s'occuper du cas du gamin Vongola. Il allait le regretter, promesse de Varia.

- VOOOOI! Je propose qu'on le tue dans son sommeil! Comme ça on en sera débarrassé rapidement!

- Ushishi ~ Impossible, le paysan a le sommeil bien trop léger. Il vaudrait mieux l'attaquer de face et le tuer pendant l'affrontement, ushishi.

- Je refuse. Vous allez encore détruire quelque chose et je n'ai pas envie de payer les réparations.

- On pourrait demander à Lévi de l'électrocuter… Si il est encore vivant, ushishi…

- Il sera incapable de le faire, le gamin est bien plus fort que lui.

- Sinon Fran le piège dans une illusion pour qu'il se perde dans le manoir et on le laisse mourir de faim et de soif, ushishi…

- Impossible Bel-sempaaaaïï… Les illusions ne marchent pas sur lui… Je pensais que vous le saviez…

- Ushishi, bien sûr que je le savais! Je voulais juste vérifier que tu t'en souvenais bien, ushishi…

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour me lancer des couteaux sempaï… Et avouez plutôt que vous l'aviez totalement oublié…

- Impossible, je suis un prince et les princes n'oublient jamais rien.

- Mais vous êtes un prince déch-

- VOOOOOOOI! Vous allez arrêter avec votre dispute à la con oui? J'vous rappelle qu'on était censés trouver un moyen de se débarrasser de ce foutu gamin!

- Ma, ma, calme-toi Squ-chan! Je peux aider si vous voulez! A condition que j'aie son cadavre bien sûr ~ Il est siii bien taillé… Mais moins que Ryohei-chan…

- T'as passé trop de temps avec l'autre avare toi… Bon, sinon on peut empoiso-

- Ushishi, et si il cuisine lui-même?

- VOOOOOI, tu vas me laisser finir ma phrase oui stupide prince déchu?

- Ushishi… Qui ose-tu traiter de prince déchu, Barbie?

- VOOOOOOOOI! Enfoiré de gamin! Je vais te buter!

- Ushishi, trop lent Barbie…

- Vous auriez dû dire "lente" Bel-sempaï…

- VOOOOOOOOIII! Enfoirée de grenouille!

Un mur explosa. Ben tiens, comme si ça suffisait pas, fallait que l'autre connard de Boss se décide à intervenir…

- Vos gueules déchets.

- Ma, Bossu, vous êtes enfin réveillé?

- Je te préviens Bossu, c'est pas moi qui paye le mur.

- VOOOOOOOOOI, connard de Boss! T'as failli me tuer!

- Je vais vous mordre à mort.

Les têtes se tournèrent, dévisageant le jeune homme qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, toutes armes sorties, un sourire carnassier plaqué sur le visage. Décidément, ils faisaient trop de bruit pour leur propre bien. Bah, de toute façon c'est pas comme si ils allaient refuser la bagarre.

- Je paye pas les réparations.

Et ils s'élancèrent.

* * *

><p>J'ai pas réussi à faire moins de mille mots… Snif… Bon, alors peut-être une petite explication : Lévi est nul. Tout le monde est d'accord sur ça. Donc Hiba-chan ne peut même pas l'appeler herbivore. Donc, c'est un sous-herbivore! :D …Comment ça c'est pas logique?<p>

Sinon, je n'attends pas de reviews pour ce chapitre u.u (*conscience* Tu dis ça mais t'aimerais bien en avoir hein… -oui, mais bon, si je me mets à la place des lecteurs…) Donc, à dimanche? (*conscience* et… review? :D - Mais tais-toi!)


	3. Interdiction de

Hey! Je suis de retour avec un troisième chapitre! :D (*conscience* On l'aurait pas remarqué… -Raah, mais laisse-moi un peu à la fin!) Donc, merci beaucoup à **JuriiGothic, Ayui-Ayone, tahury **et** llamas del cielo **pour leur review au dernier chapitre! :D Allez, je vous retrouve en bas si vous ne vous perdez pas en cours de route! ^^

**Réponse aux anonymes :**

**llamas del cielo : **Bonsoir! :D /SBAFF/ Hum. I'm happy! ^^ Vu que c'est la première fois que j'écris avec la Varia j'étais pas très sûre… Je suis contente de voir qu'on peut les reconnaître! *souffle* Aaah, les employés de la Varia vont en voir des vertes et des pas mûres avec Hiba-chan… Si ça te rassure, chacun a plus d'assurance que de doigts sur la main! D'ailleurs les compagnies d'assurance font fortune grâce à la Varia! (quoiqu'on se demande si ce ne serait pas Mammon qui l'a racheté…) Hiba-chan a emporté tout son stock de boule-Quiès u.u Pas fou le carnivore… Yamamoto est vivant! :D Et il va se tirer vite fait bien fait dès la fin de ce chapitre! (il a envie de revoir le printemps lui u.u) Sinon j'ai fait des tonnes d'études et j'ai suivi les traces d'Hercule Poirot dans une vie antérieure u.u Savoir que tu étais fan de Tsuna n'était donc rien pour moi u.u /SBAFF/ Tu t'es découvert une conscience? Eh ben bonne merde hein u.u Parce que c'est pas toujours facile *soupire* *conscience* Hey! Qu'est-ce que tu dis? – bon ben… bonne lecture? :D *conscience* mais pourquoi je suis revenue de vacances moi…

**tahury :** hey! Je t'arrête tout de suite! Les murs sont tout sauf innocents! Je ne compte même plus le nombre de fois où un mur s'est précipité sur moi pour me rentrer en plein dans la figure! Les murs sont des entités méchantes et cruelles! Heureusement que nous avons Hiba-chan et la Varia pour les exterminer! o/ T'as trouvé le précédent chapitre court? Ben c'était l'un des plus longs pour le moment u.u J'essaye de pas dépasser 1000 mots en fait… (*conscience* ce que t'as pas réussi à faire dans le 2…) Sinon t'as tout juste! :D Et Squalo va beauuucouuup hurler dans les jours suivants je sens…

**Disclaimer :** Akira Amano est celle qui a créé tout ce beau petit monde. Mais un jour elle sera bien obligée de nous le donner MWAHAHA! Et c'est moi qu'ait nettoyé les tonfas d'Hiba-chan na!

**Pairing :** Ahlala, toujours rien… Ca viendra, promis! (celles (que les "ceux" se montrent!) qui veulent peuvent voir du 1827 u.u mais ça n'était pas mon intention u.u)

Sur ce : Enjoy! ^^

* * *

><p><em>Moi, Sawada Tsunayoshi, Dixième Parrain de la Vongola Famiglia ordonne par la présente missive à Lussuria, Levi-A-Than, Viper alias Mammon, Fran, Belphegor, Superbi Squalo, Xanxus Vongola et Hibari Kyôya de respecter les ordres ci-dessous. Toute infraction à l'un d'entre eux sera sévèrement punie.<em>

_- Interdiction de tuer qui que ce soit (cela vaut aussi pour le personnel. C'est bien trop coûteux d'avoir à le remplacer chaque semaine)_

_- Interdiction de mutiler qui que ce soit (même chose que précédemment)_

_- Interdiction de rendre malade qui que ce soit, que ce soit en empoisonnant, en filant un virus, ou n'importe quoi de ce que votre esprit tordu pourrait inventer._

_- Interdiction de me harceler pour vous plaindre de votre punition ou de cette lettre._

_- Interdiction d'harceler Gokudera Hayato, mon bras droit, pour les mêmes requêtes._

_- Interdiction d'harceler n'importe quel membre de ma Famille pour les mêmes requêtes._

_- Interdiction d'harceler n'importe quel membre de n'importe quelle Famille, amie ou ennemie, pour les mêmes requêtes._

_- Interdiction de détruire les villes d'à côté, Rome, un bout de pays, les pays voisins, Namimori, le Japon, un monument historique ou tout ce qui pourrait me ramener plus de paperasse. (parce que quand ça prend cette ampleur c'est moi qui me ramasse tous les papiers!)_

_- Interdiction de faire peser une menace sur Hibird, Roll ou n'importe quel animal, pour faire plier son maître (cela vaut aussi pour toi Kyôya!)_

_- Interdiction de tuer Hibird ou n'importe quel animal pour énerver, ou tout ce que vous voulez, son maître._

_- Interdiction de quitter le manoir sans m'en avoir précédemment informé et sans que je ne sois d'accord._

_- Interdiction de me faire des "blagues" vaseuses avec des illusions pour vous venger de votre punition (l'illusion d'hier est totalement idiote. Qui pourrait croire une seconde que les Primos apparaîtraient dans le salon? Faites-les disparaître tout de suite!) _

_- Obligation (je varie sinon Reborn me tuera) de respecter tous les ordres qui proviendront de moi, de Reborn ou d'Hayato dans les jours/semaines/mois suivants._

_- Interdiction de brûler mon manoir pour vous venger._

_- Interdiction de priver Kyôya de sa viande du matin._

_- Interdiction de l'empêcher de manger ce qu'il veut au petit-déjeuner._

_- Et interdiction de vous rebeller contre cette lettre._

_Il y aura sûrement d'autres ordres que je vous ferais parvenir, dès que je m'en souviendrais._

- Tch… Comme si on allait obéir à ce déchet…

- Ushishi… Le petit Vongola a du cran de nous demander des choses comme ça.

- Hn. Fit Hibari en donnant un dernier coup à l'herbivore baseballeur qui avait osé les interrompre pour leur apporter la lettre.

- VOOOOOI! Vos gueules! C'est pas fini!

_En attendant, voilà ce qui vous arrivera si jamais j'apprend, d'une quelconque manière que ce soit, que l'un d'entre vous a désobéi à ce qui est écrit ci-dessus._

_.Lussuria : Je m'arrangerais pour que tu ne puisses plus voir Onii-san pendant au moins deux mois et pour que les fonds servant à t'acheter tes produits de beautés soient coupés.-_

- Decimo-chan est siii cruel…

_.Levi-A-Than : Je t'enverrai en mission durant plus de six mois, pendant lesquels tu ne pourras plus ni contacter Xanxus, ni le voir, ou quoi que ce soit qui ait trait à lui._

- Argh…

_.Viper : Toute dépense sera payée de ta poche et de celle de la Varia pendant deux mois._

-…

- Bel-sempaï… Mammon-san s'est évanoui…

_.Fran : Je dirais à tout le monde le "tu-sais-quoi" et je te renverrai au gang Kokuyo pendant deux mois aussi._

- Ushishi… Comme ça la grenouille a un secret…

- Vous êtes vraiment bête Bel-sempaï.

_.Belphegor : Je te confisquerais ton diadème pendant trois mois et je t'enverrai en mission avec Rasiel avec interdiction de le tuer ou de le combattre._

- Ushishi… Le Decimo ne peut pas faire ça… Ce diadème est le symbole de ma royauté…

_.Squalo : Je couperais les fonds qui te servent à entretenir tes requins et à t'acheter les shampooings qu'il te faut pour tes cheveux et te mettrais pendant deux mois en duo pour les missions avec Mukuro, que tu n'aime pas particulièrement, je crois, depuis la dernière "blague" qu'il t'a faite._

- VOOOOOOOI! FOUTU VONGOLA DE ME-

- Tais-toi déchet et continue à lire.

_.Xanxus : Plus de bourbon, ou n'importe quelle sorte d'alcool pendant cinq mois et tu devras passer un mois chez Dino._

- Ushishi… Boss tu commences à devenir rouge…

_.Kyôya : Tu seras en duo avec Ryohei pendant deux mois et avec Mukuro pendant deux autres mois, et tu devras aller à chaque match de baseball de Takeshi avec lui._

_Vous savez maintenant ce qui vous attends si vous me désobéissez. En espérant que votre année en colocation se passe bien,_

_Cordialement,_

_Sawada Tsunayoshi, Dixième Boss des Vongola._

Squalo releva la tête, silencieux. Ils se regardèrent tous pendant de longues minutes. Apparemment ils allaient pas pouvoir s'amuser… Foutu Vongola… Il osait les menacer… Foi de Varia –et de carnivore- ce déchet n'allait pas voir la naissance de ses enfants! Dès qu'ils trouveraient un moyen de contourner toutes ces interdictions/menaces, ils allaient s'occuper personnellement de son cas.

…En tout cas, c'était trop tard pour le manoir, ou du moins cette partie-là. Et pour un bout du jardin aussi si il voyait bien… Bah tant pis, ils avaient pas encore reçus la lettre à ce moment. Hibari rangea ses tonfas en "humpfant". L'omnivore cherchait vraiment à se faire mordre à mort. Soudain un grand bruit retentit dans la pièce. Tout le monde se tourna vers Xanxus.

- Venez déchets, on va manger.

* * *

><p>…Ai-je besoin de préciser que Reborn était fier de Tsuna en voyant cette lettre? :D …Ok, il se passe rien dans ce chapitre u.u Tapez-moi si vous voulez u.u Mais pourquoi ne pas le faire par review? :DSBAFF/


	4. Boules de neige - le commencement !

V'là le 4! (*conscience* non vraimeeeent?) Bon ben vu que j'ai pas grand-chose à dire, juste un très grand merci à **Keiyner, Ayui-Ayone, tahury **et** llamas del cielo **pour leur review! :D Ah, et je voulais juste préciser : cette fic sera basée principalement sur l'évolution de la relation entre Hiba-chan et les Varia et non pas sur tous les moyens qu'ils vont mettre en œuvre pour se débarrasser de Tsu-chan! (quoiqu'on verra ça aussi…/SBAFF/)

**Réponse aux anonymes :**

**tahury : **Ben oui il se rebelle u.u Tout le pousse à ça comme tu l'as si bien dit… Autant dire qu'il a profité à fond de toutes ses expériences pour mettre au point cette vengeance! :D Il a sombré du côté obscur de la force… Mouhaha…/BAM/ Ok! :D N'énerve jamais Tsu-chan! :D/SBAAAFF/

**llamas del cielo** **:** Hey! T'inquiètes si tu commentes pas le jour même! :D Je peux rien te dire vu que moi je commente presque toujours la veille de la sortie du chapitre suivant! :D (*conscience* Arrête de raconter ta vie et réponds à la review de llamas imbécile! –Ok… ) Sooo… Est-tu sûre que Tsuna a paré à TOUT, TOUT, TOOOOUUUT?... Je dis ça je dis rien… u.u Et je crois que PERSONNE n'aimerais u.u Sauf les malades de boulot… Donc pas Tsu-chan… (non! ne noies pas ton ordi! Comment survivrais-tu sans?) Tu as là la réaction de Tsuna… Qui sera à développer dans les chapitres suivants… Je fournis les pelles pour les tombes si tu veux! :D/BAM/ Et pour ta dernière question… Tu crois vraiment que je vais te dire? :D/SBAAFF/ Bon ben… Bonne lecture?

**Disclaimer : **Disons que… Rien n'est à moi… Pour le moment! (Akira Amano, si vous lisez ça, donnez-nous ces superbes personnages! è.é)

**Pairing :** Comme d'hab', c'est prévu mais c'est toujours pas là… Patience? c:

Enjoy! :D

* * *

><p>Une sorte de "trêve" s'était installée depuis la lettre de Tsuna. Cela allait faire cinq jours qu'Hibari avait emménagé chez les Varia et aucun combat n'avait encore éclaté. Le Dixième avait vraiment fait des merveilles. Maintenant ils étaient tous réunis autour d'une cause commune : se venger de Tsuna et se combattre. Autant dire que le châtain s'était fourré dans de gros, très gros ennuis. Seulement certains faisaient clan à part… Le manieur de tonfa se contentait de descendre pour manger, ou pour commander des graines pour Hibird. Il ne disait pas un mot et personne ne le lui demandait. Généralement, chacun allait observer au moins une fois par jour la lettre de menace, mise à disposition de tous sur la table de la salle à manger, sans toutefois réussir à trouver de solutions pour la contourner.<p>

Une autre lettre ornée d'une flamme de la dernière volonté était arrivée le lendemain de l'emménagement d'Hibari, contenant sûrement les réprimandes de Tsuna au sujet de la destruction partielle du manoir. Cependant personne ne savait vraiment ce qui était écrit, Xanxus l'ayant cramée après avoir lu les premières lignes.

Bien qu'aucun combat n'éclatât –mis à part les sempiternelles engueulades entre Xanxus et Squalo, celles entre ce même requin et Bel, et les lancers de couteaux réguliers sur une certaine grenouille- les murs explosaient de plus en plus régulièrement, tout comme les meubles, certaines salles et quelques arbres, désespérant Mammon et le personnel, mais bon, tant que c'était pas eux hein... Bref, la vie était belle et des petits oiseaux volaient dans le ciel bleu... Ou pas. Après tout il avait neigé. Le jardin –de dix hectares- était recouvert de cette substance blanche et froide, tout comme la bâtisse. Et qui disait neige disait…

SHPLAF!

Kyôya porta lentement sa main à son visage, n'osant pas croire à ce qui venait d'arriver, alors qu'un rire retentissait.

De la neige. Ce crétin d'herbivore à frange non-réglementaire venait de lui balancer une boule de neige dans le visage.

- Ushishi… Le Vongola a dit qu'on avait pas le droit de se tuer ou de se blesser, donc de se combattre. Mais il a jamais dit que les batailles de neige étaient interdites…

Il releva la tête, dévisageant les personnes qui se trouvaient sous sa fenêtre. Toute la clique. Alors ils voulaient jouer hein… Il allait leur montrer qui était le plus fort. Hibari Kyôya ne perdait jamais les batailles de boule de neige.

- Ushishi… Alors? Tu relèves le défi alouette paysanne? Continua Bel, en profitant pour balancer une autre boule sur Squalo au passage, se faisant aussitôt poursuivre par un squale furieux.

Le Gardien du Nuage débarrassa son visage des dernières traces blanches, ferma la fenêtre, se saisit de son manteau, de ses gants, de son écharpe, de son bonnet et de ses tonfas et descendit montrer à ces herbivores qu'il n'avait pas remporté pendant cinq années consécutives la bataille annuelle de boule de neige à Namimori pour rien. Il allait les mordre à mort, sans transgresser les interdictions imposées par l'omnivore… L'herbivore à frange n'était peut-être pas si bête que ça finalement…

* * *

><p>... La suite au prochain chapitre! :DSBAFF/ Bon sinon... Review? c:


	5. Boules de neige - la suite !

Salut! Nan je ne suis pas en retard! Il n'est pas encore minuit! Donc j'ai bien respecté mon délai de parution! Dans ce chapitre, un début de bataille! (un début seulement… c'est que Fran en fait qu'à sa tête… Et que je veux pas qu'Hiba-chan perde dès maintenant ToT) Allez, merci à **halowii'n, tahury **et** Ayui-Ayone** pour leur review!

**Réponse aux anonymes : **

**tahury :** Ben oui ce sont des gamins! :D Entre 2 et 3 ans d'âge mental pour les plus raisonnables! :D Ah, le grand classique des pierres dans les boules… Qui sait… (*conscience* elle est toute contente parce qu'elle a justement étudié un texte en français sur une bataille de boule de neige et un gamin qui se prend un pierre dissimulée dedans dans la figure, alors elle se dit qu'elle est vraiment trop forte… -Quand est-ce que tu vas te taire toi!?) Allons, je n'ai jamais pensé que t'étais violente! Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire ça? *sifflote* Mais tu devrais savoir qu'ils seraient prêts à tout pour pouvoir s'entretuer… Ah, je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi : c'est pa-thé-ti-que. *secoue la tête* Complètement dérisoire… Par contre fais attention je crois que tu viens de te mettre pas mal d'assassins confirmés sur le dos! :D

**Disclaimer :** Bon, je crois que vous le savez déjà tous… Tout m'appartient! :D /SBAFF/bon, vive Akira Amano… -_-

**Pairing :** Hey, ça avance! Je vous jure! Mais bon, rien de précis ici… (sauf celles qui veulent du BF. Je ne suis responsable de rien.)

Bon bin… Enjoy? :D

* * *

><p>A peine avoir franchi le pas de la porte, Hibari sauta rapidement sur le côté. Il regarda d'un air indifférent le tas de neige d'un bon mètre de hauteur qui recouvrait maintenant le palier, se félicitant intérieurement pour ses bons réflexes qui lui avaient évité une mort par enneigement.<p>

- VOOOOI! Vous savez pas viser ou quoi? Bande d'incapables!

- Ushishi, j'aurais bien aimé t'y voir! Il a sauté directement! Je suis sûr que c'est tes braillements qui l'ont averti!

- VOOOOOOOI! Si je crie c'est pour que vous m'écoutiez! Et qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour continuer à tirer?

-…

- Bel-sempaï a utilisé toutes les munitions. Va falloir en refaire.

- VOOOOOOI! Idiot de prince déchu!

Tout en regardant d'un œil la bataille qui s'engageait entre les membres de la Varia, l'alouette préparait un petit tas de boules de neige, protégé par un arbre. Il n'en avait pas encore beaucoup, mais celles qu'il avait déjà modelées étaient de vrais dangers. La neige, tassée encore et encore, était devenue aussi dure que de la glace et, si il les lançait bien, il pourrait faire de gros dégâts avec…

- Bel-sempaï, attention… Fit Fran en lançant une boule, une très grosse boule même, vers un arbre d'apparence inoffensive. Enfin, inoffensive jusqu'à ce que les Varias voient un certain brun sortir de derrière ce même arbre et riposter. Là, même si ils ne l'avoueraient jamais, chacun bénit Fran.

Tout en se jetant derrière un grand rempart de neige, construit avant que Bel ne provoque le brun en prévision de cette bataille, Squalo commença à réfléchir à une stratégie d'attaque. Faut dire que jusque là, avec l'immense stock de boules, le rempart et leur supériorité numérique, il pensait pouvoir gagner les mains dans les poches. Mais en voyant Xanxus siroter un verre de vin chaud sans se soucier d'eux, Lévi qui lui jurait de le protéger, Lussuria qui se désolait sur sa manucure écaillée, Mammon qui… ben qui n'était plus là –lâcheur!- et Bel qui lançait des couteaux sur Fran, il se dit qu'ils étaient pas sortis de l'auberge. Surtout que des morceaux de la muraille partaient à chaque tir adverse.

**OoO**

Hibari laissa échapper un sifflement de colère en sortant de sa cachette et en se réfugiant derrière un autre arbre, le précédent ayant été pulvérisé par un tir en mitraillette de Lussuria, qui avait envoyé les boules renforcées par Lévi avec ses poings. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il arrive à se trouver un abri digne de ce nom sinon il ne ferait pas long feu. Sur les vingt boules qu'il avait au départ, il ne lui en restait plus que… Neuf… Dix… Onze… Onze. Il était vraiment mal barré.

**OoO**

- Poooouuuceeee!

- Quoi?

- Ushishi… Qu'est-ce que tu fous grenouille? On a une alouette à plumer là…

- Nan, je proteste Bel-sempaï. Déclara Fran en croisant le bras, restant planté dans la zone entre les deux camps.

- VOOOOI! Comment ça tu protestes? Dégages! C'est tout ce que t'as à faire!

- Travelo-sempaï, commença la grenouille tout en ignorant résolument le squale, vous devriez être d'accord avec moi. C'est injuste.

- Et quoi donc mon petit Fran?

- Alouette-san est seul face à nous et il peut même pas s'abriteeer… C'est pas marrant après, on va gagner trop viteee…

- VOOOOI! Qu'est-ce que tu raconte stupide grenouille?

- Au contraire c'est très bien! Tuons le gamin le plus vite possible pour Bossu!

- Ta gueule déchet.

Bon ben apparemment ils pouvaient dire au revoir à l'un de leurs membres pensa Squalo. De toute façon cet imbécile était bon à rien. Mais c'était quand même un pas trop mauvais bouclier… Bah, tant pis.

- Maa, je pense que Fran a raison. A défaut d'établir des règles pour ce combat, nous pourrions au moins laisser un peu de temps à Hibari-chan pour qu'il se prépare!

- Je ne t'ai jamais autorisé à m'appeler ainsi herbivore. Cracha ledit Hibari-chan en lançant une nouvelle boule sur la Mama de la Varia. Et je n'ai pas besoin de plus de temps pour mordre à mort des singes comme vous.

- Qui tu traites de singe, déchet? Gronda Xanxus en armant ses pistolets.

- VOOI, le butes pas connard de Boss! Sauf si tu veux aller vivre chez le canasson débile!

- Déchet.

La réplique universelle hein… Se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel, Squalo se tourna vers leur ennemi, maintenant au sommet d'un rocher d'environ deux mètres de hauteur –le Nono n'avait pas lésiné sur l'aménagement de leur jardin.

- Ecoute gamin, ça peut être une bonne idée et on te tuera plus dans les règles.

- Et puis on en a aussi besoin, rajouta un certain illusionniste.

- Hmm… On… On peut en avoir besoin oui, articula difficilement l'argenté en fusillant sn acolyte du regard. Alors?

- C'est vous qui vous ferez mordre à mort. Pas moi. Termina Kyôya en finissant son stock sur son interlocuteur.

- Ushishi, alors vingt minutes à chaque camp pour se préparer! Pas une de plus pas une de moins!

- Hn.

- Je serais l'arbitre de ce combat, déclara Mammon en apparaissant de nulle part.

- Voi! Et pourquoi?

- Quelqu'un m'a bien payé pour ça. Répondit-il laconiquement.

Et c'est ainsi qu'exactement vingt minutes plus tard –Mammon avait reçu un chronomètre en cadeau. Admirateur secret? se demandait Bel- deux camps se préparaient à livrer une bataille épique.

- Une alouette d'un côté, des singes de l'autre… Qui l'emportera? Soyez fair-play et respectez la seule règle : il n'y a pas de règles! Prêt, feu, go… Partez!

- VOOOOI! C'est qui les singes stupide grenouille?

* * *

><p>La suite –encore- au prochain épisode :p Allez, en espérant qu'il finisse par neiger cet hiver! (c'est beau de rêver…) Review? :D<p> 


	6. Boules de neige - la fin !

*pleure* *conscience* Pff... Puisqu'elle semble dans l'incapacité de faire quoi que ce soit je vais devoir me charger de ce mot... Alors voilà tout : hier soir, toute contente d'avoir fini son chapitre dans les temps, elle va dans Doc Manager et s'apprête à enregistrer le document -*pleure encore plus* *cons* Ah, mais tu vas te calmer oui? Donc, elle va l'enregistrer quand soudain gros bug : elle perd tout ce qu'elle avait écrit ces derniers jours. -*se noie dans ses larmes* *cons* Donc elle a tout réécrit aujourd'hui, profitant de l'absence de sa prof de latin -vous pouvez la remercier- et est désolée de ce retard, et de ce chapitre assez bâclé. Bon voilà pour l'explication. Maintenant, merci à **tahury, JuriiGothic, llamas del cielo** et **halowii"n **pour leur review.

**Réponse aux anonymes :**

**tahury :** Aaah, désolée mais y aura pas de bain de sang (devrais-je dire hélas?) Ben en fait pour Fran je voulais juste faire durer un peu plus la bataille et j'avais rien d'autre en tête x) Merci pour ta review! ^^

**llamas del cielo :** Viii! T'es là! Chouette! :) T'inquiètes pas, je comprends parfaitement! :) (*cons* la crois pas. Elle était en larme et arrêtait pas de dire "llamas a pas commenté... Elle aime pluuus... Ouinn.." et maintenant elle veut te tuer -Mais arrête de tout dire toi! *cons* Je peux pas. Je suis ta conscience c'est mon boulot.) Oui! :D Et c'est pas tout ce qu'il a oublié! Arriveras-tu à trouver avant la Varia ce que n'a pas mis Tsuna? :D/SBAFF/ OUI! JE SUIS A FOND AVEC TOI! ALLEZ HIBA-CHAN! *va voir la fin du chapitre*... Je dis rien... Soo, bonne lecture? :)

**Disclaimer : **Akira Amano, blablabla, blablabla

**Pairing :** pensez ce que vous voulez c'est pas ma faute mais celle de Mammon!

Soo... Enjoy? :)

* * *

><p><em>- Une alouette d'un côté, des singes de l'autre… Qui l'emportera? Soyez fair-play et respectez la seule règle : il n'y a pas de règles! Prêt, feu, go… Partez!<em>

Ignorant la remarque inutile de l'herbivore bruyant, Hibari se refit rapidement le point de la situation : il était seul contre les 5 singes, disposait en tout et pour tout de 70 boules de neiges bien dures, d'un rempart d'un mètre de hauteur, formant un demi-cercle autour de lui, de ses anneaux et de sa boite arme. Ah, et d'Hibird. Il pouvait gagner.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la montre qu'il portait à son poignet et qui était reliée à une caméra accrochée à Hibird, qui survolait en ce moment le camp ennemi. L'herbivore grenouille et l'herbivore travesti faisaient des boules qu'ils passaient ensuite à l'herbivore à frange et à l'herbivore bruyant qui tiraient. Ah, voilà ce qui expliquait les chocs qui secouaient sa muraille depuis tout à l'heure. Le Roi des Singes... buvait... Les dents de l'alouette grincèrent légèrement. Celui-là... Il allait lui montrer qu'il n'était pas un adversaire avec lequel il pouvait se permettre de rester assis. Se saisissant d'une de ses plus petites boules, il se leva et, d'un geste vif, la lança sur Xanxus. Seulement, arrivée à mi-chemin, un jet de feu la fit disparaître.

- Tu croyais vraiment m'avoir avec un tir comme ça déchet?

Hibari s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsque Mammon vint se poser près de lui, le viseur d'une caméra pointé sur lui.

- Et voici le seul adversaire des Varias, Hibari Kyôya. Selon moi ses chances de gagner ne sont que de 0,000001 %. Mais si l'on prend en compte toutes ses ressources ainsi que la stupidité profonde de ses ennemis, elles montent à 49,99 %.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais herbivore?

_- On_ m'a payé pour arbitre, filmer et commenter ce match. Excuse-moi mais je perds du temps en parlant avec toi, et le temps c'est de l'argent.

Sur ces mots l'ex-arcobaleno disparut dans un amas de fumée violette et réapparut en haut d'un arbre, bien à l'abri des potentielles attaques.

- Yare yare... Voyons ce qui se passe du côté des Varias... Bel tire sur Fran, pour changer... Squalo hurle sur le Boss, pour changer... Lussuria essaye de tripoter Squalo...

- VOOOOOI! Lâche-moi sale pervers!

- Qu'est-ce que je disais... Tiens, Levi s'est réveillé... Ah ben non, il vient de se prendre une boule... Quel idiot... Tiens, c'est au tour de Luss de se faire assommer... Mais il se relève... Il est increvable ce type... Ah, Bel vient de tirer une boule sur Hibari... Qui réplique... Bel et Fran lancent deux boules... Lussuria aussi... Hibari réplique... Bel réplique... Puis Hibari... Puis Bel... Puis Hibari... Tiens, Fran... Hibari... Bel... Ah, une feuille vient de tomber de l'arbre. Quelle bataille passionnante...

- Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec vous Mammon-san.

- Je te rappelle que tu me dois vingt euros.

- En fait non.

- Toi je- Ah! Lussuria vient de sortir! Il a l'air de vouloir tenter une percée dans le camp ennemi... Il court... Il y est presque... Une... Deux... Trois, quatre, cinq, six... Sept! Il a évité sept boules! Il arrive! Il y est! Il va... Ah ben nan. Belle défense. Ca c'est un bon stratège. Prends-en de la graine Bel. Alors maintenant que Luss est évanoui juste devant le rempart ennemi, que va faire la Varia? Quel suspens... Pff... Je crois que je vais demander une hausse de budget. Alors... Rien de très intéressant... Sauf peut-être le Boss qui en est déjà à sa troisième bouteille... En fait non, c'est pas intéressant... On en a l'habitude... Oh! J'ai l'impression que Fran essaye de faire comme Luss... Il court... Il court... Tiens, il a disparu... Ah non, il est dans les arbres... Il se prend une... deux boules, mais il continue... Il y est presque... Il saute... Il touche la muraille! Il y est! Mais... Qu'est-ce qu'il fait...

-C'est parce que la neige est meilleure ici Bel-sempaï! M'en voulez paaaaaaaas!

- Ah, Fran vient de viser Bel. Et une touche, une. Hibari s'est relevé et le regarde. Ben il a pas l'air surpris lui. Faut dire que niveau émotions il ressemble un peu à cette grenouille... Sauf pour la colère... Et non je ne parlerais pas de moi... Ah, Bel va chercher Fran... Il le bombarde... Faudrait peut-être leur rappeler qu'ils sont censés être dans le même camp... Et que quelqu'un dise à Squalo que la meilleure façon de se suicider n'est pas de s'étouffer volontairement sous des tonnes de neige... Bon, retournons à Bel et compagnie... Après les boules de neige, les couteaux... Un jour Bel comprendra peut-être que ses tirs ne font rien à Fran et qu'il n'arrivera pas à le tuer comme ça... Ben tiens, il change de cible... Le prince s'est lassé... Hibari VS Bel, encore une fois... Bel détruit les boules de notre invité forcé avec ses couteaux... Tiens, une coupure sur la joue de l'alouette... Apparemment il a réussi à accrocher ses fils aux boules... Il peut vraiment pas renoncer à ses jouets lui... Hibari fait sortir des chaînes de ses tonfas... Quelle surprise... Il détruit les boules de Bel... Ah, en fait y avait des couteaux dedans... Ceci explique cela...

- Tricheur! C'est de la triche! C'est pas juste! Mammon! Il a triché! Y a pas le droit!

- Vous êtes un vrai gamin Bel-sempaï...

- Il a pas triché, y a pas de règles. Attentiooon... Tir perdu du Boss sur Squalo qui passe entre Fran et Bel... Pas mal ta nouvelle coupe Bel... C'est bizarre les quelques mèches cramées à l'arrière du crâne... Tiens, Hibari vient de laisser tomber les deux idiots, il part en courant vers Bossu...

- Bel-sempaï, vous avez remarqué que vous venez de vous faire lâcher par Alouette-san?

- Que... Il va le regretter... On ne laisse pas un prince comme ça...

- Attendez-moi Bel-sempaaaaïï!

- Bel part à la poursuite d'Hibari... rejoint par Fran... Je crois que le truc informe qui s'appelait Lussuria avant vient de bouger...

- Supeeeer! J'ai toujours voulu jouer au petit train! Allez, Bel-sempaï, Alouette-san, avec moi : Tchooouuu! Tchooouu! Tchikitchikitchikitchikitchi... Tchooouuu! Tchooouuu!

- Mais tu vas la fermer oui stupide grenouille?

- Hibari accélère... Je le comprends, j'aurais eu non plus envie de rester avec des imbéciles pareils... Oh, Lussuria est revenu à la vie -qu'est-ce que je disais : increvable ce type, increvable- et s'est placé juste derrière Fran... Que peut-il bien vouloir... C'est ce que nous nous demandons tous...

- Un wagon de pluuus. Avec nous Travesti-san : Tchooouuu! Tchooouuu!

- Ferme. La. Stupide. Grenouille!

- Oh, Bel essaye de rattraper Hibari qui est maintenant loin devant... Il accélère... Il accélère... Mais Hibari n'est plus qu'à quelques mètres de la ligne d'arrivée -le camps des Varias quoi- Il s'approche... Il s'approche... Mais Bel augmente la vitesse... La distance entre eux diminue... Allez... Allez! Il y est presque! Plus que deux mètres! Un... Hibari a gagné!

- Ano, Mammon-san... C'est une bataille de boules de neige là, pas une compétition d'athlétisme...

- Pas grave. Tiens, un poisson volant vient de passer... Ah nan, en fait c'est Squalo qui s'est pris un tir du Boss. A force de lui crier dessus... Les disputes de couple c'est des choses qui arrivent.

- Je ne suis pas en couple avec ce déchet!

- Si vous le dites Bossu, si vous le dites. Ah, voilà Hibari qui arrive devant Bossu... Il se lève! Bossu s'est levé! Pas mal alouette. Le voilà qui lève un bras... Avec une boule de neige dans sa main... Il vise... Il tire... Et la boule crame. Fallait pas croire que c'était ça qui allait atteindre le Boss quand mê- QUE...

-... (x6)

- Pas mal. Merci Hibird.

- Eh ben... L'oiseau de l'alouette vient de balancer une boule sur le Boss... Et il l'a touché... C'est pas trop mal. Mais j'apporterais pas de fleurs à l'enterrement. Hibari s'éloigne du Boss... Qui va là où sont entreposées toutes les réserves de boules de la Varia... Pas con le Boss... Et voilà que ça commence... Le combat des Titans en exclusivité pour vous, chers mafieux. Ah, Hibird. T'as raison, c'est une bonne place ici. Un paquet de graines la minute. Pars si tu veux tu trouveras pas mieux!... Bref. Les voilà qui se défient du regard... Et c'est le Boss qui engage les hostilités avec des boules lancées approximativement à une vitesse de 200 km/h. Il commence doucement. Hibari en évite la plupart... Ah, il détruit les autres... Attention! Pff... Voyons... Un autre arbre... Je m'en fiche, je repaye pas celui-là. Ah, c'est une moins bonne place ici... Tant pis. Hibari réplique... Pas mal, pas mal... Plus de muraille de neige en tout cas... Ah, Bel continue à "jouer" avec Fran. Il devrait arrêter avec son train lui. Nan mais quels idiots... Tiens, Squalo est vivant. Il se dirige vers les autres... Il est vraiment suicidaire... Lussuria devrait arrêter de l'embêter. Un pervers de moins sur la terre. Le duel entre Bossu et Hibari continue... Pas très intéressant... En même temps sans armes c'est moins drôle... Ah, Squalo a rejoint Hibari... C'est du deux contre un maintenant... Enfin, si Squalo est accepté par Hibari bien sûr... Mais quels idiots! Bel et Fran viennent de passer sous le nez de Bossu et des deux autres! Et avec Bel qui lance des boules de neige bien sûr, fallait s'y attendre... Récapitulons... Trois boules sur Squalo... Une dans le visage de l'alouette, deux autres sur les vêtements... Et une boule dans le ventre de Bossu... Ils sont foutus. Qu'est-ce que... Non! Bossu! NOOON!

**OoO**

- _Besta! Attaque!__  
><em>

_- Squalo di Pioggia! Attaquo di Squalo!_

_- Roll! Cambio Forma!_

_- Nooon! Bossu! Arrêtez! Le jardin va être fichu!_

_- Ushishi... Je vais te tuer petite grenouille..._

_- Ca fait mal Bel-sempaï..._

_- NOOOON!_

L'écran devint noir et Tsuna, un léger sourire étirant ses lèvres, appuya sur la télécommande. Cette vidéo avait vraiment été reposante à regarder, petite pause entre deux piles de papier. Bon, devoir payer Mammon n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir mais le voir en commentateur valait le coup... Son idée comme quoi il avait vraiment bien fait d'envoyer Hibari chez les Varias se renforçait de plus en plus. Ils avaient l'air de très bien s'entendre ~ Ah, et il faudrait qu'il pense à montrer cette vidéo aux Gardiens... Il était sûr qu'ils allaient a-do-rer.

* * *

><p>Fin bâclée, je sais. M'enfin, j'avais plus trop le temps -_-" Bon quand même... Review? :)<p> 


	7. Décembre commence !

Bon, avertissement : ce chapitre est beaucoup, beaucoup plus niais que les autres. Pas de bataille, désolée. (enfin si un peu quand même. C'est inévitable avec la Varia). Petite explication pour le début que je ne réussissais pas à intégrer dans le texte (qui fait encore PLUS de mille mots ToT) : après la bataille et la découverte de la vidéo une nouvelle trêve s'est installée et Hibari réussit à passer un peu –un tooooouuuuut petit peu- plus de temps avec ses cheeers hôtes. Surtout quand ils sont un poil plus calme. Il commence même à manger avec eux, c'est dingue non? Bon, allez, un graaand merci à **tahury, llamas del cielo **et **MissXYZ** pour leur review! ^^

**Réponse aux anonymes :**

**tahury :** Heureuse que t'apprécies Mammon dans ce rôle! :D Je dois avouer qu'au début je pensais plus à Fran –qui es très qualifié pour ce poste tu ne crois pas? Mais les personnages n'en ont fait qu'à leur tête et voilà… Et ce grand n'importe quoi t'as fait rire? Géniaaal!

**llamas del cielo :** *rougit* Merci… Ca fait vraiment plaisir d'entendre que tu l'adore… (un mouchoir? J'en ai plein ces temps-ci!/SBAFF/) Ouep, c'était vraiment la 3ème guerre mondiale… Et la 4ème viendra un jour ou l'autre sûrement x) Ah, et si tu veux encore Tsuna : rassure-toi, il n'a pas fini son show, j'ai encore plein de choses en réserve avec lui *se frotte les mains* c'est qu'il est bien en Boss ce petit Tsu-chan…

**Disclaimer : **Akira Amano, blablabli, blablablo.

**Pairing : **S18 POWAAAA!/BAM/ Bon, voyez ce que vous voulez comme d'hab' *grimace en frottant sa bosse* Itaiii…

Sooo… Enjoy?

* * *

><p>Hibari était en train de lire tranquillement un livre, assis sur un fauteuil du grand salon du manoir. Dans un coin Fran jouait aux échecs avec Bel, se recevant régulièrement des couteaux dans le chapeau, Lussuria feuilletait des magazines de mode, Mammon comptait son argent –pour changer- Xanxus buvait, Levi se tenant immobile près de lui et, une fois n'est pas coutume, Squalo se contentait d'aiguiser silencieusement son épée. Un grand feu ronflait dans la cheminée –Hibari trouvait ça vraiment retardé. On était au XXIème siècle! Mais il devait bien admettre que c'était beau et fascinant- et le salon était plongé dans une atmosphère douce et calme. Qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien…<p>

La sonnette retentit soudain, dérangeant tout ce petit monde et faisant grogner le brun. Il n'aurait jamais dû dire ça… Déjà Bel était debout, se dirigeant tout excité vers la porte, Fran sur ses talons, Lussuria se trémoussait et même Xanxus avait relevé les yeux.

- Laissez, j'y vais.

- Dépêches-toi Barbie, dépêches-toi! Le prince veut voir celui de cette année! Dépêcheeeees-toooooiiii!

- Voi, j'ai compris sale gamin!

Fronçant légèrement les sourcils, l'invité suivit le squale des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien mettre ses hôtes indésirés dans cet état? Même l'herbivore avare avait arrêté de compter son argent… Ses prunelles passèrent sur l'herbivore à la frange, qui arborait un sourire encore plus grand que d'habitude et qui tremblait légèrement, sur la grenouille qui arborait le même air indifférent que d'habitude… Quoique… Ses cils ne battraient-ils pas un peu plus vite? Sur l'herbivore travesti qui se trémoussait sur place, sur l'herbivore avare qui tapotait impatiemment des doigts sur la table basse, sur le sous-herbivore qui enroulait son horrible moustache autour de son doigt et enfin sur le Roi des Singes qui éclatait ses verres les uns après les autres. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se passer… Voyons… Aujourd'hui n'était pourtant pas un jour particulier… Le 1er décembre… Ce n'était l'anniversaire de personne… Pas de fête… Non, vraiment Hibari ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait les mettre dans un tel état.

- Ushishi… Il en met du temps…

- Juste deux minutes Bel-sempaï…

- Ushishi… C'est déjà bien trop… On ne fait pas attendre un prince comme ça…

- Maa j'ai vraiment hâte de voir celui qu'il aura choisi cette année! J'espère qu'il aura l'image de Ryohei-chan…

- Dis Mammon… Est-ce que tu sais si il a juste commandé ça, ou bien si il en a demandé plus?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée.

- Ushishi… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique…

Ce que Hibari se demandait lui c'était ce qui pouvait bien mettre les autres dans cet état. Quelle folie pouvait bien les avoir encore frappé… Il se surprit à attendre aussi impatiemment que les autres le retour de l'herbivore bruyant –mais pas pour les mêmes raisons bien sûr.

A peine les pas de Squalo résonnèrent-ils dans le couloir que déjà toute la Varia –sauf Xanxus bien sûr- se tenait devant la porte du salon, frémissant d'impatience pour la plupart. Et lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, le squale dut faire face à un Bel et un Lussuria surexcité. Hibari l'aurait presque plaint, si il n'avait pas été la personne qu'il était. C'est à dire un carnivore.

- VOOOOOOOOI! Lâchez-moi si vous les voulez!

- Ushishi, donne, donne!

A ce moment, l'alouette remarqua que l'argenté portait plusieurs objets rectangulaires et colorés. Les yeux glacé s'écarquillèrent légèrement. Ils n'avaient quand même pas…?

- Dégage!

S'approchant de la table basse, Squalo y jeta tous ses paquets. Aussitôt les Varias se réunirent autour, frétillant d'excitation. Le squale se pencha et se saisit de l'un des paquets.

- Voi! Celui-là est pour Bel, commença-t-il en en lançant un, sur lequel était dessiné un château incroyable, semblant tout droit sorti d'un conte de fées.

- Ushishi, fit le prince en le rattrapant, c'est pas mal pour un paysan… Alors le 1… Où est le 1…

- Fran…

Le jeune illusionniste saisit à la volée la boîte en forme de grenouille, décorée par une mare de remplies de ces mêmes batraciens –une bonne centaine s'y pressaient.

- Je parie que c'est Bel-sempaï qui l'a commandé pour moi…

La grenouille s'allongea tout de même sur le tapis près de son sempaï, se mettant à son tour à la recherche du numéro 1.

- Levi…

Cette fois-ci c'était une immense représentation de Xanxus qui occupait tout l'avant de la boîte et que Levi accueillit avec vénération.

- Mammon…

Des montagnes de pièces d'or et d'argent. Ben tiens…

- Lussuria…

- Mouu… Ce n'est pas Ryohei-chan… Mais bon c'est quand même bien! Merci Squ-chan!

L'image représentait cette fois différents vêtements de haute couture. Pas très original, pensa Hibari.

- Cui-là c'est pour le connard de Boss…

- Déchet.

L'alouette réussit à entrapercevoir des bouteilles de différentes sortes. Il aurait plutôt songé à un tas de déchets lui.

- Et... Voilà pour toi…

Kyôya le va un sourcil surpris en examinant ce qui venait d'être lancé sur ses genoux. Le calendrier de Noël aussi grand que les autres -soit bien plus que la moyenne- représentait cette fois une volée d'oiseaux de toutes les couleurs s'envolant sur fond de sapins enneigés et brillant de mille feux. L'image était extrêmement bien faite et le résultat était magnifique. Il releva un regard interrogateur vers Squalo, qui détourna le sien en se saisissant de son propre calendrier –en forme de requin et décoré des grands squales des fonds de mer.

- Vooi… Je savais pas trop ce que tu voulais alors voilà… Si t'aimes pas tu peux jeter ça n'dérange personne.

- Pour-

- Ushishi! Le prince a trouvé le 10!

- Vous ralentissez Bel-sempaï… J'en suis au 15…

- VOOOOOI! Foutu gamins! Vous pouvez pas faire comme tout le monde et attendre le bon jour pour ouvrir la bonne case?

- Ushishi, un prince n'a pas à attendre!

- 16… Ah, le 17 est dans l'œil de la grenouille… La pauvre…

- VOOOOI! Me dites pas que vous avez déjà mangé TOUS les chocolats?

- Quand un prince trouve un chocolat il le mange, ushishi ~ Et encore plus si ça à la forme de diadème ~

- Nan mais quel radin… Les pièces sont en chocolat… Squaloooo…

- VOOOOOI! Me dis pas que tu l'as fait aussi Mammon!

- Maa, ce chocolat est dé-li-cieux! Merci Squ-chan~

- Déchet. Celui du 23 n'est même pas alcoolisé. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

- VOOOOOOOOI!

Tout en regardant du coin de l'œil Squalo se disputer avec les autres Varias, Hibari redessinait distraitement du bout des doigts les contours des oiseaux. Ce Noël serait différent des autres…

- Voilà vos autres calendriers, et ceux-là vous y touchez pas AVANT le bon jour! Compris VOOOI?

- Ushishi ~ Compris. Il arrive quand le sapin?

- Demain.

- Viens Fran! On va chercher les décorations! Elle est où déjà l'étoile?

TRES différent.

* * *

><p>… *va se pendre* *cadavre* une p'tite review quand même?<p> 


	8. Le sapin

Désolée désolée désoléééeee! Je n'ai pas posté hier et je vous présente mes plus humbles excuses pour cela! Seulement hier c'était enfin les vacances alors j'en ai profité u.u Et étant invitée au théâtre par une amis, je ne suis rentrée qu'à minuit, j'ai dîné à minuit et demi et je suis allée me coucher aussitôt après oubliant complètement ce chapitre… Puis aujourd'hui j'ai essayé de rattraper un peu mon retard dans mes reviews et j'éyais à l'anniv d'une autre amie, donc voilà… Ce qui fait que vous aurez un autre chapitre demain! :D Et comme le 22 c'est l'anniv de Bel, encore un autre lundi! Et un autre pour le 25! Ce qui en fait beaucoup plus! (qui a dit "Oh non"?) Bref, fini avec le racontage de vie, et un grand merci à **tahury, llamas del cielo** et **MissXYZ **pour leurs reviews! :D (j'en ai 27! Vive Tsu-chan!)

**Réponse aux anonymes :**

**tahury :** Tu t'attendais pas aux calendriers? Chouette!/SBAFF/ Oooh! Du chocolat! Tu m'en passe? *fouille dans le frigo pour en chercher* j'en ai plus que trois tablettes… ;w; Ouais, j'aurais aussi préféré que ce soit posté le 1er décembre ;-; Mais à partir de demain je me tiendrais au vrai calendrier, promis! Et Hiba-chan EST un tsundere! C'est prouvé! *se fait mordre à mort* Maieuuh… Et oui, c'est les vacances! :D La liberté! Enfin! Que la vie est belle quand on y est…

**llamas del cielo : **Ouais! Un miracle merveilleux! :D Mais ça a pas duré longtemps hélas u.u Seulement j'espère bien qu'un jour ils tiendront toute une journée ensemble sans s'entretuer! :D (c'est beau de rêver…) Moi aussi je veux un calendrier personnalisé! ;w; Mais un jour nous arriverons à nous procurer des calendriers de l'avent avec Tsu-chan et Hiba-chan! o/ un jour… un jour… Et le sapin arrive aujourd'hui! :D en espérant que tu sois pas trop déçue u.u

**MissXYZ : **Contente que t'apprécies l'idée! ^^ Et je dois dire que les Varias l'aiment bien aussi u.u

**Disclaimer : **Si Akira Amano nous avait donné tout ce beau petit monde, Reborn ne serait plus ce qu'il est… Mais c'est pas pour ça qu'on ne s'amuse pas avec! :D

**Pairing : **J'avais pensé à du BF pour ça… Mais j'ai enlevé la seule phrase de BF de ce chapitre… Alors voyez ce que vous voulez u.u C'est toujours pas ma faute… (mais ça arrivera un jour! Go go go ******!)

Sooo… Enjoy? :)

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, comme promis, le sapin arriva. Entrainé par les Varias, Hibari était allé l'attendre avec eux sur le pas de la porte. Au bout de deux minutes à regarder les flocons tomber –il s'était depuis longtemps lassé des disputes continuelles de cette bande de cinglés- il commença à détailler l'imposante porte, n'ayant rien de mieux à faire.<p>

Pour être imposante, elle l'était vraiment cette porte. Enfin, ces portes. A double battant, richement décorée, faisant bien au moins cinq mètres de haut, c'était un véritable monument à elle seule. En l'examinant plus attentivement, l'alouette découvrit que la plupart des gravures l'ornant représentaient en fait des scènes de combat et des membres de la Varia. Pas mal… Mais cette taille l'intriguait un peu. Ok, ça devait impressionner les –rares, très rares- visiteurs, mais trois mètres ça suffisait largement… Et la porte du manoir Vongola ne dépassait pas les quatre mètres… Alors pourquoi…?

Il eut bien vite la réponse. Qui confirma ce qu'il pensait déjà. Les Varias étaient de grands gamins. De très grands gamins, certes, mais des gamins quand même. Sérieux, construire une aussi grande porte seulement pour que le sapin de géant puisse passer! Vous diriez quoi vous?

L'arbre, qui devait bien faire dans les six mètres de hauteur, fut installé dans le non moins grand hall d'entrée, juste à côté des escaliers. Grâce aux bons soins de Bel et Fran ce même hall fut bientôt submergé par les caisses de boules et de guirlandes. Et la journée la plus folle –pour le moment- de la vie d'Hibari Kyôya commença.

**OoO**

- Ce sera 10 euros la boule cassée.

- VOOOOOI! C'est quoi cette arnaque? Rugit Squalo en déboulant avec une caisse débordant de boules, qui lui cachait la vue et donc le pied tendu d'un certain prince.

CRAASH

- Ushishi… Il y avait 30 boules là-dedans.

- 300 euros donc. Les affaires reprennent…

**OoO**

- Ushishi, qui veut une alouette en sucre?

- Je vais te mordre à mort.

**OoO**

- Ici!

- Non, ici!

- Elle est bien mieux ici!

- Non, il y a déjà trop de bleu! Là c'est mieux!

- Déchets.

- Ca fera 10 euros Bossu.

**OoO**

- Qui a mis des stupides décorations en forme du gamin du Soleil Vongola?

- Maaa, Ryohei-chan est tellement beau… Et puis c'est si bien de pouvoir le laisser fondre dans la bouche…

- Je crois que je vais vomir…

**OoO**

- Encore combien de caisses?

- On en a vidé trois.

- Et il y en a combien?

- Dans les deux cents.

- Vous êtes fous herbivores…

- Ushishi, de toute façon on les utilisera pas toutes, le Boss et Squalo en cassent la moitié.

- Vous êtes trop modeste Bel-sempaï

**OoO**

- Tu sais Squalo, je me suis toujours demandé si les requins volants existaient. Après tout il y a bien des poissons volants non?

- Qu'est-ce que… Non! Bel! Ne touches pas à cette éch-AAAAAH!

- Apparemment ça n'existe pas… Ushishi…

- Je suis sûr que vous oserez pas faire pareil avec Alouette-san.

- On parie?

**OoO**

- T'enlèves cette échelle je te mords à mort.

- Ushishi et comment?

- Tu veux vraiment savoir? Susurra la voix, soudain beaucoup plus proche.

- Vous avez perdu Bel-sempaï. Beau saut Alouette-san.

- Je ne perdrais jamais face à des herbivores comme vous.

- C'est ce qu'on verra, ushishi…

**OoO**

Mammon s'était souvent plaint du prix des décorations de Noël achetées chaque année. Notamment des guirlandes, coûtant bien plus cher que les boules et utilisées par dizaines dans le manoir. Mais au moins elles étaient résistantes. Et ils en eurent tous la preuve lorsqu'Hibari, qui était en train d'en disposer une sur la sapin, debout sur la rambarde de l'escalier, sauta de son perchoir et se saisit de la décoration pour traverser toute la salle afin d'affronter Xanxus qui venait d'arriver.

- Ushishi, voilà que l'alouette paysanne se prend pour Tarzan.

- Vous êtes suicidaire Bel-sempaï.

**OoO**

Se faufilant sous les branches basses, Hibari atteignit le tronc de l'arbre. Faisant bien attention à ne pas se faire remarquer, il commença à grimper, évitant habilement les coups d'épée, les jets de couteaux et les rares tirs de Xanxus. Levant la tête, il aperçut son but. Laissant un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres, il se prépara à l'attaquer lorsqu'il l'aperçut. Ralentissant sa montée, il s'approcha doucement, cherchant à ne pas l'effrayer. Il tendit sa main, attendant qu'il s'habitue à lui. Finalement le petit écureuil vint se blottir contre son torse, tout tremblant, encore traumatisé par le sourire cinglé de Bel qui l'avait découvert en disposant un piège dans les branchages. Il ferait un bon compagnon à Hibird. Et cet endroit était parfait pour une bonne sieste.

**OoO**

Lorsqu'il se réveilla d'un sommeil calme –les boules Quiès crées par Giannini remplissaient bien leur fonction- le soleil était bas dans le ciel -en tout cas devait l'être vu l'heure affichée par sa montre- et le sol était complètement débarrassé de tous carton. L'efficacité de la chose dénotait une grande habitude… Il devrait leur demander depuis combien de temps ils faisaient ça. Mais en attendant, ils pouvait voir parmi les épines qu'ils semblaient être en pleine dispute –ça ne changeait pas tellement- mais ce qui l'interpellait était que cette dispute semblait être commune à tous. Intrigué, il décida de quitter son abri pour en apprendre plus, déposant avant cela le petit écureuil dans un endroit sûr.

D'un bond souple, il atterrit près de ses hôtes, qui ne prirent même pas la peine de lui jeter un regard.

- Je veux le faire! Je suis un prince! C'est à moi d'y aller!

- VOOOOOI! C'est toi qui l'a fait l'année dernière! Laisse les autres le faire aussi!

- C'est moi qui y vais. Je vous rappelle que sans moi vous ne l'auriez même pas.

- Je ne l'ai encore jamais faaait… laissez-moi y aller…

Soudain Bel sembla remarquer la présence d'Hibari à côté d'eux. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un grand sourire et il "ushishita".

- Et pourquoi pas l'alouette paysanne? C'est notre invité après tout, il devrait y aller…

Interloqués les autres Varias se regardèrent. Bel abandonnait le combat? Ca ne lui ressemblait pas du tout… Que pouvait-il manigancer?

- Je suis d'accord avec Bel-sempaï, nous devrions le laisser à Alouette-san.

Apparemment Fran était curieux de savoir ce que voulait le prince fou. Et eux aussi. Alors à l'unanimité ils décidèrent que ce serait Hibari qui irait accrocher l'étoile au sommet du sapin.

D'abord réticent, se demandant où pouvait bien être le piège, il finit par se résigner à y aller, ne serait ce que pour que ses tympans aient la paix –il avait retiré ses boules Quiès et commençait à le regretter. Et puis il avait vérifié l'étoile sous toutes ses coutures et n'avait rien vu de suspect…

Dédaignant l'escalier et les échelles, il grimpa directement aux branches, s'attirant quelques sifflements moqueurs des singes. Il atteignit relativement vite le haut de l'arbre et approcha prudemment l'étoile de son support.

Dès qu'elle entra en contact avec le sommet du tronc, des gâteaux crémeux disposés là par les bons soins de Bel au cas où il n'irait pas et dissimulés pas les illusions de Fran furent lancés et recouvrirent le jeune homme qui tomba de l'arbre, se rétablissant à l'aide d'une branche au dernier moment. Un déclic retentit, vite suivi par d'autres. Les Varias, oubliant leur bêtise quelques instants, étaient en train de prendre des photos d'un Hibari Kyôya recouvert de crème fouettée de la tête aux pieds.

- Je vais vous mordre à mort…

Ce jour-là une grande partie du manoir Varia disparut mystérieusement. Mais le sapin était toujours là. Et les photos aussi. Cependant ils avaient tout de même passé une bonne journée et étaient plutôt contents. Mais c'était sans compter sur la menace qui rôdait toujours dans les couloirs du manoir Vongola…

* * *

><p>Donc, à demain pour "la menace"! :D En espérant que vous ne verrez pas ce chapitre comme moi je le vois –c'est-à-dire totalement nul… Qui a une corde?- je demande… review? :)<p> 


	9. Ennui

Yo! Chapitre 9, avant d'aller faire les courses de Noël! (comment ça je m'y prends tard?) Petit chapitre que j'ai bien aimé écrire. Pour toutes celles (ou ceux (y'en a-t-il?)) qui voulaient revoir Tsuna, vous voilà servies! :D Allez, merci à **MissXYZ **et **tahury** pour leurs reviews! ^^

**Réponse aux anonymes** :

**tahury** : Oh, si ça te rassure ils ne les ont pas oubliés du tout. C'est pour ça qu'ils sont encore tous vivants pour le moment. Et Tsuna ne sera jamais au courant de cette bataille là, les employés ont autre chose à faire que de le lui rapporter –et puis tant que ça occasionne pas de morts ou de destruction de son manoir il s'en fiche un peu en fait. Et je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi : j'ai passé une bonne dizaine de minutes à imaginer Hibari recouvert de crème dans la même pièce que Mukuro et… Et j'en dis pas plus sinon je devrais augmenter le rating (perverse moi? Allons, vous vous faites des idées…) Et ta scène avec Xanxus c'est tout à fait ça x) Akira Amano aurait du mettre un moment comme ça dans le manga, c'est tout Xanxus! (pour le manoir je suis complètement d'accord avec toi, il doit pas avoir une très longue durée de vie u.u Même si je pense que Tsuna ne désespère pas de l'allonger… Qu'il est mignon ce Tsu-chan! Tellement optimiste…)

**Disclaimer : **J'ai demandé au Père Noël de me donner KHR. J'attends sa réponse. En attendant, je me demande si il vaudrait pas mieux le demander à Akira Amano…

**Pairing : **Tsuna x coussin!... J'ai rien dit. J'essaye d'introduire du R27. Je vous jure, j'essaye. Pour le reste, voyez ce que vous voulez.

Bon bin… Enjoy? c:

* * *

><p>Dans le manoir Vongola, tout le monde –ou presque- tremblait de peur. Une rumeur courait et était justifiée. Sawada Tsunayoshi, le 10ème Boss des Vongolas, s'<em>ennuyait.<em> Oui, vous avez bien entendu, il s'ennuyait. Et chacun ne se souvenait que trop bien de la seule et unique fois jusque là où il s'était ennuyé, qui avait conduit à une mission effectuée par Hibari, Mukuro et Ryohei, sans compter les dommages collatéraux –les autres gardiens n'en étaient pas sortis indemnes. Mais heureusement pour eux, cette fois-ci ils avaient une possibilité d'échappatoire qui n'existait pas la dernière fois. Et ils comptaient bien s'en servir.

**OoO**

Faisant les cents pas dans son bureau, tel un lion en cage, Tsuna cherchait quelque chose qui pourrait le distraire. Il jeta un coup d'œil désespéré à sa table de travail avant de se laisser tomber lourdement sur le sofa, soupirant bruyamment. Avec le départ d'Hibari chez les Varias, suivi de sa lettre d'interdictions, la paperasse avait diminué drastiquement, d'autant plus que ses autres Gardiens, ne tenant pas à suivre le même chemin que leur collègue, se tenaient à carreau. Il avait donc fini pour la première fois depuis deux ans la pile immense de papier qui trônait chaque jour sur son bureau. Et Reborn étant parti pour une durée indéterminée, il n'avait plus rien à faire…

Il se tourna sur le côté, roulé en boule, serrant contre lui un coussin qu'il mordit de rage. Il détestait s'ennuyer. Il avait bien essayé de s'entraîner un peu pour se distraire mais s'était vite lassé, et ses Gardiens semblaient l'éviter, refusant apparemment de l'affronter. Donc, rien à faire. En plus il n'était même pas fatigué, alors pas question de dormir… Il se retourna à nouveau, fixant le plafond d'un œil morne. La seule solution qu'il lui restait lui plaisait assez. Maintenant il fallait trouver un moyen… Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien faire pour embêter ses amis…

Alors qu'il pensait à piéger chaque porte du manoir avec des seaux d'eau et de peinture –que voulez-vous, on est puéril ou on ne l'est pas!- on toqua à la porte et Gokudera entra. Il renversa la tête en arrière, dévisageant son bras droit.

- Ah Juudaime! T'es là…

- Tsunaaa, Hayato, c'est Tsunaaa…

- Hm hm. Je venais pour te dire que les autres Gardiens et moi avons un peu réfléchi au sujet d'Hibari et de la Varia…

Le châtain se retourna sur le ventre, visiblement intéressé, tenant toujours son coussin contre lui.

- Et… Eh bien… Nous avons pensé que ça pourrait être bien pour eux de…

**OoO**

A l'extérieur Yamamoto décolla son oreille de la porte du bureau et se tourna vers ses camarades, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

- On est sauvés. Il adore l'idée.

Un soupir général de soulagement traversa tous les jeunes hommes présents. La menace était écartée.

**OoO**

_Bonjour à vous tous. J'espère que vous allez bien et que votre cohabitation se passe bien. Pour nous tous est parfait et le manoir n'a plus été détruit depuis mi-novembre. Rassurez-vous, si je vous écrit ce n'est pas pour parler de la situation dans laquelle nous sommes, pas du tout. En fait, voyant à quel point votre vie ensemble se passait bien –je n'ai encore eu aucune plainte vous concernant et aucun mort n'est encore à déplorer, ce dont je vous félicite- je me suis dit que pour renforcer encore plus les liens entre vous nous pourrions saisir l'occasion merveilleuse que nous présente Noël et que vous devriez vous offrir quelques présents tel le veut la tradition. Bien sûr je compte sur vous pour que ces cadeaux en soient vraiment. Vous savez ce qui vous arrivera si ce n'est pas le cas. _

_Je te demanderais donc Kyôya d'offrir au moins un cadeau à chaque Varia, et aux Varia d'en offrir au moins un à Kyôya. Je les vérifierais moi-même. Et Kyôya, je te demanderais par la même occasion d'en faire un à Bel pour son anniversaire, le 22 décembre. Je compte sur vous._

_Amicalement, _

_Sawada Tsunayoshi, Dixième Boss des Vongola_

_P.S. : Encore bravo à vous pour votre si belle entente. J'espère qu'elle saura durer ainsi jusqu'à la fin de votre vie._

_P.P.S. : Je pense que vous le savez déjà, mais je tiens à le repréciser au cas où vous l'auriez oublié : vous êtes tous invités le 24 décembre à partir de 12 heures au manoir Vongola pour fêter Noël avec nous, et le 31 au soir pour la nouvelle année. J'espère que vous nous ferez part de votre présence et de vos bonnes résolutions pour l'année 2015!_

**OoO**

- Ce type est fou.

- Ushishi, le prince approuve. Sauf pour la partie concernant son anniversaire, ushishi.

- Je ne m'abaisserais jamais à acheter quelque chose pour des herbivores comme vous.

- VOOOOI, on a pas le choix gamin! Sauf si tu préfères te taper l'autre idiot de baseballeur, le gamin du Soleil et celui de la Brume pendant des mois!

-…

- Il devrait tout de même aller consulter un psy. "Votre vie ensemble se passe bien" "Votre si belle entente"… Vous êtes sûr qu'il a encore tout son cerveau?

- C'est un déchet. Et on le butera.

- En attendant, vous devriez trouver quelque chose à offrir à Alouette-san si vous voulez pas voir vos pires cauchemars se réaliser.

- Parle pour toi stupide grenouille! Je te rappelle que tu fais aussi partie de la Varia!

- Mais moi je sais déjà quoi lui offrir et pas vous.

- VOOOOOOI! Taisez-vous tous! Je me fous complètement de savoir ce que vous allez offrir au gamin…

- Pas que j'en ai envie.

- Nous non plus si ça te rassure Hibari.

- Vos gueules j'ai dit! Je tiens juste à préciser qu'en plus nous devrons trouver quelque chose pour le gamin Vongola, qu'il nous reste une semaine et que nous ne pouvons pas sortir du manoir sauf sans son autorisation.

- Je déteste Noël.

* * *

><p>Mais moi j'aime cette fête! :D (ou pas…) A demain pour celles qui arrivent encore à suivre cette histoire u.u Sinon… Review? c:<p> 


	10. Joyeux anniversaire mon prince !

Saluuut! On est le 22 et c'est l'anniversaire d'une de mes amies et de notre petit prince fou préféré! Alors comme promis, un chapitre pour lui! (bon, toujours centré sur Hiba-chan mais c'est pas grave.) N'hésitez pas à me tuer après l'avoir lu. Si je l'ai pas posté plus tôt c'est la faute à ma sœur qui a monopolisé l'ordi pour regarder KHR. Et je crois avoir été baignée dans l'ambiance en l'écrivant vu que je me suis repassé en boucle les characters song de Bel, Xanxus et Hibari tout au long. (d'ailleurs je vous conseille d'écouter celle de Xan-chan, "Flaming Rage" pendant le chapitre, je trouve que ça rend bien... Après c'est vous qui voyez c:) Et pas de Fran ligoté pour Bel, sorry. Une autre fois peut-être. Allez, merci à **MissXYZ, tahury **et **halowii'n **pour leur review! :) Ah, et à **llamas del cielo **dont je viens de lire la review! Rebienvenue! :D

**Réponse aux anonymes : **

**tahury : **J'aime beaucoup tes suggestions de cadeau :D C'est vrai que c'est parfait pour eux :D Surtout la corde et le tabouret de Luss et Lévi :D Mais bon, je vais pas faire pareil du coup u.u Faire un flash-back, je veux bien, mais de quoi? De la dernière période d'ennui de Tsu-chan?

**llamas del cielo : **Je désespérais de te revoir! Tu te rends compte que j'ai vu tes reviews alors que j'étais en train de répondre à tahury? Un peu plus et je postais en te loupant… Vraiment contente de voir que tu continues à apprécier! :D Les réponses à tes questions se trouvent dans le prochain chapitre...

**Note pas importante : **Pour ceux qui suivraient par le plus grand des hasards "Les secrets du Temps" je mets cette fic' en pause jusqu'à la fin des vacances afin de pouvoir m'avancer plus dessus et me concentrer plus sur celle-là tout en continuanJ à bosser sur mes quatre autres projets que j'ai dans mes fichiers c: A la rentrée donc rares et chers lecteurs!

**Disclaimer : **J'attends toujours le Père Noël, mais ça m'empêche pas de faire faire ce que je veux aux persos d'Akira Amano! :D

**Pairing : **B18! B18! B18! B18! B1-/SBAFF/ Bon, y'a un chouïa de BF (rassurez-moi, je suis pas le seule à le voir?) et une allusion de Xanxus. Sinon… Ce que vous voulez T.T

Sooo… Enjoy? :)

* * *

><p>Hibari était en colère. Oh, vous allez me dire que c'est plutôt habituel pour lui, je sais. Mais là, ce n'était pas de la colère dirigée contre les autres. Non, il était en colère contre lui-même. En colère de devoir offrir un cadeau à l'herbivore à frange. En colère de ne pas réussir à en trouver un. En colère de ne pas avoir pu mordre à mort comme il l'aurait fallu l'idiot de Roi des Singes, qui avait lancé en plein milieu d'un repas "Et pourquoi ne pas te donner toi au déchet princier? Je suis sûr qu'il apprécierait!" Et depuis il devait subir les moqueries des autres herbivores habitant ce château… Et même la destruction de toutes les salles d'entrainement ne l'avait pas calmé.<p>

Ca allait faire une semaine. Une semaine qu'ils avaient reçu la lettre de l'omnivore –qu'il n'allait pas tarder à rétrograder au simple rang d'herbivore en chef. Une semaine qu'il se creusait la tête pour chercher un cadeau qui lui permettrait de se venger de l'herbivore à frange et du Roi des Singes tout en répondant aux exigences de l'herbivore en chef. Et la solution lui vint soudain en observant l'herbivore travesti parler des préparatifs pour la fête d'anniversaire. Le cadeau parfait. Qui lui permettrait de se venger des deux. Si il n'avait pas été Hibari Kyôya il aurait laissé échapper un éclat de rire machiavélique. Là il se contenta de laisser ses lèvres s'étirer sur un sourire dévoilant toutes ses dents. Mammon haussa un sourcil intéressé en voyant son voisin imiter Bel. Si il devenait aussi fou que l'autre prince déchu il pourrait revendre le blond et se faire de l'argent.*

**OoO**

Le grand jour était enfin arrivé. Hibari avait commandé le cadeau, qui était d'abord passé entre les mains de l'herbivore en chef qui l'avait examiné sous toutes les coutures afin de vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas, que le Gardien des Nuages allait bien offrir _ça _au prince sans qu'aucun piège ne s'y soit glissé, puis qui lui avait été amené par des hommes de la Fondation. Il l'avait ensuite recouvert d'un tissu rouge aux motifs dorés et l'avait dissimulé dans un coin de la pièce où il attendait tranquillement que se soit l'heure d'être dévoilé.

La fête avait été… royale, c'était le seul mot pouvant le décrire. Lussuria avait apparemment mis le paquet et le grand salon avait été surchargé de décorations en tous genres, toutes plus luxueuses les unes que les autres –de quoi faire faire une crise cardiaque à l'ex-arcobaleno de la Brume. La pièce montée faisait bien deux mètres de haut et avait disparu en moins d'une demi-heure –c'était moins de la faute de leur appétit que celle des batailles qui avaient éclatées. Des centaines de personnes avaient envahies le manoir jusqu'à pas d'heure, pour la plupart invitées par le Nono, offrant chacune des cadeaux au prince et leurs souhaits. Puis, après que tous soient partis, le moment que chacun attendait arriva. Les cadeaux.

De Squalo, Bel reçut deux poupées Barbies "vu que tu sembles obsédé par ça".

De Mammon –qui n'avait rien acheté, c'est plus pratique de voler- il reçut deux souliers de verre "pour aller avec la couronne de princesse".

De Lévi il reçut une paire de ciseaux "pour que tu coupes enfin cette frange". Il l'essaya aussitôt sur Squalo. Enfin, il tenta de l'essayer. Ce furent les vêtements qui subirent le plus de dommage.

De Lussuria il eut droit à une boite maquillage "parce que comme ça tu pourras mettre du vernis rouge sang!". Mais bon, tout le monde se doutait que c'était plus pour le travesti que pour Bel.

De Xanxus, il n'eut rien. "Je ne fait pas de cadeaux aux déchets".

De Fran il eut droit à un livre de contes de fées, contenant entre autres "La princesse et la grenouille". "Ushishi, c'est une invitation?" "Non, c'est parce qu'il faudrait bien que vous vous rendiez compte un jour que vous êtes une princesse et non un prince."

Et enfin ce fut le tour d'Hibari. Un grand silence s'installa soudain. Chacun se demandait ce qu'avait bien pu trouver l'alouette. Bien sûr le blond était le plus intéressé, ayant vu un grand paquet être livré il y a quelques jours de cela et espérant que ça soit son cadeau. Un léger sourire aux lèvres, le brun se dirigea vers le fond de la salle et revint vers les autres, poussant devant lui quelque chose de très grand recouvert de tissu. Il le plaça quelques pas devant Xanxus, en face du prince. Savourant quelques instants les expressions curieuses, surprises et impatientes qu'il pouvait voir, il finit par enlever l'emballage, dévoilant aux yeux de tous ce qu'il avait préparé, se délectant encore plus des airs incrédules et admiratifs des Varias.

Une statue de cristal grandeur nature représentant Belphégor, nonchalamment assis sur un trône, une cape aux épaules, son diadème incrusté de diamants posé sur ses cheveux, un sourire de dément sur les lèvres trônait maintenant dans la pièce. Les yeux sûrement écarquillés, ayant perdu pour quelques instants son habituel sourire, le prince s'avança à pas hésitants vers son présent, la main tendue en avant. Aucun d'entre eux n'arrivait à y croire, se demandant tous où était le piège. Hibari Kyôya, offrir ça à un de ses ennemis? Soit ils rêvaient, soit ils hallucinaient, soit ils étaient morts et au paradis des princes fous. Les Varias en étaient à là de leurs réflexions quand Bel toucha la statue. Il se mit alors à rire comme un dément –pourquoi changer ses bonnes habitudes?- et se tourna vers ses camarades, s'apprêtant à dire quelque chose.

La scène se passa comme au ralenti. Un déclic retentit, Mammon revit un sourire dément se glisser sur les lèvres de leur invité, Bel avait la bouche ouverte sur un cri muet et la statue disparut, pulvérisée par les flammes de Colère de Xanxus.

- Je suis le seul à pouvoir m'asseoir sur un trône déchet.

Le sourire d'Hibari s'élargit encore plus. Le prix faramineux de ce cadeau valait bien l'air de désespoir absolu de Bel et celui de rage complète de Xanxus. Il sortit ses tonfas. Hors de question qu'il laisse passer un combat pareil.

* * *

><p>*comptez pas sur moi pour comprendre la logique tordue de Mammon. Il pense peut-être le vendre sur Ebay…<p>

Happy birthday Belphégor! :D J'espère que vous aurez autant apprécié que lui! ^^ Si vous avez aimé pour le cadeau d'Hibari, remerciez ma sœur qui a répondu "un coup de poing" quand je lui ai demandé ce que notre cher préfet pouvait offrir à Bel. Sinon, c'est à elle que vous devez vous plaindre. Merci pour tout ma chère sœur qui m'embête tout les jours et qui m'empêche d'écrire en me harcelant pour pouvoir regarder KHR et qui m'a demandé une fois si Gokudera était amoureux de Yamamoto. En espérant qu'un jour tu te le demande pour Hibari. Allez, à mercredi pour Noël! :)


	11. Le Réveillon

Saluuut ! C'est le réveillon chez les Vongolas ! Et les Varia viennent aussi ! Je vais faire vite vu qu'il est relativement tard et que mes paupières se ferment toutes seules. En gros chuis crevée. Donc, merci à **tahury, Ayui-Ayone, halowii'n **et **MissXYZ **pour leurs reviews ! J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas trop… :(

**Réponse aux anonymes : **

**tahury : **Ouiii! Hiba-chan est un génie dès qu'il s'agit de vengeance et/ou de combats! (l'un impliquant souvent l'autre u.u) et même sans il est hyper intelligent ! :D/SBAFF/ Merci pour le compliment *rougit* je le transmettrai à ma sœur! :D (qui ne s'en souvient même plus…x.x) Je verrai pour le flash-back… peut-être en petit bonus… Mais l'imagination c'est bien aussi non? :D

**Disclaimer : **Le Père Noël passe ce soir ! Avec un peu de chance il m'offrira les personnages d'Akira Amano…

**Pairing : **X18! X18! X18! X1-/BAM/ Voyez ce que vous voulez. C'est pas ma faute. Sauf le X18. Et un soupçon de 6918. (comment ça je mets Hiba-chan avec tout le monde ? Vous vous faites des idées…)

Soo, enjoy et merry Christmas! :)

* * *

><p>Perché sur sa moto, Hibari roulait à toute allure, bien au-dessus des limites de vitesse. Il se redressa après avoir négocié un virage plus difficile que les autres et jeta un coup d'œil derrière son épaule. Là, assis lui aussi sur une moto, Bel lui faisait de grands signes tout en se rapprochant dangereusement. La voiture conduite par Squalo n'était pas loin non plus. Jurant, il accéléra à nouveau, faisant sauter les radars de vitesse.<p>

**OoO**

Gokudera était en train de prendre un peu l'air dehors, sur le pas de la porte du manoir, en fumant une cigarette. Il avait été chargé par Tsuna de les prévenir quand Hibari et la Varia arriveraient, bien que chacun sache que c'était complètement inutile, le bruit qu'ils feraient étant bien plus annonciateur que n'importe qui.

Il regardait attentivement les étoiles, nettement visibles dans le ciel dégagé de tout nuage, essayant de repérer la trace d'éventuels extraterrestre lorsque trois ORNI* passèrent à toute vitesse devant lui, accompagnés d'injures, avant d'aller s'écraser pour l'un d'eux contre le mur du parc. Tirant une dernière bouffée de cigarette, Gokudera tourna les talons pour rentrer. Il n'avait plus rien à faire.

**OoO**

Sans un regard pour le véhicule définitivement cassé de Bel, la Varia, grossie d'Hibari, grimpa les marches du perron du manoir Vongola. Ce fut un Père Noël de l'extrême qui vint leur ouvrir.

- Oh! Bonjour à l'extrême vous tous! Vous allez bien à l'extrême?

- Ryohei-chaaaan!

L'ignorant superbement les nouveaux arrivés se dirigèrent vers la grande salle où ils savaient trouver les Vongolas.

- Hé Hibari ! Reprit le Père Noël qui avait réussi à sortir des griffes de Lussuria. Ca faisait longtemps à l'extrême ! C'est bien chez les Varia ? Tu te souviens que j'y étais déjà allé à l'extrême ? Mais je n'y suis pas resté extrêmement longtemps…

- Hn.

- T'es toujours aussi extrêmement pas bavard ! Mais je suis sûr que tous les autres seront extrêmement contents de te revoir ! C'est extrêmement plus calme depuis que tu es parti tu sais ?

- C'est toujours comme ça déchet d'alouette ?

- Hn.

- Voilà, c'est extrêmement là ! Fit Ryohei en ouvrant une porte. Eh, tout le monde ! Hibari et les Varias sont là à l'extrême !

Un grand silence se fit aussitôt alors que les sus-nommé balayaient la salle du regard. Tous les gardiens Vongolas étaient là, Dino et quelques uns de ses hommes aussi, les Arcobalenos étaient au complet sauf Aria restée avec les Giglio Nero, les membres du Kokuyo Gang étaient également présents, la Mama, I-Pin, Fûuta, Haru, Kyôko, Hana et Bianchi aussi ainsi que quelques membres de la Fondation. Somme toute, une joyeuse petite réunion familiale se tenait là. Ce que chacun d'entre eux détestait.

**OoO**

- Vous tous! Comment allez-vous ?

Les interpellés ne réagirent pas et le dépassèrent sans lui prêter aucune attention. Tsuna sortit alors de sa poche un bout de papier recouvert de plusieurs gribouillis auquel il ajouta _"Interdiction de m'ignorer". _Un léger sourire aux lèvres, il se dirigea vers le buffet. Allez, plus que 9 interdictions et il échapperait à l'entraînement de Reborn !

**OoO**

Lévi se dirigea vers le sapin, trainant derrière lui un énorme sac. S'accroupissant au pied de l'arbre, il commença à en sortir les paquets colorés qu'il contenait, sous les yeux ahuris des autres convives. La Varia allait vraiment leur offrir tout ça ?!

**OoO**

- Kufufu ! Je suis vraiment heureux de te revoir ma petite alouette !

- Dégage tes sales pattes de là. C'est MON déchet d'alouette.

- QUOI ?!

- C'est bon, j'ai la vidéo.

- Que vous êtes naïfs herbivores…

_Interdiction de faire croire que vous sortez ensemble quand c'est faux pour prendre des vidéos gênantes._

**OoO**

- Tsuna-nii ! Tsuna-nii ! Quand est-ce qu'on ouvre les cadeaux ?

- Après le dîner, je te l'ai déjà dit Lambo.

- Mais Tsuna-nii, dans mon classement "le meilleur moment pour ouvrir les cadeaux pour les enfants", avant le repas arrive en première position !

- Bon, d'accord…

- Nan mais vous vous rendez compte ? Même auprès des enfants il n'a aucune autorité ! Comment peut-il être encore le Vongola Decimo ?

**OoO**

- Oh ! J'ai eu un hélicoptère télécommandé!

- Non ! Lambo ! Pas- AAAAHH!

Un rictus satisfait vint prendre place sur les lèvres des Varias et d'Hibari lorsqu'un mur vola en morceaux, percuté par un hélicoptère aussi grand que Lambo. Premier cadeau : Réussi.

**OoO**

- Allez ! Tout le monde à table !

- Ne nous donne pas d'ordre Dame-Tsuna.

Le châtain déglutit face à l'armée de mafieux qui le toisaient menaçants. Heureusement qu'il avait une arme secrète…

- Allez les enfants ! C'est l'heure de manger !

- Tout de suite Mama !

**OoO**

- En tout cas, je suis vraiment heureux que vous vous entendiez si bien !

- Tiens.

Une enveloppe atterri dans les mains de Tsuna.

- De la part de toute la Varia. Plus le déchet d'alouette.

- Ushishi, considères-le comme un premier cadeau de Noël…

Curieux, le châtain ouvrit rapidement l'enveloppe. Quelque chose en tomba, se posant sur ses genoux.

Un bon pour vingt-sept séances gratuites chez un psy. Parce que vos amis ne veulent que votre bien.

**OoO**

- Si ! Je suis sûr que ça existe ! Ils sont autour de nous ! Ils nous espionnent ! Ils nous analysent ! Et un jour ils nous envahiront !

- De quoi parles-tu Hayato ?

- Des cafards. Cette foutue baraque en est remplie.

- Hayato !

- VOOOOOOI! On va te buter déchet !

- Ushishi, le capitaine s'est senti visé…

**OoO**

- Hé ! Quelqu'un a vu ma pieuvre ? Je la vois plus dans le jardin !

- Tenez. J'ai préparé moi-même ce plat. Vous avez intérêt à le manger.

- Et… qu'est-ce que c'est Reborn ?

- Des boulettes de pieuvre.

- REBOOOORN!

**OoO**

- Et enfin le dessert : la bûche de Noël !

L'annonce fut suivie d'un soupir de contentement général –ou presque. Jusqu'à ce que la cuisinière de cette bûche n'apparaisse, portant avec elle son chef-d'œuvre.

- A… Aneki…

**OoO**

- Bien, on peut passer aux cadeaux maintenant ! Ah, euh, Xanxus… Je… je vous en ai pas fait… En fait, je pensais même pas que vous resteriez si longtemps…

- Je veux mon cadeau déchet. Suicides-toi.

- Xanxus…

**OoO**

- Des extrêmes gants de boxe rouges ! Des extrêmes gants de boxe verts ! Des extrêmes gants de boxe bleus ! Des extrêmes gants de boxe oranges ! Un extrême casque de boxe ! Encore un extrême casque de boxe ! Un extrême sac de sable ! Des extrêmes poids ! Merci ! C'est le plus beau Noël de ma vie !

- Est-ce qu'il a au moins conscience que c'est la même chose chaque année ?

**OoO**

-"La dynamite à travers les âges"… Des réserves de poudre… "Un jour avec, un jour sans"… Non Takeshi, je n'arrêterai pas de fumer ! "Les extraterrestres et nous" Merci Juudaime !

- Tsunaaa, c'est Tsunaaa…

- Trop bien ! Un abonnement à la revue "Le surnaturel au quotidien" ! Merci beaucoup ! Et… De l'herbe à chat… C'est trop gentil Mukuro…

- Kufufu, tout le plaisir est pour moi.

**OoO**

- "Les plus grands démons que la Terre ait jamais portée"…

- Je suis désolé Reborn, ce livre est incomplet. Tu n'y figures pas.

**OoO**

- Une nouvelle mitraillette kora ! J'adore kora !

- Colonnello ! Pas à l'int- Et merde.

Deuxième cadeau. Réussi.

**OoO**

- Je… Hips… J'espère que vous… Que vous êtes bien gentils avec mon petit… Hips… Mo petit Kyôya… Parce que si jamais j'a… j'apprends que vous l'avez… Hips… Brutalisé… Vous me le paierez… Hips… Hahaha-Hips!

- Je vais te mordre à mort.

Malheureusement pour Dino, ses hommes étaient partis dans une autre pièce disputer une partie de cartes avec ceux de la Fondation. La soirée se finit là pour le Cheval Ailé. Note : ne plus jamais lui offrir de chocolats à la liqueur. Quoique… Qui l'avait fait ?

Troisième cadeau : Réussi.

**OoO**

- On s'est tous cotisés pour toi Hibari ! J'espère que tu aimeras !

Quelques coups de tonfas plus tard et l'énorme papier cadeau tombait.

-… Je vais vous mordre à mort.

Trop tard. Le mal était fait. Tout le monde avait pu voir les étoiles dans les yeux de l'ex-préfet lorsque l'immense et toute douce peluche de Hibird avait été dévoilée.

**OoO**

- Hips… Je… Hips… Je lève extrê… extrêmement mon verre… Hips… Au couple Xanxus Hibari !

- On t'a dit que c'était une blague !

**OoO**

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Notre cadeau commun. Pour tout le monde. On l'a fait nous même.

- Mais on a d'abord éloigné Luss et Lévi de la cuisine ushishi. Et le Boss a refusé de cuisiner ushishi.

- Mmmh, des chocolats préparés par mon alouette ? J'en prendrais volontiers !

- Haha, ça a l'air bon !

- Merci à l'extrême… Hips !

- Hors de question que je mange _ça_.

- M… Merci Kyôya ! Et Squalo, Bel, Fran et Mammon !

- Goûtes d'abord. Tu nous remercieras après.

- Mmmh… T'as vraichment tort Hayato, ch'est délichieux.

Esquissant un sourire, Reborn se servit, non sans avoir auparavant avalé le contenu d'un petit tube. Verde en prit un mais le glissa simplement dans sa veste. Fon en mangea mais avait précisé en se servant "tout va bien, je suis immunisé". Colonnello voulut en manger mais se les fit arracher par une Lal furieuse qui lui reprocha de manquer de prudence. Tous les membres du Kokuyo Gang exceptés Fran et Chrome en avalèrent également. Finalement, seuls ces derniers et les Gardiens Vongolas en mangèrent. Satisfaits, la Varia et Hibari repartirent, traînant derrière eux une immense peluche Hibird. Le lendemain, tous sauf Gokudera et Chrome étaient atteints d'affreuses douleurs intestinales et de nausées. Dernier cadeau : Réussi.

* * *

><p>* Objet Roulant Non Identifiable. Je sais, c'est pathétique.<p>

Bon, voilà, désolée mais j'avais pas trop d'inspiration x.x Et puis je l'ai écrit alors que ma sœur et ma cousine, infernales seules mais dix fois pires à deux, étaient dans la même pièce que moi. Voilà pour l'excuse minable. Et je crois que les livres ne devraient pas exister dans la vraie vie. Après on sait jamais. Allez, en espérant que vous ayez tout de même aimé, je vous souhaite un Noyeux Joël, pleins de beaux cadeaux et de la neige ! (faut toujours rêver !) Donc je peux demander… Review ? :D Ah, et j'essayerai de poster demain pour le matin de Noël chez les Varias ! Allez, bon réveillon pour ceux qui le fêtent ce soir ! ^^


	12. Vive Noël !

Bon, désolée de ne pas avoir posté hier, je n'avais pas trop le temps :/ (j'ai fait tous les coins de Paris pour rendre visite à toute la famille y habitant… Pfff…) Donc cette partie se situe normalement le lendemain pas tout-à-fait-matin du réveillon chez Tsuna et co. Merci à **halowii'n, MissXYZ, tahury **et **DragonneYukkin **pour leurs reviews !

**Réponse aux anonymes : **

**tahury : **On va dire que l'HP de Tsu-chan l'a un peu lâchée avec la quantité d'alcool ingéré. Donc son instinct de survie aussi. Moi aussi j'aurais voulu une peluche Hibird :c Faut persévérer, on finira par l'avoir ! :D Et joyeux Noël à toi aussi ! :D

**MissXYZ : **Je sais pas ce que ça peut te faire, mais je te jure que si je m'étais inspiré de ce qui se passait chez moi, on serait tous endormis au bout de deux lignes tellement ce serait soporifique. Donc on est deux voire plus à s'emm*rder à Noël ! :D Et qu'est-ce que ce serait bien de pouvoir assister à un Noël avec les Vongolas… *air rêveur*

**Disclaimer : ***pleure* le… le Père Noël m'a… m'a pas passé les persos de KHR *pleure encore plus* donc ils sont toujours à Akira Amano. Mais les cadeaux, c'est moi qui les inventés… je me demande si il aurait pas mieux fallu que je m'abstienne… de plus j'ai l'impression de tomber encore plus dans l'OOC… Oups ?

**Pairing : **J'ai trèèèèès envie de voir du B18 et du S18 dans ce chapitre. Voire du 2618 (oui, toujours en uke Hiba-chan, niark niark niark) après c'est sûrement mon esprit dérangé qui le voit et peut-être que vous apercevrez plutôt du B26 et du XS. Mais c'est de votre faute !

Sooooo… Enjoy ? :)

* * *

><p><strong>Salon du manoir Varia, Italie, 6 h 00.<strong>

- Fran ! Fran ! Regardes ! Le Père Noël est passé !

- C'était pas la peine de me réveiller pour ça…

**Chambres des Varias, Manoir Varia, Italie, 6 h 03.**

- VOOOOOOI! Foutu prince ! Laisses-nous dormir un peu bordel !

**Toujours chambres des Varias, Manoir Varia, Italie, 6 h 04.**

- Arrêtes de crier déchet. Tu m'as réveillé.

- VOOOOO-

**Chambre d'Hibari Kyôya, Aile des invités, Manoir Varia, Italie, 6 h 10.**

- Mais comment on ouvre ça ? Bordel… Fran ! Viens m'aider au lieu de rester planté là !

Grognant un peu, Hibari se retourna sur le ventre, la tête cachée sous les oreillers pour essayer d'échapper au bruit constant qui provenait de l'extérieur. Quelqu'un s'amuser à triturer la poignée de sa porte et il allait se faire mordre à mort dès qu'il arriverait à connecter au moins un quart de ses neurones.

**Couloir devant la chambre d'Hibari, Aile des invités, Manoir Varia, Italie, 6 h 17.**

A l'extérieur, le mystérieux inconnu décida de changer de technique. Ca ferait une porte en moins, mais des rires en plus.

**Chambre sans porte d'Hibari, Aile des invités, Manoir Varia, Italie, 6 h 18.**

- Ushishi ! Debout alouette paysanne ! C'est Noël !

Hibari ouvrit grand les yeux, toujours dissimulé par ses oreillers, en sentant un grand poids s'affaisser sur lui alors qu'il relâchait toute l'oxygène de ses poumons. Ce n'était quand même pas…

- Alleeeez ! Dépêches-toi ! On t'attends là !

- Il pourra pas bouger si vous restez comme ça Bel-sempaï…

Il n'avait pas osé…

- Alleeeeeeeeez ! Dépêêêêcheeees !

Cette fois-ci son visage afficha une expression de rage absolue alors qu'il sentait le poids le secouer. Un de ses bras jaillit, saisissant un tonfa caché dans le lit, et décrivit un arc de cercle, venant frapper le fou qui avait osé sauter sur son lit, et accessoirement sur son dos, à une heure aussi matinale pour quelqu'un s'étant couché à trois heures du matin bien entamées.

~**OoO**~

Quelques coups de tonfas à l'aveugle plus tard et le prince partait, cette fois sûr que l'alouette était réveillée et ne tarderait pas. Soupirant, ladite alouette se tourna sur le côté, ouvrit un œil, puis deux, et tomba sur une vision enchanteresse.

Heureusement pour Hibari, toutes les caméras placées dans sa chambre avaient succombées à ses attaques et tous les Varias étaient en bas. Parce que son honneur et sa fierté n'auraient pas survécus si quelqu'un l'avait vu se jeter sur la grande et ô combien douce peluche jaune qui trônait au pied de son lit, ou la serrer tellement fort qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il voulait disparaître dans le pelage d'Hibird n°2. Ce qui est en partie arrivé.

~**OoO**~

- Ushishi, t'en as mis du temps ! Allez, on peut commencer !

Etouffant un bâillement, Hibari jeta un coup d'œil aux autres Varias. A part Bel et Fran qui arborait toujours son air impénétrable, tous avaient l'air complètement crevés. Xanxus était même en train de dormir sur son trône habituel. Et là, même si il ne le dirait jamais, le brun se dit qu'il avait bien de la chance d'inspirer tellement de terreur à Lambo pour qu'il ne lui fasse pas le même coup.

~**OoO**~

Fran n'avait reçu que des choses en rapport avec les grenouilles. Les singes manquaient vraiment d'imagination. Heureusement que lui était là pour relever un peu le niveau. Et avec un peu de chance le déguisement de prince qu'il lui avait acheté tenterait tellement Bel qu'ils se battraient pour l'avoir. Il ne cracherait jamais sur une bonne bataille.

~**OoO**~

En voyant Bel sautiller d'excitation à chaque cadeau déballé le Gardien des Nuages s'interrogea encore plus sérieusement sur sa santé mentale. Surtout lorsqu'il le vit déchirer férocement un poster de lui et sauter à pieds joints dessus en riant comme un dément. Il ne comprit que quand Squalo eut la gentillesse de l'informer qu'il le prenait pour son frère jumeau. A ce moment, Hibari regretta d'avoir renoncé à son idée de miroir pour 7 nains de jardins parlant et bougeant. Mais bon, sait-on jamais, une méchante belle-mère pourrait toujours débarquer et lui offrir une pomme rouge. Après tout, vu ce qui se passait dans ce monde de fou, il avait barré le mot "impossible" de son vocabulaire.

~**OoO**~

Les cadeaux de Mammon étaient aussi désespérant que ceux de Fran. Que de l'argent, généralement en chocolat. Lui il lui avait offert un costume de princesse. Vive les déguisements.

~**OoO**~

Hibari esquissa un rictus satisfait en voyant Xanxus expérimenter son cadeau sur Squalo, ce qui était le but. Et puis, là il avait la confirmation que ce n'était pas de la camelote. La bouteille avait déjà frappé une bonne dizaine de fois la squale sans s'être encore brisée, alors que ledit squale se défendait de son mieux avec l'épée en plastique fluo tirée directement de _Star Wars _qu'il avait confisqué il y a de cela un an au bovin. Comme quoi, tout pouvait servir. Le seul problème étant que ses oreilles commençaient à souffrir, son stock de Boules Quiès fini…

~**OoO**~

Le brun se fit une note mentale de faire quelque chose pour Fran en échange des deux caisses de bouchons d'oreille qu'il lui avait offert. La grenouille venait de monter d'un coup dans son estime.

~**OoO**~

Après le déballage de plusieurs paquets contenant respectivement : un livre sur la vie des alouettes (qu'il avait déjà en deux exemplaires. Là la grenouille avait été influencée par l'ananas, c'était obligé), un paquet de graines pour Hibird (merci Mammon), un réveil (il ne comprit le piège que le lendemain. Comment le Roi des Singes avait-il appris qu'il détestait la chanson de ce stupide ananas?*), un montage de Xanxus le tuant (il se promit de mordre à mort le sous-herbivore le plus possible), un peigne ouvragé et une trousse de premiers soins regroupant des pansements, du désinfectant et des bandages (il allait apprendre à l'herbivore travesti que personne ne lui disait "Maa, c'est dommage qu'un si joli corps soit si mal entretenu!") et le Tome 1 de la "Somme théologique" de Thomas d'Aquin** (l'herbivore bruyant connaissait bien ses goûts… que devait-il faire?) il tomba en arrêt devant un paquet de taille moyenne, percé de multiples petits trous, duquel s'échappaient des petits couinements terrifiés. Il hésita quelques instants, jetant des coups d'œil autour de lui, avant de finalement l'ouvrir.

- Ushishi, je l'ai retrouvé dans ma chambre. Fais attention, il se balade beaucoup.

- Pourquoi ne pas l'appeler Kyorisu*** ? Vu l'originalité que vous avez pour les noms…

Sans dire, un mot, Hibari remonta dans sa chambre, tenant blotti contre lui le petit écureuil qui avait auparavant élu domicile dans le sapin. Hibird et Roll allaient avoir un nouvel ami.

* * *

><p>* Kufufu no Fu. Au cas où. Mais il n'avait pas encore remarqué qu'il y avait d'autres chansons intégrées. Notamment "Sakura addiction". Là le manoir dût subir beaucoup de réparations.<p>

** J'ai hésité entre ça et "L'être et le Néant" de Sartre. Je tiens à préciser que la "Somme théologique" existe vraiment et est très très très grosse. Quand je pense que mes parents l'ont lue plusieurs fois…

*** Roll s'appelle aussi BariNezumi, "Harinezumi" signifiant "hérisson". "Rizu" étant "écureuil", Fran ne s'est pas cassé la tête.

Bon ben voilà. En espérant que vous ayez un tant soit peu aimé. En passant, j'ai assimilé Bel à ma soeur. Maintenant je ferme le verrou de ma porte chaque 24.12 au soir, après 4 ans à être réveillée à l'aube par une furie surexcitée. A part ça, je dois vous annoncer que je ne pourrais plus poster jusqu'au 3 ou 4 janvier (que la personne qui a dit "Super!" lève la main!), étant donné que je part (Yes!) en famille (zut…) dans un coin sans réseau où je me consacrerais à l'écriture des mes fics en cours et des quatre projets à côté. En rentrant, je posterais donc le Nouvel An façon Varia. A 2015 donc ! ^^ Et bonne année en avance ! ^^ Et puis-je demander pour bien débuter l'année… des reviews ? :D


	13. 2015, pour le meilleur et pour le pire

BONNE ANNÉE À TOUTES ! J'espère que vous avez passé un bon 31 décembre à minuit ! (moi j'étais malade… vive le nouvel An…) Et demain c'est la rentrée… T.T Bonne chance à tous ceux qui repartent en cours ! Bref, comme vous devez vous en doutez, cette histoire se déroule le 31 décembre. Ou le Nouvel An du point de vue d'Hiba-chan. Sinon, merci à **halowii'n, MissXYZ **et **tahury** pour leur review ! ^^

**Réponse aux anonymes :**

**MissXYZ :** Pour le réveil c'est simple : Tu vas à l'endroit marqué 271880596933 sur la carte, tu entres dans le vingt-septième bâtiment en partant de la droite, tu vas au dix-huitième étage, tu vas à gauche, tu franchis la trente-troisième porte de droite, tu prends la fiche numéro 26, tu remplis les 69 cases, tu la poses dans le casier numéro 96 et ensuite t'attends qu'il arrive :D Je l'ai fais il y a un an, j'attends encore…

**tahury : **Bonne année à toi aussi ! :) Et bonne rentrée ! :D Ouiiiii ! Hibird et Roll ont un nouveau coupain ! Et t'inquiètes pas pour lui, c'est qu'il est débrouillard l'animal :D La preuve, il a réussi à survivre déjà 5 jours dans le manoir des Varias…

Bon bin… Enjoy ? :D

* * *

><p>Hibari vérifia devant la glace que son nœud de cravate était bien mis et fit une dernière vérification de sa liste mentale.<p>

Graines pour Hibird : Assez pour tenir plus de 24 heures.

Nourriture pour l'écureuil (il hésitait encore entre plusieurs noms… Kyorisu le tentait bien, mais il détestait être influencé) : Des bols entiers dans chaque coin de la chambre.

Fenêtres : Fermées.

Portes : Renforcées ET fermées (à triple tour).

Objets coupants/brûlants (bref dangereux) : Hors de portée des deux animaux.

Vêtements, tissus, objets fragiles : Hors de portée aussi.

Bilan : Pas de moyens d'échappatoire. Pas de dangers potentiels. Pas de dégâts potentiels. Il pouvait descendre sans soucis. Enfin, il espérait.

Retenant un soupir, il fit une dernière caresse à ses deux petits animaux et sortit, prenant bien garde à fermer la porte derrière lui. Il descendit les marches le plus lentement possible, essayant de se préparer mentalement à ce qui l'attendait en bas. Un air résigné à l'intérieur de lui, mais toujours imperturbable en extérieur, il poussa leeeeenntement la porte menant à la salle de réception.

Aussitôt, une tornade blonde lui sauta dessus et essaya de l'emmener sur la piste de danse. Dégainant ses tonfas, il donna quelques coups avant de réussir à se débarrasser de son agresseur. Si tôt et déjà ivre…

- Ah, bonsoir Alouette-san. Vous en avez mis du temps pour venir.

Le brun se saisit du verre (d'eau) que lui tendait Fran sans répondre, se contentant d'hausser un sourcil devant les cheveux en bataille qu'on pouvait apercevoir sous le chapeau. Interceptant son regard, la grenouille but une gorgée de son propre verre (Coca-Cola) avant de répondre, toujours aussi stoïque, à la question muette.

- J'ai eu moins de chance que vous, je n'ai pas réussi à me débarrasser de Bel-sempaï avant un bon quart d'heure, et voilà le résultat…

Grognant légèrement (de compassion ? se demanda le Varia) Hibari se décala de quelques centimètres, évitant ainsi un certain épéiste brun. Se demandant ce qu'ils avaient tous à lui sauter dessus ce soir, il lança un regard assassin au vert qui s'éloignait après lui avoir jeté un "bonne chance" de sa voix neutre. Maudissant intérieurement la constitution bien trop forte du baseballeur qui lui avait permis de venir à cette soirée, il se força au calme en se récitant mentalement par ordre alphabétique la liste complète de chaque habitant et d'où il vivait à Namimori. A la lettre C, Yamamoto lui parlait de ses problèmes familiaux. E, il en était au baseball et à l'escrime. F, c'était ses dernières missions et celles à venir. G, son désespoir amoureux : devait-il oui ou non avouer à Gokudera qu'il l'aimait ? H, il commençait à divaguer sur Hibari, lui posant des questions ridicules. J, le son de sa voix commença à traverser la barrière mentale que s'était érigé le Nuage. K, ses tonfas le démangeaient à l'entendre divaguer sur sa petite enfance. L, son sauveur apparut enfin et il poussa l'épéiste vers lui, remerciant (même si il ne l'avouerait jamais) le fumeur d'avoir réchappé à l'attaque des chocolats. Mais si la Pluie survécut, ce ne fut pas le cas d'une pauvre table qui passait par là et qui succomba à sa –trop- optimiste nature.

- Merci beaucoup Hibari ! T'es un vrai ami toi !

Dès qu'il réussirait à contourner les ordres de l'herbivore en chef, il lui montrerait lui, ce qu'était un "vrai ami". De son point de vue.

Mais le pire fut lorsqu'il regarda sa montre. Seuls trois quarts d'heure avaient passés. Ce qui signifiait qu'il lui restait encore… 2 h 15 de cette stupide "fête" organisée par le Nono à supporter…

~**OoO**~

Un coup d'œil vers la piste de dance lui apprit que c'était au tour de Squalo d'avoir été piégé par Bel. Il se détourna bien vite de ce spectacle affligeant. Les princesses étaient pourtant censées savoir danser…

~**OoO**~

- Kufufu ! Surprise ! Contente de me voir ma petite alouette ?

Ladite alouette lui colla un bébé bovin dégoulinant de morve dans les bras avant de filer vite fait. Il découvrirait plus tard comment l'ananas avait fait pour se remettre si vite des effets des chocolats.

~**OoO**~

1 006 910… 1 006 911… 1 006 913… 1 006 914… 1 006 915… 1 006 916… 1 006 917… 1 006 918… Il ne s'arrêterait donc jamais ? Un nouveau coup d'œil vers son poignet lui appris qu'il était 23 h. Plus qu'une heure à tenir donc. Ca devrait all-

- EXTRÊME !

Pour la première –et sûrement pas la dernière- fois de sa vie, Hibari dut combattre une envie furieuse de se frapper la tête contre le mur le plus proche.

La prochaine fois il triplerait la dose de poison.

~**OoO**~

L'alouette déambulait tranquillement à travers la foule, évitant de son mieux les herbivores dérangés qui se trouvaient en trop grande quantité à son goût à cette soirée, lorsqu'un cri horrible déchira l'air. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers l'entrée de la salle. Là, accroché au linteau de la porte, tremblant, pâle, Lussuria venait d'apparaître, plus blême que jamais. Rassemblant quelques forces, il essaya de parler.

- On… On a… On a tué…

Des murmures s'élevèrent alors que la foule bruissait d'un même mouvement d'incompréhension.

- Ma superbe robe en velours noir ! Termina le travesti en brandissant ledit cadavre, s'effondrant en larmes.

Même les plus ivres adressèrent une prière de remerciement au criminel. Personne ne voulait penser à ce qu'ils avaient évité.

~**OoO**~

La vague de crime ne s'arrêta pas là. Un manteau fut retrouvé, furieusement déchiqueté. Des robes se virent subitement raccourcies, ainsi que des pantalons, chacun se retrouvant totalement effilochés. Le Nono décida d'organiser une réunion au sommet avec les moins ivres (en gros, lui, Xanxus (qui refusa de venir aider des déchets), Squalo, Mammon (qui demanda à être payé), Fran et Hibari)

Début de l'enquête.

- Un criminel…

- Je pensais pas que vous viendriez Alouette-san.

-…se promène parmi nous.

- Hn.

- Nous devons…

- VOOOOI ! Connard de Boss ! Arrête de dormir !

-…l'arrêter pour…

- La ferme herbivore. T'es trop bruyant.

-…préserver cette fête…

- Je dois avoir des bouchons d'oreille quelque part…

- Moi j'ai un bâillon.

-…et nos invités, qui sont…

- VOOOOI, vous allez p-mmph !

-…très importants, je tiens à vous le rappeler.

- Un peu de calme, ça fait du bien.

- Hn.

- Donc, nous devrions commencer par…

- Si on trouve ce type, on devrait le remercier. Ca manquait un peu d'animation cette soirée.

- De simples herbivores.

-… réunir les indices que nous avons sur lui.

- C'est un pervers.

- Il est petit.

- Il anime la fête.

- Mmmph !

- Agile.

- Malin.

- Moummmoph !

- Peut-être un illusionniste.

- Je vais aller mordre à mort l'ananas.

- Mmmemmph !

- Peut-être. Mais ça peut aussi être Bel-sempaï avec ses couteaux.

- Je vais les mordre à mort.

- Maa, calmez-vous les enfants. Il nous faut plus de preuves. Je propose qu'on les interroge…

- MMMMMMOOOOOOOPH !

- Mais avant pouvez-vous détacher Squalo ?

~**OoO**~

Interrogatoire :

Accusés : Belphégor, Mukuro.

Accusateur : Squalo.

Défense de Bel : Fran.

Juge : Timotéo.

Ouverture du procès :

Juge : Bel, Mukuro, vous êtes accusés d'avoir déchiré plusieurs vêtements lors de cette soirée. Squalo, je te laisse présenter les preuves.

Accusation :

Squalo : VOOOOOI ! Ces coupures peuvent avoir été faites avec les couteaux et les fils de ce stupide prince déchu ou avec le trident de la tête d'ananas qui se dissimulerait sous des illusions !

Défense :

Fran : Je dois hélas protester. Shisho est trop soûl pour faire quoi que soit…

- Kufu- Hips ! Regardez, y'a des alouettes qui dansent avec des poulpes dans un lac de grenouilles ! C'est-Hips ! C'est marrant !

Fran : Et je suis, à mon grand regret, resté avec Bel-sempaï depuis un peu avant que les crimes ne commencent et pendant toute leur durée.

Conclusion :

Bel et Mukuro sont innocents.

Problème :

- VOOOOOI ! Mais alors c'est qui le coupable ?

~**OoO**~

Un peu à l'écart, Hibari caressait doucement son écureuil. Le petit malin avait réussi, il ne savait comment, à s'échapper de la chambre. Et les vêtements n'avaient pas survécus à son appétit.

Il faudrait qu'il pense à lui acheter quelque chose pour le récompenser.

~**OoO**~

- 10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… 0 !

- BONNE ANNÉE À TOUS !

Soupirant Hibari se dirigea vers la sortie. C'était enfin fini…

- Ushishi ! Alouette paysanne ! Oublie pas de régler ton réveil ! On part à la montagne demain ! Enfin, aujourd'hui…

* * *

><p>Voili voilou. Au prochain épisode, ce qu'on peut appeler un "arc" commence ! :D Celui des vacances à la montagne ! :D Pour tout vous dire, j'ai des tonnes d'idées pour ce moment, mais je ne sais pas vraiment lesquelles je vais mettre. Je n'ai donc aucune idée du temps que prendra cet arc. Bon, voilà, je demanderais juste… Review ? :3<p> 


	14. je suis et Nous sommes tous Charlie

Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous.

Comme vous devez vous en douter, ceci n'est pas un chapitre. Je ne me sentais tout simplement pas le courage d'en poster un avec ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui.

Vous devez sûrement tous être au courant. Mais je tiens à faire ce mot, ce message, en la mémoire de ces personnes, ces journalistes de Charlie-Hebdo, assassinés aujourd'hui. Je ne m'étendrai pas sur le sujet, je ne dirais pas ce que j'en pense. Je ne peux rien faire pour changer cela, pour faire revenir ces dessinateurs, dont certains que je connaissais personnellement, qui se sont tellement battus pour cette liberté d'expression dont nous bénéficions tous et toutes aujourd'hui, sans qui nous ne pourrions peut-être même pas publier sur ce site. Juste ce petit mot, à leur mémoire, pour les remercier pour tout, pour leurs dessins, leur lutte. Un petit mot pour leur famille, leurs amis. Pour dire que nous n'oublierons jamais ce qu'ils ont fait, et que, quoi qu'il arrive, nous continuerons à nous battre pour cette liberté. Je ne sais pas faire de discours, je ne parle pas bien, mais voilà. Un simple remerciement.

MERCI


	15. Le voyage I : La gare

Saaaaaluuuuuut ! Pas de bonnes bonnes nouvelles ces temps-ci hein ? :/ Mais bon, du coup, pour essayer (j'ai bien dit essayer, mes chevilles rentrent encore dans mes chaussettes, merci x)) de remonter un peu le moral, voici voilou le chapitre 14 qui aurait dû être posté mercredi. Du coup je posterais celui d'aujourd'hui demain ou dimanche, selon le temps que j'aurais et, si je le poste dimanche, celui de ce week-end lundi. (c'est clair hein ? :D) Breeeeef, merci à **Ayui-Ayone, MissXYZ **et **tahury **pour leurs review au dernier chapitre ! :D C'est toujours un plaisir de les lire et de les relire quand ça va pas fort, ça remonte bien le moral ^^ Merci beaucoup ! :D (et continuez ! :D/SBAFF/)

**Réponse aux anonymes :**

**MissXYZ : **Merciiiii ! Moi aussi je l'aime le pitit écureuil. Il est malin non ? (reste à lui trouver un nom…)

**tahury : **Oui, je crois aussi. Mais je pense qu'ils jouent un peu trop avec le feu là… Hiba-chan est bien calme ces temps-ci tu ne trouves pas ? Bref, je lui souhaite bonne chance pour ce voyage u.u Et oui, j'ai compris ce que t'as dit ! :D Aurais-tu oublié que je suis super-hyper-trop-méga-giga intelligente ? :D (*cons* ou pas… - La. Ferme !) Merci, à toi aussi ! :D (quoi qu'elle débute bizarrement cette reprise… o.o)

Soooo… Enjoy ? :)

* * *

><p>Cette fois-ci la porte survécut. Mais seulement parce qu'Hibari en avait commandée une spéciale à Gianinni pour Noël. Sinon Bel n'aurait eu aucun problème à la découper, encore une fois.<p>

Ce matin-là, le brun avait eu comme une impression de déjà-vu. Après avoir été réveillé à 7 heures par un prince surexcité, il était descendu retrouver les autres Varias, complètement endormi. Mais c'est à partir de là que ça dégénéra.

Fran débarqua dans la salle à manger, une petite valise passe-partout dans la main, qu'il balança sur un tas d'autres valises, avant de repartir. Hibari fixa quelques temps le bagage, l'œil morne, essayant de se souvenir où il avait bien pu le voir. Au bout d'un certain temps, il abandonna et se resservit du café, ignorant de son mieux une voix agaçante qui lui chantait en boucle une stupide chanson avec des carnavals dans sa tête*. Si au moins il pouvait mordre à mort ses neurones pour les discipliner un peu plus...

Il réussit à émettre un grognement lorsqu'une assiette contenant un steak presque rouge lui fut déposée sous le nez, accompagnée d'une tasse et d'une cafetière.

Cinq cafés et deux steaks plus tard, il sut soudain pourquoi la valise lui disait quelque chose. **C'était la sienne.** Un regard vers un coin de la salle lui apprit que Hibird était là aussi, enfermé dans un cage, ne bougeant pas une plume.

-… Herbivores…

~**OoO**~

Après avoir détruit quelques murs (l'essentiel pour commencer la journée) les explications lui furent données. Explications qui occasionnèrent la perte de nouveaux murs. Les pauvres.

- Ils partaient en vacances, avec l'accord du Decimo. Vacances qu'ils avaient prévues depuis des mois et auxquelles ils ne comptaient pas renoncer.

- Voyant qu'il n'avait pas été mis au courant (= 1 mur en moins) ils avaient demandé à Fran de préparer sa valise (= disparition du quatrième étage) et de droguer Hibird (= destruction complète de l'aile droite)

- Mais, à cause de leur punition, ils n'auraient pas le droit de voyager avec les service des Vongolas. Sous-entendu : ils devaient faire le trajet avec des civils. Et bien sûr, interdiction de tuer/blesser/mutiler/brûler etc… qui/quoi que ce soit. Et même chose pour la destruction.

~**OoO**~

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent, valises en main, à guetter l'annonce de leur train sur le panneau d'affichage de la gare. Hibari s'était absenté quelques minutes, le temps d'aller s'acheter un verre de café et deux-trois journaux.

Le voyage se déroulait en deux étapes principales : tout d'abord un _Frecce**_, dans lequel ils passeraient deux heures et demie, puis un changement et un autre train, un _Regionale***_ cette fois, qui les amènerait à destination en trois heures. C'est ce qui était en tout cas prévu.

Un coup d'œil à sa chère montre lui apprit qu'il n'était que 8 heures 50. Leur train serait annoncé vers 9 heures 10. Soupirant, il s'accroupit au niveau du sol pour vérifier que son petit écureuil allait bien.

Il n'avait hélas pas eu d'autre choix que de mettre ses petits compagnons dans des cages pour le voyage. Je passerais sur les discussions –batailles- que cela provoqua mais autant dire qu'un bon bout du jardin ne resta pas intact.

Bref. Après avoir donné quelques noisettes et caresses à son nouvel ami il finit, à très grand regret par se tourner vers ses indésirables compagnons de voyage.

Il réussit à rester impassible. Ce qui était assez compliqué étant donné le spectacle qui se jouait devant ses yeux.

Bel était en train de faire une crise. Une. Crise. Il sautait, hurlait, tapait des pieds –s'attirant ainsi les regards de toute la gare- et tirait sans relâche sur la manche de Squalo.

- Siiiiiiiiiii ! J'en veeeeeueuh ! Allez quoi ! Juste uuuuuun ! Et puis je suis un princeuh ! Tu dois faire ce que je dis ! J'en veux ! J'en veux ! J'en veux !

- VOOOOOOOOOOOOIIII ! J'ai dit NON !

- Mais siiiiiiiiiii !

- NON !

- Tu dois le faireuh ! Je suis un prince !

- Un prince déchu.

- Toi la ferme ! Et puis t'en veux aussi ! Pourquoi tu viens pas m'aider ?

Fran soupira. Son sempaï se comportait vraiment en enfant gâté… Mais il fallait avouer que lui aussi en aimerait bien quelques-uns. Le voyage risquait d'être long et il ne savait qu'en faire. Si au moins leur argent n'avait pas été confisqué par Mammon…

- Moi aussi j'en veux un Taichôôôôô…

- VOOOOOOOI ! Quand est-ce que vous comprendrez qu'on peut pas en acheter ? C'est ce foutu pingre qu'a tout l'argent !

- Mammoooon ! Donnes-nous en !

- Non.

- S'il te plaît ?

- Non.

- Alleeeeez quoiii ! C'est rien !

- Regarde maman ! Y'a une princesse ! Y'a une princesse avec des méchants monsieurs bizarres !

- Hm hm, c'est bien mon chéri.

Un coup d'œil vers mes singes lui apprit qu'il semblait être le seul à avoir entendu le gamin…

- Rien ? Ca coûte dans les quatre euros chacun ! Je t'interdis de dire que ce n'est rien !

Restait à savoir dans quelle catégorie il le plaçait lui avant d'aller le mordre à mort. Mais bon, au moins il avait l'œil le gosse. Dernière question : parlait-il de l'herbivore à frange ou de l'herbivore bruyant ?

- VOOOOOOI ! Vous voyez ? Ca sert à rien d'essayer !

- Mais… Luuuuss !

- Oui Bel-chan ? Répondit le travesti, sortant temporairement de son "observation" des jeunes hommes de la gare.

- Squalo et Mammon ils veulent pas nous acheter de magazines !

- Mooo, pourquoi ? Vous pouvez bien faire ça pour Bel-chan et Fran-chan non ? Ce ne sont que des enfants !

- Je. Refuse.

- Ils ont plus de vingt ans ! Ce sont plus des enfants !

- Par rapport à nous si ! On peut bien leur faire ce petit plaisir ~

- VOOOOOOI ! On a dit non !

- Ta gueule déchet. J'essaye de dormir.

- Maa Bossu ! Bel-chan et Fran-chan ont le droit à des magazines hein ?

- Si vous la fermez, oui.

- Parfait ! Venez les enfants, on va en acheter !

Hibari soupira –encore- devant le blond qui sautillait, de joie cette fois. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait au bon Dieu pour tomber avec des cinglés pareils… Heureusement qu'il n'était pas seul dans cette galère… Il jeta un regard attendri à son oiseau qui le lui rendit, en bien plus joyeux. Un nouveau coup d'œil au tableau d'affichage lui apprit qu'il leur restait cinq minutes à attendre. Avec un singe qui dormait, un sous-herbivore qui le surveillait –et qui donc effrayait les herbivores. En fait, il n'était pas si inutile que ça-, un herbivore qui pestait dans son coin contre le prince, un herbivore qui… Il ne savait pas ce que faisait l'herbivore avare. Et trois herbivores partis acheter des journaux pour gamins. Et dire que le voyage n'avait même pas commencé…

- Maaaman ! La princesse elle est plus là !

- Oui oui, c'est bien mon chéri, continue.

De l'herbivore à frange donc…

~**OoO**~

- Wagon 9 ! Souvenez-vous ! Wagon 9, places 26, 27, 28, 29 et 18, 19, 20, 21 ! Deux carrés !

- VOOOOI, on a compris ! C'est la dixième fois que tu le répètes !

- On en est au wagon 6…

- Dépêchez-vous déchets. Ca commence à me gonfler tout ça.

- VOOOOI ! C'est pas de notre faute si le gamin Vongola t'as empêché de prendre ton putain de fauteuil !

- Fermez-la sinon je vous mords à mort.

- Vous êtes pas très convaincant Alouette-san.

Un simple regard noir suffit comme réponse. C'est vrai qu'il devait sûrement avoir des cernes autour des yeux et qu'avec ses animaux il avait l'air plus gentil qu'autre chose mais quand même… Il était un carnivore ! Fallait pas l'oublier !

Un carnivore qui se trimballait deux valises ouais… Mais bon, au moins il n'en avait pas autant que le sous-herbivore, ou l'herbivore bruyant, qui devaient bien en transporter cinq chacun. Sans parler de l'immense valise que traînait le travesti et dont il ne voulait surtout, surtout pas savoir le contenu.

- Mamaaaaan ! Il est bizarre le monsieur avec les cheveux bizarres !

Le gosse avait encore frappé. Mais bon, tant qu'il était pas dans le même wagon qu'eux… Et qu'il ne faisait pas de remarques sur lui… Tout irait bien.

~**OoO**~

Bon. Ils étaient dans le wagon 9. Mais il pouvait l'affirmer, après avoir fait trois fois le wagon, il n'avait pas trouvé une seule trace des places 18 ou 27. Jetant un œil furieux aux singes derrière lui qui n'arrêtaient pas de gueuler, se faisant ainsi beaucoup trop remarquer à son goût par les autres herbivores, il décida d'aller demander à un contrôleur. Et surtout de faire comme si il ne les connaissait pas. Mais alors pas du tout. Même si Fran le collait et que Squalo l'interpellait. Il. Ne. Les. Connaissait. Pas.

~**OoO**~

En fait les places étaient dans le wagon 10. Se retenant très fort de mordre à mort l'herbivore qui lui faisait face, il se contenta d'un simple signe de tête en guise de remerciement et tourna les talons, prêt à aller s'installer. Tant pis pour les singes.

~**OoO**~

Il retint un gémissement en les voyant arriver alors qu'il déposait ses bagages dans l'endroit prévu à cet effet. Le batracien avait dû les prévenir. Finalement, il le mordrait lui aussi à mort. En attendant, il allait les observer tranquillement se démerder pour caser à leur tour leurs valises.

~**OoO**~

Il lança un regard qui se voulait noir mais qui ne fut qu'interrogateur au Roi des Singes quand ce dernier vint s'asseoir en face de lui. La seule explication qu'il eut fut : "Trop bruyant".

Ensuite ce fut l'herbivore avare, à côté de lui. "Tout plutôt que de rester avec Bel et Luss".

Et enfin Fran qui essayait lui aussi d'échapper aux griffes des autres. Bon. Le Roi des Singes passait son temps à dormir et les autres n'étaient pas si énervants. Ca devrait aller.

~**OoO**~

Mais si ce carré n'avait -pour le moment- aucun problème, l'autre n'allait pas tarder à en créer. Avec Bel, Squalo, Lussuria et Lévi côte à côte pendant une durée de deux heures et demie, les ennuis ne traineraient pas. Et Bel, connaissant ses coéquipiers, savait qu'ils ne seraient sans doute pas les seuls à se faire remarquer. Et puis hors de question de laisser sa grenouille seule pendant tout ce temps. Ushishi.

~**OoO**~

- Ooooh ! Il est mignon le petit oiseau ! Il est à toi monsieur ?

-…

* * *

><p>*Kufufu no fu, encore et toujours. Le réveil a frappé…<p>

** Frecce : équivalent du TGV français.

*** Regionale : comme son nom l'indique, ce sont les trains régionaux.

_Merci à tahury pour m'avoir rappelé qu'il fallait des trains italiens ! Et à halowii'n pour mon incohérence à la fin du chapitre ! _

Bon voilà, petit chapitre d'intro (en fait je n'arrive vraiment pas à écrire des trucs de moins de mille mots…) qui commence les vacances de nos chers amis :D Si ça vous rassure, ils ne seront pas toujours aussi sages u.u Bon, juste comme ça, le voyage sera très, très, très inspiré par celui de mes vacances :D (ce chapitre est presque un copié-collé de ma vie en fait…) Et… hum… Si je devais répartir les rôles, je dirais que Fran et Bel se partagent celui de ma sœur (surtout Bel en fait), Squalo et Luss ma mère, Squalo (eh oui, encore. Il est omniprésent) et Xanxus mon père et, en toute modestie, Fran et Hiba-chan le mien. Nan, mes chevilles vont très pourquoi ? :D So, en espérant que ce petit truc bizarre ne vous ait pas trop déçu, je vous dit à demain pour le chapitre qui aurait dû être posté aujourd'hui ^^ En attendant… review ? :)


	16. Le voyage II : Le train a) Le gamin

Bon, je vais faire vite, j'ai pas beaucoup de temps :/ Alors, tout d'abord, **tahury, halowii'n, **merci pour vos reviews, et j'ai bien changé ce que vous m'aviez dit ^^ Ensuite, merci aussi à **MissXYZ** pour sa review. Ah, et ce chapitre sera beaucoup moins centré sur Hiba-chan que les autres.

**Réponse aux anonymes :**

**tahury : **On est d'accord, il est fou. Et tu le penseras encore plus en lisant ça :x J'ai bel et bien changé ce que tu m'avais fait remarquer, merci beaucoup ^^

**MissXYZ : **Viiiii ! *w* Il est vraiment trop mignon comme ça ! *saute partout* Je suis trop contente que tu l'aies dit ! ^^ Ah, moi aussi j'aime ce mioche. J'en suis même une grande fan. Tu verras pourquoi ;)

**Note : **Ce chapitre est légèrement différent des autres. Je me suis permise un petit écart et ai intégré un nouveau personnage c: J'avais la flemme de faire un OC en fait… Bref, un ananas à la première personne qui me diras de quel univers il vient :D (pas que ce soit difficile/SBAFF/)

**Disclaimer : **Vous savez déjà tout, pourquoi le mettre ?

**Pairing :** Des tonnes. Dans ma tête en tout cas. Pour le moment c'est toujours vous qui décidez T.T

Bon bin… Enjoy ? c:

* * *

><p><em>- Ooooh ! Il est mignon le petit oiseau ! Il est à toi monsieur ?<em>

Xanxus ouvrit un œil, se demandant quel était le déchet qui avait osé s'approcher de leurs places. La réponse lui fut donnée sous la forme d'un petit garçon, d'à peine cinq ans, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts, qui caressait Hibird du bout des doigts, un sourire béat scotché au visage. Apparemment il l'avait sorti de sa cage. Le chef des Varias haussa un sourcil mental. Le déchet d'alouette aurait accepté que quelqu'un d'autre que lui touche à son oiseau ? Un coup d'œil en direction du déchet cité lui apprit que non. Hibari avait l'air –un peu- déboussolé, comme si il ne savait pas comment réagir. Ce qui était en quelque sorte le cas. En attendant le petit avait trouvé quelque chose d'autre à faire. Il grimpa sur les genoux de Mammon, puis sur la table qui se trouvait entre eux, et planta son regard dans celui, toujours aussi inexpressif de Fran.

- Huum… je te reconnais ! T'étais avec la princesse tout à l'heure ! Elle est où la princesse ?

- La… princesse ? Répéta Xanxus, pas sûr de comprendre.

- L'herbivore à frange, répondit Hibari dans un soupir.

- Hibari ! Hibari ! Chantonna Hibird en venant se poser dans les cheveux de son maître, attirant sur lui le regard du garçon.

- Oooh ! Il est à toi l'oiseau ? Il est trop mignon ! Il s'appelle comment ?

- Hibird, lâcha automatiquement le brun.

- C'est bizarre comme nom, contra le petit en fronçant le nez.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord.

- Bin si, tu l'as appelé Hi-oiseau. C'est bizarre.

Xanxus dut se retenir de s'esclaffer. Le déchet d'alouette venait de se faire rembarrer en beauté par un gosse même pas sorti de la jupe de sa mère. C'était un jour à marquer d'une pierre rouge.

- Pourquoi tu cherches Bel-sempaï petit ? Questionna Fran en soulevant le gamin par les aisselles.

- Bel… sumpaiii ? Répéta le garçon sans comprendre.

- La princesse quoi, lui expliqua Mammon dans un soupir.

- Ooh ! Ben parce que tout à l'heure elle était là avec sa grenouille et puis elle y était plus et là il y a la grenouille mais pas la princesse alors je voulais savoir si elle allait bien.

- BWAHAHA ! Finit par exploser Xanxus, ne réussissant plus à se retenir. Ce déchet se faisait encore traiter de grenouille par le même mioche, et encore mieux, de la grenouille du déchet princier !

Seulement son rire bruyant eut pour effet d'attirer sur lui l'attention du gamin qui se dégagea des bras de Fran, encore abasourdi bien qu'il n'en laissa rien paraître, pour venir se planter devant Xanxus.

- Toi, t'es le méchant dragon qui a enlevé la princesse.

-… Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire déchet ?

- Mais je vais te battre parce que je suis un chevalier très fort ! A l'attaque ! Lança le gamin sans s'apercevoir de la menace qui planait sur lui.

Tout se tut lorsque qu'il vint planter son petit index dans la poitrine du fils adoptif du Nono.

- Je t'ai vaincu ! Je suis le meilleur ! Relâches la princesse maintenant !

- Décheeeet… Gronda Xanxus en faisant apparaître sa Flamme de la Fureur.

Grosse erreur.

- Oooh ! Tu sais faire du feu ! Ca veut dire que t'es un vrai dragon ! S'exclama le petit en sautant sur les genoux dudit "dragon" pour examiner de plus près la Flamme. Tu peux m'apprendre dis ? Tu peux m'apprendre ?

Le brun resta muet quelques minutes en voyant le gamin approcher craintivement sa main de la Flamme et regarder la grande main hâlée sous toutes ses coutures, essayant de "comprendre comme ça marche". Finalement les neurones rangés dans la case "je suis hyper-fort et je vais tous vous buter déchets" se remirent en marche alors qu'en face de lui les commissures des lèvres du déchet d'alouette se relevaient que quelques millimètres sarcastiques. Il se promit de lui enfoncer au fond de la gorge ce qu'avait lancé le mioche et se prépara à cramer ce même mioche.

Mais, heureusement pour lui, Squalo, envoyé par les autres qui voulaient savoir pourquoi leur Boss avait rit, arriva à temps pour empêcher le gamin de se transformer en steak bien cuit.

- VOOOOOOI ! Ca va pas enfoiré de Boss ? On tue pas un mioche !

- T'aurais dû le laisser faire, lança Hibari.

- Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi gamin !

- C'est lui qu'à commencé, répliqua le petit brun. Oh, et puis c'est toi qui va tout te prendre maintenant de toute façon, termina-t-il en s'enfonçant dans son siège et en fermant les yeux.

Squalo en resta bouche-bée. Soit son cerveau venait de dérailler, soit leur "invité" s'était vraiment comporté comme un gosse. D'ailleurs, en parlant de gosse…

- Je sais ! J'ai trouvé qui t'es ! T'es Raiponce ! J'ai trouvé Raiponce ! J'ai raison hein ? T'es Raiponce ?

- Rai… ponce ?

- Bin oui ! Et lui là, fit le petit en pointant le Boss du doigt, c'est le méchant dragon qui vous a enlevés avec la princesse de la grenouille, mais je l'ai battu ! T'es libre maintenant !

Le squale se tourna vers Mammon, complètement perdu. L'ex-arcobaleno se contenta de lui lancer un "paye si tu veux savoir". L'argenté s'apprêtait à lui gueuler dessus pour avoir de meilleures explications lorsqu'il sentit comme un… tiraillement ? oui, un tiraillement dans ses cheveux. Ne lui dites pas que…

Le noiraud était en train de se donner à cœur joie avec ses beaux, ses si beaux cheveux, ceux auxquels il consacrait tant d'heures, tant de soin chaque jour. Il était en train de les martyriser, les tirant, les emmêlant, se les passant sur le visage, le tout un grand sourire de psycopathe* sur le visage.

-… AAAAAAAH ! ENLEVEZ CE MIOCHE DE MA TETE ! ENLEVEZ-LE !

- Maaa, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Squ-chan ?

Le gamin eut un temps d'arrêt en voyant apparaître Lussuria. Puis, un air décidé sur le visage, il grimpa debout sur l'épaule de Squalo, se tenant debout grâce aux mèches argentées, et, ainsi face au visage du travesti, il put lui parler convenablement.

- T'es bizarre toi. Y'a quoi dans ta valise ?

- Huum… Beaucoup de choses, répondit le multicolore en observant attentivement le bout d'homme qui lui faisait face. Mais c'est que tu es tout mignon toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Bin ma tante –elle veut que je l'appelle maman mais je sais que c'est ma tante- m'a demandé d'aller me balader parce que je la gênais et je suis arrivé là.

- Oh, je vois ! Attends, viens là… Continua la Mama de la Varia en enlevant le petit de son perchoir pour le poser sur une place libre à côté. Et dis-moi, comment tu t'appelles mon mignon ?

- Harry.

- C'est un joli nom mon petit. Et tu sais où elle est ta tante ?

- Par là. Répondit Harry en pointant l'entrée du wagon du doigt. Mais je veux pas aller la voir, elle est pas gentille, et j'aime pas mon oncle et mon cousin aussi, ils sont méchants avec moi.

- Ooh ! Pauvre petit chou ! Mais pourquoi tu ne le dis pas à tes parents ?

- Ils sont morts.

-…

- Oh mais c'est pas grave, de toute façon on peut rien faire. Dis, elle est où la princesse ?

- La princesse ?

- Huuum… Bal simpai je crois que la grenouille l'a appelé comme ça.

- Oh, Bel-chan ? Il est sur le siège là-bas, tiens tu le vois ?

- La princesse !

~**OoO**~

Lorsque, environ une heure plus tard, la tante d'Harry vint enfin le chercher, elle le trouva en train de jouer avec un oiseau jaune et un petit écureuil, bichonné par un homme aux cheveux de toutes les couleurs, entouré par cinq adultes complètement épuisés, un autre prostré dans son coin marmonnant des "Bossu aidez-moi, Bossu je vous en supplie, Bossu" en boucle et un dernier filmant le tout. Elle l'emmena sans un remerciement vers les pauvres Varias, et lorsqu'Harry fit un dernier "Good bye !" en souriant de toutes ses dents vers eux, Lussuria fut le seul à répondre à son salut. Les autres n'en furent que plus effondrés.

Et dire qu'il restait encore plus d'une heure de trajet…

Mais la question que personne ne s'était posée était la suivante : comment un si petit enfant anglais pouvait-il parler aussi bien italien ?

~**OoO**~

- On devrait le recruter, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Fit le châtain en éteignant le projecteur.

- Haha, ce serait une très bonne idée ! Je suis sûr que Squalo serait très content de le revoir, ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre !

- Attends deux minutes Juudaime ! Je fais une recherche sur lui… Alors… Harry Potter… Fils de James et Lili Potter, adopté par Vernon et Pétunia Dursley… Voilà, toutes les informations sur lui sont sur cette fiche !

Bon, devoir encore payer Mammon avait été dur mais au moins ils avaient une nouvelle potentielle recrue !

~**OoO**~

Et c'est pourquoi lorsque, des années et des années plus tard, après avoir vaincu un certain mage noir, Harry reçut une lettre lui proposant de passer quelques temps au manoir Varia, en Italie, des images d'hommes étranges et gentils et d'un voyage en train surgirent dans sa tête et il accepta. Pour le plus grand malheurs de presque tous les Varias. Mais c'est une autre histoire…

* * *

><p>* du point de vue de Squalo hein. Pour les autres c'est juste un adorable sourire d'un adorable petit garçon qui joue.<p>

Oui, bon, désolée, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, désolée, désolée. Et en plus j'ai un peu changé l'histoire, je sais bien que jamais Harry ne serait allé en Italie avec les Dursley, mais bon, c'est une fiction hein… Et puis ce petit crossover ne change pas trop l'histoire ^^… Si ? Ca m'est venu tout seul lorsque je cherchais sa couleur d'yeux et de cheveux. Et vu que je passe de plus en plus de temps sur les fics HP ces temps-ci… Vous m'en voulez pas j'espère ? :( Bref, je demanderais tout de même… Review ? :D


	17. Le voyage III : Le train b) Discussion

Salut salut salut ! Et un autre chapitre ! Vous savez que je vous adore ? Je poste le chapitre, je remets mon ordi aux mains de mes parents, et le lendemain quand je me lève et que je le reprends, je vois trois reviews en plus ! Quoi de mieux pour commencer la journée ? Vous m'avez boosté le moral ! Merciiiii ! Et vous êtes trop fortes ! Vous avez toutes deviné qu'il s'agissait d'Harry Potter ! Comment vous avez fait ? 'o'

Donc, un trèèèès grand merci à **hanahime, halowii'n, MissXYZ, tahury **et **MakeYourDreams **pour leurs reviews ! ^^

**Réponse aux anonymes :**

**hanahime : **Eh oui, la première review du chapitre ! :D Et donc, la première à dire qui était Harry ! Voici pour toi l'ananas promis ! :D *tend un ananas virtuel* Surtout, ne le manges pas et vénères-le ! Sinon, merci pour tous ces compliments *rougit* Ca me fait vraiment plaisir, et puis je suis très contente que tu dises ça, parce que j'ai souvent l'impression de tomber dans l'OOC ^^" Alors tu me soulages vraiment ^^ Pour une suite avec Harry… Faut voir… Peut-être quand j'atteindrais les 100 reviews :D

**MissXYZ : **Ouiiii ! Il est trop fort notre petit sorcier ! Et puis, ça lui fait de l'entraînement pour vaincre Voldemort-chan ! ^^

**tahury : **Eh oui :D Je suis folle hein ? x) Et j'aime bien surprendre justement… Niark niark niark/BAM/ Ah, qu'il est fort ce petit Harry… Au moins, il est fin prêt pour affronter le mage noir là :D …"quand c'est bien fait"… C'est pour ça que je ne m'y risquerais pas x)

**Disclaimer : **Je les veux. Je ne les ai pas. Puis-je aller me suicider ?

**Pairing : **Alors là y'en a pas mal. J'avance :D En plus, un des pairings final commence à se mettre en place… MOUHAHAH-/PAN/

Bon bin… Enjoy ? c:

* * *

><p>Fini… C'était fini… Il était enfin parti… Hibari détourna vivement les yeux afin d'éviter le regard émeraude du petit qui faisait un dernier au revoir à l'herbivore travesti. Une fois sûr que le danger était parti, il se renfonça dans son siège, retenant le soupir de soulagement qui menaçait de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Il pouvait enfin lire…<p>

18 pages plus tard, un discret "ushishi" vint le distraire. Il releva les yeux pour voir une certaine grenouille être emportée par son prince. Rien d'intéressant donc.

69 pages et un VOOOOI plus tard, il fut de nouveau tiré de sa lecture. Par quelqu'un qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé faire ça.

- Tu lis quoi déchet ?

Il lança un regard noir au Roi des Singes avant de relever légèrement son livre afin que la couverture soit visible. Un simple grognement lui répondit. Pensant être enfin tranquille, il reprit sa lecture.

-… Et c'est bien ?

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? D'habitude le Roi des Singes se contentait de dormir, de jeter des objets et de tirer sur tout ce qui bougeait et de boire son vin. Il ne faisait pas la causette à son ennemi ! Et puis c'était quoi cette question idiote ?

Face à son absence de réaction, le Boss de la Varia retint un soupir et finit par lui jeter un bout de papier chiffonné sur les genoux. Il observa l'autre s'en saisir et s'amusa de voir les yeux bleus glacés s'écarquiller de plus en plus.

- Apparemment toi tu ne l'as pas reçu.

Il eut comme réponse un regard noir, miraculeusement accompagné de paroles.

- Si. Mais je ne l'ai pas lu.

- T'es un déchet idiot. Alors ? Par quoi veux-tu qu'on commence ?

- Pas plus que toi. Et pourquoi est-ce que je saurais ? Je me fiche totalement de ce que veut cet herbivore.

- Dans ce cas prépares-toi à la sanction, répondit Xanxus en baillant. Le déchet avare est témoin que j'aurais essayé. Mais lorsqu'il t'interrogera toi, tu ne pourras rien répondre. Ne sois pas surpris de devoir supporter le déchet ananas après.

Et un regard noir, un. Wouao. Puis il vit les épaules de l'autre se baisser légèrement. Ca voulait dire qu'il acceptait de se plier aux règles de l'autre déchet Vongola. En même temps, lui non plus n'avait pas eu d'autre choix.

- J'imagine qu'il faut commencer par le plus basique. Finit par lâcher l'ex-préfet.

- Pourquoi pas. Tu t'appelles comment ?

- T'es encore plus stupide que ce que je pensais.

- C'est toi qui voulais commencer par le plus basique déchet, répondit le fils adoptif du Nono, un léger rictus sarcastique accroché aux lèvres. Alors ?

-… Hibari Kyôya. 21 ans. Souffla finalement l'autre du bout des lèvres.

- Xanxus Vongola. 29. Tu vois c'était pas si difficile déchet.

- La ferme.

- Nan. Bon, maintenant je crois qu'il va falloir approfondir.

Il observa avec amusement le déchet qui lui faisait face se rembrunir. Si au moins lui aussi n'était pas dans cette situation…

- T'aimes quoi ?

-… C'est quoi cette question ?

- Une autre question basique. Alors déchet ?

- Mordre les herbivores à mort. Mordre l'ananas à mort. Vous mordre à mort. Me battre.

- Très intéressant comme programme. Et à part ça ?

Hibari fusilla du regard son interlocuteur qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à le faire tourner en bourrique. Il se vengerait, c'était promis.

- Fais pas le con, je sais que t'aimes d'autre trucs.

-… Hibird. Roll. Namimori. La viande rouge. Dit-il, d'une voix presque inaudible. A toi maintenant.

- Huum… Buter les déchets. Emmerder les déchets. T'emmerder. L'alcool. La viande.

- Bester ?

- Peut-être bien. Eluda le brun aux cicatrices.

- Bon, voilà, on en connaît plus sur l'autre. On peut arrêter maintenant.

- Je crois pas non. Ca suffira pas.

Si les regards pouvaient tuer, Xanxus serait mort des milliers de fois. Mais en bon futur Boss des Vongolas il ne se laissa pas intimider par l'autre.

- T'as des frères ou des sœurs ?

- Non. Toi ?

- Non plus.

- Tu mens. T'en as eu trois.

- C'était pas mes vrais, gronda Xanxus. Qu'est-ce qu'il détestait quand on parlait de sa "famille", ces déchets de première classe qui lui avaient mentis toute son enfance…

Hibari se contenta de hausser un sourcil face à sa réaction avant qu'un rictus satisfait ne vienne étirer ses lèvres.

- On c'est vrai… Toi t'as été adopté… D'ailleurs tu l'as appris comment ?

Il jouait vraiment avec le feu. Mais il s'en fichait. Lui, il était un carnivore.

- Ca ne te regarde pas.

- Si.

La guerre était déclarée. Mais le plus vieux refusait catégoriquement d'entrer dans le jeu de son interlocuteur.

-… J'ai juste fouillé dans les affaires du vieux.

Juste ça. Dommage. Et en plus il avait même pas sorti ses pistolets. Pfff, il voulait son combat lui… bon, il allait bien trouver une autre manière d'énerver l'autre.

Malheureusement pour lui, ce fut Xanxus qui trouva en premier.

- Et tu baises avec le déchet ananas ?

-… QUOI ?

Un ricanement échappa au balafré en voyant l'air choqué qu'affichait son face à face. Bon, vu qu'on parlait d'Hibari Kyôya, ce n'était pas vraiment flagrant, mais c'était déjà ça.

- Bien sûr que non. T'es con.

- Bah à vous voir vous tourner autour tout le temps on peut se poser des questions.

- On se tourne pas autour.

- Oh ? Alors toutes ces propositions de combat étaient sincères ? Vous ne faites pas un… autre genre de combat parfois ?

-…

- Je te rappelle que tu dois répondre honnêtement.

Le cerveau d'Hibari tournait à plein régime. Oui, il avait déjà couché quelques rares fois avec l'ananas herbivore. Mais il était hors de question qu'il le dise au Roi des Singes !

- A voir ta tête, je dirais que oui.

Ses poings se crispèrent. Merde merde merde et merde ! Il allait le mordre à mort en sortant de ce train, c'était juré. Et le chef herbivore ne perdait rien pour attendre non plus.

- Et toi, tu baises avec l'herbivore bruyant ?

- Le déchet requin ? Ouais, pendant un moment. Mais là on a arrêté.

Et merde. Ca avait pas marché. Son "adversaire" avait répondu sans problème. Dans ce cas…

- Pourquoi ? Il avait un autre coup ?

- Nan, on en avait juste marre, ça menait à rien. Et toi, t'es encore avec le déchet d'ananas ?

- On n'a jamais été ensemble. C'était juste comme ça.

- Si tu le dis déchet.

Rictus sarcastique, le retour. Ah, qu'il avait envie de le retirer de ces lèvres…

- Mais t'es sûr ? Moi je pensais plutôt qu'il t'avait largué. En même temps, vu ton caractère de merde…

- Personne ne me lâche. C'est moi qui les laisse tomber.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Par exemple, c'est moi qui a cassé avec le déchet princier.

- Oh ?

- Trop chiant.

- Et avec qui d'autre t'es allé dans les singes ? Avec le batracien ?

- Nan. Trop stoïque.

- L'herbivore travesti ?

- Trop travesti. Et nécrophile.

- Le sous-herbivore ?

- Plutôt mourir. Mais toi ? T'as quelqu'un en vue ?

- J'ai pas à te le dire.

- Le déchet Vongola ?

- Jamais. Il est beaucoup niais, énervant et herbivore.

- Le déchet dynamiteur ?

- Il est sur l'herbivore baseballeur. Et il n'a que des défauts.

- Le déchet baseballeur alors ?

- Non. Trop souriant.

Mammon continuait à prendre ses notes à toute vitesse, alors que les deux autres continuaient à se lancer des piques, l'ayant totalement oublié. Les informations qu'il apprenait là lui seraient sûrement très utiles à l'avenir. Et la photo du petit brun, alors que Xanxus admettait qu'il avait déjà fantasmé sur lui, lui rapporterait à coup sûr beaucoup.

* * *

><p>Fin bâclée, je sais. Mais là mon père va venir confisquer mon ordi alors si je veux tenir les délais T.T Je dois admettre que je ne suis pas très satisfaite de ce chapitre. J'ai l'impression d'être tombée dans encore plus d'OOC. Bon, quand même… review ? c: Pour mon contrôle d'anglais !<p> 


	18. Le voyage IV : L'entre-deux

Pas le temps, pas le temps, je vais être en retard, en retard, en retard… Bon, on va faire vite : je suis sincèrement désolée mais je ne pourrais plus poster que deux fois par semaine. Bref, maintenant merci à **halowii'n, erebe, tahury **et **MissXYZ (je te réponds demain promis !)**

**Réponse aux anonymes :**

**erebe : **Bon, réponse à ta review du chapitre 16… En espérant que tu la voies. T'as pensé direct à Harry ? On est deux ! :D Moi aussi, quand je me suis lue, je me suis dit : c'est Harry ! Uen fic sur Harry plus grand qui va chez les Varias… Tu sais qu'à cause de toi je passe de huit projets en cours d'écriture à neuf ? x) Sinon, merci pour tes compliments :D

**tahury : **Wouaoh, grande review x) Alors… Merci d'aimer cette fin :') En espérant que ce soit pareil avec ce chapitre -_- (j'ai un gros problème avec ce que j'écris : je n'aime jamais u.u") T'aimes pas le 6918 ? Argh… Moi j'en suis une fan invétérée x) Par contre j'ai du mal avec le 1827… J'aime pas les Hiba-chan dominant :/ Par contre j'adore le Tsuna x Hibari :D Donc, toi et Hiba-chan êtes sur la même longueur d'onde ? … Hibaaaaaa-chaaaaan ! J'ai trouvé ta jumeeeeeeelle ! Et Xanxus est **forcé **de s'intéresser à Hiba-chan comme tu dis u.u Mais en effet, je n'ose pas imaginer ce que les deux ensembles pourraient produire x) *va fouiller dans ses idées* Ah bin si en fait… Mammon ne laisserait jamais échapper une occasion pareille. Ce voyage en train s'avère en effet très riche en informations et il en profite x) Mais enfin ! Tout le monde sait que Xanxus fait une addiction au mot "déchet" ! Il en consomme le plus possible ! Et en plus c'est même pas mauvais pour sa santé u.u Seulement pour celle des autres… :D

**Disclaimer :** Pourquoi infliger toujours cette torture mentale aux pauvres fangirls que nous sommes ? ToT Akira Amano-samaaaaa ! Donnez-les nooooous ! Siouplait.

**Pairing :** Cette fois, rien de précis. A part peut-être un léger 18sandwich. Et un culte voué à Bel venant d'être créé.

Bon bin… Enjoy ? c:

* * *

><p>- VOOOOOOOI ! Tout le monde ! On arrive dans cinq minutes ! Préparez-vous !<p>

Tirés de leur passionnante discussion par le squale, les deux bruns se défièrent encore quelques instants du regard avant que Hibari ne casse l'échange, se levant pour ranger les quelques affaires qu'il avait sorti, enfiler son manteau et aller chercher sa valise dans le filet à bagages. Xanxus bailla avant de décider qu'il avait encore tout son temps.

~**OoO**~

Assis tranquillement sur un des bancs du quai, Hibari regardait d'un œil intéressé les Varias tenter tant bien que mal de sortir du wagon.

Lui il avait pu éviter la cohue de la descente en se préparant avec dix minutes d'avance mais les singes, en bons idiots qu'ils étaient, avaient décidés que puisque c'était le terminus ils n'avaient pas besoin de se dépêcher. Résultat : il avait une vue parfaite sur le dos de l'herbivore travesti qui essayait de faire passer son énorme valise à travers la porte, déjà encombrée par l'herbivore princier qui voulait passer devant en prétextant qu'il était… bin, un prince. Si il distinguait bien, derrière il y avait l'herbivore bruyant qui poussait de toutes ses forces sur l'énorme bagage, espérant sûrement débloquer ainsi la situation, et à côté le batracien qui, lui, tirait sur son sempaï comme pour le faire rentrer dans l'habitacle.

Il n'esquissa pas un mouvement quand quelqu'un d'autre vint prendre place à côté de lui. De toute façon il l'avait déjà senti venir.

Ils restèrent quelques instants dans cette position avant qu'une nouvelle personne ne vienne les rejoindre. Après un petit moment de silence, Mammon prit la parole, s'adressant au nouveau venu.

- T'as abandonné ?

- J'ai préféré suivre votre trace Mammon-sempaï. Ils sont trop énervants.

- Et idiots.

Hibari n'ajouta rien face à la vérité profonde que ces deux-là venaient d'énoncer. Vérité tellement évidente d'ailleurs qu'il se demandait si c'était vraiment utile de la dire.

-… Je me demande si ils penseront à faire comme nous.

- Ca m'étonnerait. A la limite Squalo aurait pu y penser, mais vu là où il est…

Le requin était en effet maintenant coincé entre les valises que portait Lévi et une des parois du wagon. A se demander comment il avait fait pour en arriver là.

- Tiens, Travesti-sempaï vient de tomber sur le quai.

- Dommage que la valise n'en ait pas fait autant.

- Mais elle plus avancée vous trouvez pas ?

Un simple haussement d'épaules lui répondit et ils retournèrent s'abîmer tous les trois dans la contemplations de ces hommes qui essayaient de descendre d'un wagon de train. Quelle décadence…

~**OoO**~

Hibari jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et se pencha vers son sac pour sortir un des sandwichs qu'il avait préparé juste avant qu'ils ne partent. Il était déjà 12 h 35 et il commençait à avoir faim.

A côté de lui Fran, Mammon, Lussuria et Bel firent de même. A croire qu'il avait une aura de leader.

~**OoO**~

12 h 45 et Squalo avait enfin réussi à faire sortir toutes les valises du train. L'alouette résista à l'envie d'imiter les autres singes qui l'applaudissaient ironiquement. Fallait pas exagérer.

~**OoO**~

12 h 50, Hibari en était à la moitié de son sandwich et leur train n'était toujours pas là. Alors qu'il était censé arriver à 12 h 45. Bon, cinq minutes de retard ça devrait aller. Mais, allez savoir pourquoi, il avait comme un mauvais pressentiment. Peut-être le fait de voir l'herbivore à frange et le batracien jouer à chat sur le quai en dérangeant tous les autres voyageurs…

~**OoO**~

_- En raison d'un problème survenu sur la ligne, le train 26391877769B aura trois quarts d'heure de retard. Nous vous remercions de votre compréhension._

… Non. C'était impossible. Il avait mal entendu. Oui c'est ça, il avait mal entendu. Et toute la gare aussi. Ca ne pouvait pas arriver.

- Alouette paysaaaaaanne ! Tu viens jouer avec nous ?

… Pourquoi lui ?

~**OoO**~

- Je suis désolé monsieur mais nous ne pouvons vraiment rien faire. Comme je vous l'ait déjà dit, la neige tombée cette nuit et ce matin a perturbé le trafic et nous ne pouvons pas faire plus que ce qui a déjà été fait. Je suis vraiment désolé, mais essayez de comprendre n-

- Ce que je comprends très bien, grogna Hibari, son tonfa plaqué tout contre la gorge de l'homme, c'est que je refuse de passer deux minutes de plus avec _eux _et que vous avez intérêt à trouver une solution rapidement avant que je ne m'énerve vraiment et que je ne vous morde à mort.

L'homme déglutit difficilement, essayant de comprendre le problème du brun. Trois quarts d'heure ce n'était rien quand on pensait au train censé arrivé à 10 h 50 qui n'était pas encore là ! Et franchement, le menacer avec une arme… Il était fou, c'était la seule option possible. Si au moins il pouvait atteindre son téléphone, coincé dans sa ceinture…

- N'y penses même pas, _herbivore_, le menaça le gardien du Nuage, abandonnant le vouvoiement.

- Si… S'il vous plaît… Je… On n-

- Le. Train. Siffla Hibari.

- J-

- Ushishi ! Trouvé ! C'est toi le chat !

Le brun se retourna, comme au ralenti, vers le prince qui venait de lui donner une tape à l'arrière du crâne et qui s'enfuyait maintenant en courant, le narguant avec le sac qu'il lui avait dérobé et qu'il considérait comme l'un des plus important pour sa survie au milieu de ces cinglés.

L'employé remercia tous les dieux possibles et imaginables et bénit au moins mille fois le blond pour l'avoir sauvé du danger que présentait ce fou en voyant ledit fou partir à toute vitesse vers l'endroit où était le voleur.

~**OoO**~

- Bossu ?

- Hn.

- Vous faisiez quoi avec Alouette-san dans le train ? Je vous ai vu parler mais Bel-sempaï ne m'a pas laissé m'approcher.

- On faisait connaissance.

A côté d'eux Squalo s'étrangla avec le morceau de salade qu'il était en train d'avaler.

~**OoO**~

Xanxus observa du coin de l'œil le déchet avare donner à manger aux animaux du déchet d'alouette. Animaux qu'il avait bien été obligé de lui confier puisqu'il devait rattraper son bien qui était actuellement entre les mains d'un certain prince blond. Il se lassa bien vite du spectacle, mais y retourna en entendant un petit rire. Et, une fois n'est pas coutume, il fut surpris. Avant de tomber dans la consternation la plus profonde.

Le déchet requin et le déchet travesti étaient en train de gagatiser devant les boules de poil et de plumes. L'argenté était même en train de donner à picorer quelques graines à l'oiseau, sans réussir à retenir son sourire attendri.

Xanxus se renfonça le plus profond possible sur le banc et but une grande rasade d'alcool, s'attirant les regards indignés des déchets civils. Il était vraiment tombé sur des subordonnés affligeants…

~**OoO**~

Là. Il venait d'apercevoir un éclat de cheveux blonds. Se faufilant adroitement à travers la foule, ses tonfas sortis, il se rapprochait de plus en plus de sa cible. Il pouvait sentir sa présence, même pas dissimulée, à à peine quelques pas devant lui.

Mais il savait que si il continuait ainsi il n'arriverait jamais à la rattraper. Aussi, prenant bien soin de cacher sa présence, il passa sur le côté, empruntant un chemin parallèle au sien, et, se dissimulant derrière les poteaux et herbivores présents, il se rapprochait de plus en plus près. Une vingtaine de mètres… Dix… Cinq… Le blond se retourne vers lui… Il n'hésite pas et bondit, esquivant les couteaux volant vers lui.

~**OoO**~

Après une dizaine de minutes d'un combat acharné, il avait enfin réussi à reprendre son sac des mains de cet infâme voleur d'herbivore à frange. Ignorant les regards choqués que leur lançaient les personnes présentes, il ouvrit le sac et constata avec soulagement que l'herbivore n'avait pas touché aux sandwichs, hamburgers et chocolats qu'il contenait.

Il était sauvé.

Et en plus le train arrivait dans moins de cinq minutes. La vie n'était décidément pas si horrible.

Il n'aurait jamais dû penser ça.

* * *

><p>En y réfléchissant, je me suis dit que je pourrais faire débarquer de nouveaux persos pour emm*rder Hiba-chan. Persos qui devraient arriver à la fin du voyage. Devinerez-vous qui ils sont ? c: Sinon… Review ?<p> 


	19. Le voyage V : Train, taxi et arrivée

Chapitre 18. Je n'ai rien fait de spécial. Argh. Et vu que j'ai pas le temps, je répondrais aux reviews demain. Là, juste un très grand merci à **Erebe, halowii'n, tahury, MissXYZ **et **Hanahime. **Vous vous rendez compte que si vous continuez comme ça, j'atteindrais les 100 reviews dans environ 7 chapitres ? ôô

_Edit du 22/01/2015_

Bon, voilà comme promis les… **Réponses aux anonymes ! :D**… Hum hum. Pardon. Encore désolée pour le retard ^^"

**Hanahime : **Happy que ce chapitre t'ait fait rire :D Je me suis toujours dit que ces deux-là pourraient très bien s'entendre… Les preuves : 1- Ils portent tous deux leur veste sur les épaules. 2- Ils parlent tous les deux aux gens en les rabaissant ("herbivore" "déchet") 3- Leur musique a les mêmes accords 4- Xanxus futur a la même coupe que Hibari. Ceci est une liste non exhaustive. 'Fin bref… HIBA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAN ! SORS DE CE CORPS !

**tahury : **Hiba-chan aura toujours un karma horrible avec moi dans les parages :D (et la Varia, Tsuna, Mukuro et des tonnes d'autres bien sûr, mais ils sont moins important u.u Non, mes chevilles vont très bien pourquoi ?) Comprends : j'ai failli le faire faire mordre à mort, mais les ordres de Tsu-chan étaient formels et puis Bel est arrivé trop tôt alors… *yeux de chat Potté* Désoléeee… :c Euuuh… Maintenant que tu le fais remarquer, c'est vrai 'o' Oh my god… Bon, on va prendre tes 4 raisons (*essaye de se dém*erder*) et on va rajouter qu'étant donné qu'il n'a pas vraiment eu d'enfance, il l'a reportée à cet âge-là :D Elle est pas bien mon explication ? :D …Non ? …*sors*

Ma réponse est formelle : Oui. Mais faut pas leur dire ! *chuchote* En fait ils pensent qu'il leur en reste encore deux alors… Faut surtout pas leur apprendre qu'ils s'en partagent un demi pour tous !

… La meilleure façon de le savoir ? :D Y aller !/SBAFF/

**MissXYZ : **Tr… Très probable ?! … MIRCIIIIII !

**Disclaimer : **Je ne dirais rien. Je ne penserais rien. Je n'aurais pas d'envie de meurtre envers Akira Amano pour ne pas nous avoir donné les personnages de KHR! . Je ne tuerai pas mon proch- Ah non, ça c'est autre chose.

**Pairing : **Attendez que je relise et je vous dit ! *relis* Rien… *aura dépressive*

Bon bin… Enjoy ? c:

* * *

><p>Hibari se tenait au bord du quai, valises en main, guettant le train qui devait arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Ne faisant pas confiance à la foule d'herbivores qui attendaient le même train qu'eux, il avait préféré se placer à un endroit où il était sûr de pouvoir monter. Et bien sûr, les singes avaient été obligés de le suivre…<p>

Ah ben non en fait, ils se dirigeaient vers l'autre quai. Pourq-

- VOOOOOI, tu viens gamin ?

Même pas besoin de répondre. Non.

- VOOOI, viens !

Pas question. Il était très bien là. En plus si ils s'éloignaient trop, ils n'allaient pas pouvoir monter.

- VIENS !

Non, non, non et non.

- Ushishi…

~**OoO**~

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? S'énerva le brun, tiré malgré lui avec les autres Varias.

- On a regardé sur le panneau d'affichage, le train arrive là !

- Non ! De l'autre côté !

- Si, regardes : 12 h 44, 45 minutes de retard, arrivée quai A.

- Mais le train de 10 h 05 va arriver avant, de l'autr-

Un train passa. Sur l'autre quai. Se remplit. Se bloqua –trop de monde. Des gens furent évacués. Il repartit.

-… Je vous l'avais bien dit.

Bien sûr les singes l'ignorèrent.

~**OoO**~

- Celui-là, on l'a, siffla Hibari, ses yeux presque noirs sous le coup de la colère.

Quand il pensait que sans ces idiots il serait en ce moment dans le train, assis sur un de ces sièges, lisant tranquillement…

~**OoO**~

Cette fois il avait réussi. Posté tout au bord du quai, il avait vu le train arriver. Il avait observé les autres herbivores, calculé comment faire pour entrer sans difficulté.

Puis il était monté. L'un des premiers. Dédaignant le filet à bagages, il s'était jeté sur une des seules places libres, près d'une fenêtre, et avait déposé sa valise sur le siège d'à côté, montrant clairement son refus d'avoir un voisin. Enfin, il avait pu regarder tranquillement les singes essayant de monter.

Pour le moment, ça commençait bien.

~**OoO**~

Et bizarrement, le reste se déroula tout aussi facilement. Les singes étaient étrangement calmes –pas silencieux, faut pas exagérer hein. Il avait lu sa _Somme théologique_ pendant la moitié du voyage, puis, apprenant que le train avait deux heures de retard de plus, il avait changé de lecture, optant pour un simple roman policier, ne voulant pas épuiser dès l'aller son livre le plus intéressant. Il avait aussi dormi, bercé par le roulement du train et les chuchotis de ses voisins de derrière. Le paysage défilait, monotone, la neige se faisait de plus en plus présente, recouvrant tout d'abord juste le bas-côté des chemins, puis les voitures, les toits, les arbres, les routes.

Quand le transport s'était arrêté, définitivement, il n'y avait pas cru. Ces quatre heures n'avaient pas pu passer si vite… Si calmement… Et apparemment si. Un miracle venait de se produire. Vive les livres.

Il rangea ses affaires et se leva, apaisé, presque de bonne humeur.

Jusqu'à qu'il ne voie une grande tâche de sang là où il s'était assis.

Et malheureusement pour lui, les singes l'aperçurent aussi.

- Ushishi, l'alouette paysanne a ses règles !

Il sortit à grands pas du wagon, ses tonfas le démangeant.

~**OoO**~

Debout devant le miroir des toilettes des hommes, il essayait tant bien que mal de cacher la tâche sombre à l'arrière de son pantalon, causée par un des couteaux de l'herbivore à frange qui avait apparemment réussi à le toucher. La blessure étant minime, il ne l'avait même pas sentie.

A son plus grand malheur.

~**OoO**~

Après avoir à peu près réussi à endiguer les dégâts (il avait dû, contraint et forcé par son honneur, utiliser ses Flammes de la Brume), il revint vers ses compagnons de voyage qui étaient en train de charger leurs valises dans des voitures envoyées par l'hôtel (un chalet) où ils logeraient. Bien sûr, un hôtel de mafieux.

Ignorant du mieux possible les regards moqueurs lancés par les Varias, il balança sa valise dans le premier coffre venu, s'engouffra dans l'habitacle à la place passager (celle conducteur était déjà prise), boucla sa ceinture et regarda son voisin.

Il déboucla sa ceinture, ouvrit la portière, se dirigea vers la deuxième voiture et vit qu'elle était déjà pleine (Lussuria lui fit coucou de la fenêtre). La mort dans l'âme, il retourna à sa place.

Entre Bel et Squalo. Avec Xanxus à l'avant.

Argh.

~**OoO**~

Il avait réussi à obtenir la place à côté de la fenêtre, après grand nombre de négociations et un grognement du Roi des Singes. Il était maintenant en train de résister à la tentation d'aller fouiller sa valise pour en extraire ses chères et tendres Boules-Quiès, ne réussissant plus à supporter les continuelles disputes entre l'herbivore bruyant et l'herbivore à frange depuis la deuxième minute de voiture.

A l'avant, le chauffeur annonça qu'il ne leur restait plus qu'une heure de route.

Il baissa entièrement la vitre, se noyant dans la sensation de l'air qui sifflait à ses oreilles et s'imaginant balancer les deux herbivores par cette ouverture.

Il était persuadé qu'un jour les rêves deviendraient réalité.

~**OoO**~

Hibari sortit lentement de la voiture, les oreilles bourdonnantes, son équilibre beaucoup moins sûr qu'à l'accoutumée.

Il était resté deux heures, DEUX HEURES, assis à côté de l'herbivore bruyant. Qui n'avait pas démenti son surnom. Deux heures à l'entendre hurler. Deux heures à résister à la tentation de se boucher les oreilles (il avait un honneur tout de même !). Bien qu'il ait cédé à la fin. Et que cela n'ait rien changé.

Et maintenant il était plus sourd qu'un vieillard, constata-t-il avec horreur lorsqu'il s'aperçut que, il avait beau voir les lèvres du chauffeur bouger, il n'en émanait aucun son.

_Oh, God._

~**OoO**~

Heureusement, son ouïe était revenue. Juste à temps pour entendre l'hôtesse d'accueil leur dire tout sourire que le Grand et Bon et Fort Vongola Decimo (avec les majuscules s'il vous plait) leur avait demandé de ne leur donner qu'une seule chambre pour eux tous.

A la surprise unanime, il se contenta de la regarder d'un œil vide et de se diriger vers leur chambre. Maintenant, il savait que rien ne pouvait être pire.

~**OoO**~

- Bon, alors on va aller chercher les forfaits, puis on va louer tout le matériel d'accord ? On va profiter que tout le monde arrive ce soir et demain pour éviter la cohue habitu-

Lussuria fut interrompu par des coups frappés à la porte. Etant le plus près du panneau de bois, ce fut Hibari qui alla ouvrir, pensant qu'il devait s'agir du service de chambre.

- Hibari-chan ~ ! Comment vas-tu ?

Il referma aussitôt la porte, se faisant une note mentale.

Ne jamais dire que ça ne pouvait pas être pire. Il venait d'avoir la preuve que si.

* * *

><p>J'ai fait une grande ellipse du voyage, je sais. Mais voilà, je n'avais aucune idée pour. (enfin si, une, mais minable). Bravo à Erebe pour avoir deviné, entre autres, qui serait celui qui viendrait aider Hiba-chan à toucher le fond :D A demain ! Ah, avant… Review ? :) (pleaaaaaaase ! Continuez ! Je vous aime !)<p> 


	20. S'installer

Salut tooooouuuut leeeeee moooooondeeeeee… Chapitre 19, où je n'avais aucune idée et que je trouve désespérant de nullité et de non-humour. Vous pourrez taper sur moi en cliquant sur le joli petit carré blanc en dessous de ce chapitre. N'hésitez pas à le faire ! :D Sinon, merci à **halowii'n, MissXYZ, Erebe **et **Hanahime** pour leurs reviews ^^

**Réponse aux anonymes :**

**MissXYZ : **Oui, entièrement d'accord avec toi, le pov'chou. Et t'as tout bien deviné u.u

**Hanahime : **Eh oui, t'as réussi à pas te tromper ! :D En même temps qui à part lui et Lussuria (et des tonnes d'autres, mais la flemme de les dire :D) serait assez fou pour l'appeler Hiba-chan ? Plein. Mais pour mettre un "~" ? Lui ou Muku-chan. Et vous avez toutes (tous ?) trouvé le bon u.u. Je suis d'accord, le précédent était moins drôle. Et celui-ci le sera encore moins T.T Mais bon, là c'est l'arrivée et la présentation du lieu où ils passeront un bon petit bout de temps u.u Bon, je te souhaite une bonne dégustation de ce mauvais gâteau u.u

**Disclaimer : **Pas à moi. Rien à moi. Ca m'énerve. C'est pas juste. Ouin.

**Pairing : **Tous ceux possibles et imaginables (et même inimaginables ! :D) tout simplement parce qu'il n'y en a pas. T.T

Bon bin… Enjoy ? c:

* * *

><p>La chambre où ils étaient était composée de trois pièces : la première, celle dans laquelle on arrivait en entrant, comportait un lit simple dans l'angle gauche du fond, caché par un lit superposé et un autre lit simple dans l'angle opposé, le mur à droite de la porte étant occupé par un placard. Elle n'était pas séparée de la deuxième, une simple ouverture en forme de voûte dans le mur faisant office de passage. L'autre chambre accueillait elle deux lits superposés, placés parallèlement et au fond de la pièce. Une petite porte coulissante permettait d'accéder à la minuscule salle de bains. Il y avait une table de chevet à côté de chaque lit et une petite planche de bois posée en équilibre instable sur deux tréteaux semblait faire office de bureau, un dans chaque chambre.<p>

Ca aurait pu être pire, songea Hibari en voyant les larges fenêtres. Celle de la première pièce donnait sur une pente recouverte de neige où étaient plantés quelques sapins et un autre chalet sur le côté, et celle de l'autre permettait une vue directe sur la piste de ski.

- Je prends ce lit, fit le petit brun en se dirigeant vers celui qui était caché. Il était hors de question pour lui de prendre un lit superposé et celui-là était le moins exposé. Pas compliqué de faire son choix…

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase qu'une tornade blonde lui passa sous le nez pour se jeter sur le lit le plus proche et bondir dessus. Bel répéta le même manège avec tous les autres matelas –sauf celui qu'il venait de s'approprier- et finit par jeter son dévolu sur le lit du haut de la première pièce. Il obligea bien entendu Fran à venir avec lui.

Xanxus ne fut pas long non plus. Il n'allait pas s'abaisser à partager quelque chose avec ces déchets, fut-ce une simple structure en bois.

La première chambre était composée.

Pour finir Squalo et Lussuria furent tous deux en haut d'un des lits, Mammon sous Squalo et Lévi prit le dernier restant.

Les affaires n'étaient même pas déballées que Lussuria leur exposait déjà ce qu'ils avaient à faire avant le repas et que Hibari devait aller ouvrir et refermer la porte à quelqu'un qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé voir ici.

- Maa Hibari-chan ! Qui est-ce ?

Les coups étaient frappés allègrement contre le panneau de bois et une voix s'éleva.

- Allez Hibari-chaaaaan ! Ouvree ! Sinon je m'en occupe moi-même !

Hibari pesta intérieurement. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à l'appeler Hibari_-chan _? C'était quoi ce stupide suffixe ? En croisant le regard moqueur du Roi des Singes, il espéra très fort qu'il ne se mette pas lui aussi à l'appeler ainsi.

Pendant ce temps les coups et les appels continuaient à résonner derrière la porte, agaçant la plupart des Varias.

- VOOOOOI ! C'est qui gamin ?

- C…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la porte volait en éclat, pulvérisée par de longues tiges vertes au bout desquelles fleurissaient des petites violettes.

- Bonsoir tout le monde ! Quelqu'un veut un marshmallow ~ ?

~**OoO**~

Tous. Ils étaient tous là. Hibari n'en croyait pas ses yeux, dévisageant les herbivores qui s'étalaient derrière l'herbivore albinos.

L'herbivore vert. L'herbivore rouge. L'herbivore lézard. L'herbivore poisson. L'herbivore papillon. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils étaient là ?

- V… Vooooi… Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ?

- Eh bien, comme tu peux le voir Squalo-chan, nous passons nous aussi nos vacances à la montagne ~. Et comme nous avons été prévenus de votre arrivée, nous nous somme dit que ce serait amusant d'aller vous voir ~ Et p-

- Vous partez quand ?

Au moins le Roi des Singes avait été clair. Et avait posé la question qu'il mourrait lui aussi d'envie de lancer.

- Allons, ne sois pas si méchant avec nous Xanxus-chan ! Mais si tu tiens vraiment à le savoir, on va rester encore quatre jours. Et-

- Byakuran-sama, Byakuran-sama ! Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé !

Les regards se tournèrent vers Bluebell qui se tenait dans un coin de la pièce, près de… Près du lit d'Hibari… Et qui tenait entre ses mains l'écureuil et Hibird.

- On dirait que tes animaux ont la manie d'attirer les petits déchets, déchet. Tu voudrais pas t'en débarrasser ? On aurait plus la paix.

Hibari foudroya du regard l'homme qui avait osé suggérer qu'il abandonne ses amis. Il allait le lui faire payer… Mais en attendant, les enlever des mains de l'herbivore poisson, et de l'herbivore lézard qui l'avait rejointe, s'avérait plus important.

Il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers les deux petits et, se penchant vers la bleuté, il lui retira doucement mais fermement les animaux, qu'il remit à leur place initiale –non sans leur avoir prodigué quelques caresses. Bluebell le regarda quelques instants avant de se ressaisir de l'écureuil. Fronçant les sourcils, il le lui reprit de nouveau.

- Tu n'y touches pas, sinon je te mords à mort. Compris ?

Pour seule réponse, elle lui tira la langue avant de lui donner un grand coup de pied vers les parties intimes –qu'il réussit à éviter de justesse- et courut se réfugier dans les bras de l'herbivore vert.

Pour se mettre à hurler que le "stupide Gardien des Nuages bizarre des Vongola l'avait empêché de jouer avec les mignons petits animaux".

Diable, qu'il détestait les enfants.

- Tu ferais bien de faire attention gamin, il en reste un, dit Squalo, moqueur.

- Miiignoooon… C'est poooour voooous… Teeeneeez…

Bien. Maintenant l'herbivore lézard s'appellerait l'herbivore zombie, songea-t-il en le prenant par la peau du cou pour le redonner à ses compagnons.

Dire qu'il ne pouvait même pas les mordre à mort à cause des ordres de l'herbivore ne chef…

~**OoO**~

Heureusement pour leurs nerfs, leurs visiteurs indésirables étaient partis rapidement. Une "affaire à régler" avait prétendu l'herbivore vert. Juste à temps, l'"affaire", parce que le Roi des Singes semblait vraiment à moins de deux doigts de dégainer ses X-Guns pour remettre en place les pensées du stupide herbivore albinos, qui n'avait tout de même pas oublié de les convier à une soirée "feu de camp" avec, je cite, "plein de marshmallows à griller !" dans trois jours.

Comme si ils allaient y aller.

~**OoO**~

- Ushishi ! Le prince veut ça ! Et ça ! Et ç-

- Arrêtez Bel-sempaï. Vous faites n'importe quoi.

- VOOOOOI, c'est quoi ce truc ? Je porterais jamais ça !

- Maaa ~ tu as tort Squ-chan ! Ce rose te va très bien ! En tout cas moi je le prends.

- T'as intérêt à faire vite déchet. Je n'ai pas l'intention de rester trop longtemps ici.

- Oui Bossu ! Vous en pensez quoi de cette paire-là ?

- Non.

- Et elle ?

- Non.

- Bel ! Hors de question que tu prennes ces skis ! Ils coûtent bien trop cher !

- Mais… Mammon…

- Non ! Et toi Squalo, tu repose tout de suite cette luge ! Tu as décidé toi-même de faire du ski, on ne va pas payer ça en plus ! Lussuria, hors de question de t'acheter un nouveau costume ! Et encore moins celui-là !

- Mou, tu es tellement sévère Mammon-chan…

Dans un coin du magasin, Hibari écoutait d'une oreille distraite la dispute entre les Varias, s'amusant bien plus à terrifier le vendeur pour qu'il lui trouve un snowboard convenable. Cet herbivore incapable lui en avait tout d'abord proposé un avec des dessins enfantins, le prenant apparemment pour un adolescent. Il n'avait eu aucun problème à lui donner quelques coups de tonfas, étant donné qu'il était lui aussi un mafieux. Une fois sûr que le message était bien passé, il attendait de voir ce que l'herbivore vendeur allait lui dénicher. En attendant, il était tranquillement assis sur une des banquettes à essayer toutes les paires de chaussures de snowboard à sa taille qu'on lui avait mis à disposition.

Ignorant bien évidemment que c'était la taille pour enfants. Jamais les vendeurs n'auraient osé aller le lui dire.

~**OoO**~

Ils ressortirent du magasin, bien plus chargés qu'à l'entrée, laissant derrière eux des vendeurs traumatisés et plusieurs étalages détruits.

Bel râlait sur ses skis, prétextant qu'ils n'étaient pas assez bien pour quelqu'un de son rang. Fran cachait le mieux possible les siens, verts et arborant de mignons petits dessins de grenouilles et de fées qu'on l'avait forcé à prendre. Lussuria se pavanait avec les siens d'un rose tellement éclatant qu'on en était presque ébloui. Et Hibari n'avait pas prêté attention à ceux des autres.

Il s'apprêtait à bifurquer afin de remonter l'escalier qui menait à la terrasse de l'hôtel lorsque Squalo agrippa le bout de son snowboard pour le faire rester parmi eux.

- Pas tout de suite gamin. On doit d'abord prendre les forfaits, lui dit-il un air sombre sur le visage.

~**OoO**~

- Ushishi, je veux un passe royal qui me laisse aller où je veux, compris paysanne ?

- Je ne vois même pas pourquoi nous devons passer par là. On n'est pas au même rang que les autres déchets, on n'a pas besoin de ça.

- Bien sûr que si Xanxus-sama, répondit calmement la dame assise derrière le comptoir. Vous êtes des mafieux au même titre que d'autre et si vous n'avez pas de forfait vous ne pourrez pas skier. Donc… ? Reprit-elle, s'adressant cette fois à Squalo.

Celui-ci échangea un long regard avec Mammon et annonça :

- 7 forfaits journée entière, et trois pour des cours.

- Compris ! Répondit joyeusement la femme, tapotant sur son clavier. Puis-je savoir les noms de ceux inscrits aux cours ?

- Belphegor…

Le sus-nommé leva la tête et "ushishita" avant de retourner à sa contemplation des trophées exposés dans la salle.

- Fran…

La grenouille ne réagit même pas, trop occupé qu'il était à essayer d'empêcher son sempaï de voler lesdits trophées.

- Et Hibari Kyôya.

Il avait obligatoirement mal entendu.

* * *

><p>J'imagine que vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi je suis déçue de ce chapitre. Mais bon, il faut bien présenter un peu, et Byakuran et le grand n'importe quoi seront plus présents dans ceux qui suivront si ça peut vous rassurer. Je demanderais tout de même des reviews, sinon je sens que mon envie d'écrire le 20 sera trèèèèès petite :c Alors… Reviews ? c:<p> 


	21. Entrée en matière

Voilà voilà le chapitre 20 ! :D Un peu plus réussi que le derniers je trouve… (mais également plus petit (oubliez ce que vous venez de lire. C'est un ordre (aaaah ! Me mords pas à mort Hiba-chan !))) Bref. Pas de Bya-chan dans celui-là, sorry. Mais il est évoqué hein. Quand même. Rebref. Merci à **MissXYZ, tahury **et **Erebe **pour leurs reviews ! Je n'en espérais pas tant pour celui-ci… o.O

**Réponse aux anonymes :**

**MissXYZ : **Je suis d'accord ^^ Il faudrait faire venir Bya-chan à toutes les fêtes pour être sûr de bien s'amuser ! Sinon merci ^^ C'est une idée qui m'est venue en me disant que Hiba-chan n'avait pas pu, dans le passé horrible et terriblement jouissif que je lui attribue, aller apprendre à skier dans son enfance. Bon, fini de raconter ma vie, en espérant que t'aime ce chapitre aussi :D

**tahury : **Hayooooooo ! Ta review m'a manqué au 18 tu sais ? :'c Mais bon, heureuse de voir qu'il t'as quand même plu :D Nan mais écoutes : toi et Hiba-chan êtes apparemment sur la même longueur d'onde. Il faut donc absolument que vous vous rencontriez. ABSOLUMENT. J'organise ça dès que j'aurais réussi à le faire sortir de la pièce dans laquelle il s'est enfermé pour échapper à… une certaine personne. La femme est géniale et a l'habitude, voilà tout u.u (mais elle est un peu folle sur les bords je te l'accorde. En même temps qui ne le serait pas dans une station fréquentée par les Varias et les Gesso ?) Les vendeurs s'y attendaient u.u Mais c'est toujours plus dur quand on est face au fait accompli… *air rêveur* *soupire* Dino ? Huum… C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas fait beaucoup d'apparitions jusque là… Va falloir que j'arrive à trouver un endroit où le caser…

**Disclaimer : **Akira Amano, et patati et patato et yaoito. Na.

**Pairing : **...Un jour je remplirais cette ligne. Promis.

Bon bin… Enjoy ? c:

* * *

><p>Tsuna termina de taper les derniers mots sur son portable dernier cri – qu'il avait, dieu merci, enfin réussi à comprendre ! – et le reposa sur la table, soupirant de contentement.<p>

- Alors Juudaime ?

Le châtain ne tenta même pas de réprimander son bras-droit.

- A peu près ce qu'on avait dit, répondit-il, un grand sourire légèrement inquiétant sur le visage.

- Haha, t'es de pire en pire Tsuna !

- Aaah, être une petite souris et voir leur tête en lisant ce message, soupira rêveusement Mukuro avant de se faire tirer l'oreille par Chrome parce qu'il trempait la manche de sa chemise dans son assiette pleine de soupe.

~**OoO**~

**De : l'herbivore en chef**

**À : Hibari**

_Bonsoir Kyôya ! Une lettre mettrait trop de temps à arriver ici, alors j'ai décidé d'user de moyens plus modernes :) Donc, je voulais vous dire que j'ai parlé avec Byakuran, et que je vous "recommande" vivement d'aller à sa soirée feu de camp. Vous connaissez les conséquences si vous désobéissez… Ensuite, je crois savoir que tu n'as jamais vraiment fait de ski : ainsi les cours sont obligatoires. Hors de question que j'apprenne que tu en as séché un è.é Sinon, bonnes vacances à vous tous ! :D_

_Ah, et pour vous tous, il est également impossible que j'entende parler d'une quelconque destruction de matériel ou d'employés terrifiés… n'est-ce pas ? _

La chambrée resta muette, assimilant ce qu'ils venaient de recevoir et dérivant vers tous les moyens de torturer l'actuel Boss des Vongolas. L'aura noire qui se dégageait de chacun d'entre eux était tellement effrayante que les plus grands tueurs à gages seraient repartis pleurer dans les jupes de leur mère.

- Bonsoir tout le monde ! Ce soir il y a du potage et un gratin d'épinards ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez boire ?

Mais apparemment les employés de cet hôtel n'étaient pas ces tueurs à gage.

Hélas pour eux.

Et puis en plus Bel voulait des frites et des glaces lui !

~**OoO**~

Giorgio Develega avait tout pour être l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Marié depuis trente ans avec une femme incroyable, ayant eu trois enfants, tous plus adorables et doués les uns que les autres – le plus âgé venait de remporter la compétition nationale de ski, le deuxième finissait ses études de droit et le dernier rentrait dans une brillante université -, il aimait son métier, sa vie et avait un bon gros rire qui donnait envie à tous ceux des alentours de l'imiter.

Mais là, attablé au bar de la Elletagab, l'hôtel-bar-restaurant situé juste à côté des pistes, la mine sombre, vidant verre sur verre, il était méconnaissable.

Pour la simple et bonne raison que le lendemain les cours recommençaient. Et que cette année c'était lui qui avait écopé d_'eux._

_Eux,_ c'était ceux qui terrorisaient la station depuis leur première venue. _Eux, _c'était ceux que tous les moniteurs redoutaient d'avoir. _Eux,_ c'était ceux qui avaient fait partir plus de la moitié du personnel de cette petite station, pourtant tous mafieux.

En bref, _eux _c'étaient la Varia. Et leurs deux plus jeunes membres allaient suivre ses cours à partir du lendemain pendant cinq jours.

Soupirant, il commanda un autre verre. Avec un peu de chance, il ne serait peut-être plus en état pour assurer ses cours dimanche. Et tant pis pour les autres élèves.

Mais heureusement pour Giorgio qu'il ne savait pas qu'un nouveau jeune homme allait prendre part à ses séances. Sinon il se serait jeté d'une fenêtre sans aucune hésitation.

~**OoO**~

- Bonjour à tous, annonça difficilement le moniteur, essayant d'éviter le plus possible la frange blonde et les yeux vides de deux de ses élèves. Je suis Giorgio, et je serais votre moniteur pour cette semaine. Mais avant d'apprendre à mieux nous connaître, j'aurais besoin que vous me donniez votre petit papier bleu qui vous a été normalement délivré par l-

- Ushishi, paysan, tu crois vraiment que je vais me plier à ces stupides règles ? Je n'ai pas ce stupide papier…

Giorgio ouvrit grand les yeux, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Sans ce papier, le blond n'avait pas le droit de suivre les cours, ce qui voulait donc dire que-

- Vous êtes complètement idiot Bel-sempaï. Sans lui vous ne pouvez pas être ici. Comme je me doutais que vous alliez l'oublier, je l'ai pris pour vous.

- Ushishi, je ne l'ai pas oublié ! C'est juste qu'un prince n'a pas à se soucier de telles choses !

Giorgio laissa son esprit être de nouveau englouti par la morne déprime dans laquelle il nageait depuis que la liste de ses élèves lui était parvenue.

~**OoO**~

Tous les papiers bleus en main, il se laissa glisser doucement sur ses skis jusqu'en bas de la petite pente, vers le télésiège, vérifiant qu'il était bien suivi par ses élèves.

L'un d'entre eux lui semblait assez en difficulté. Un petit, dont les yeux étaient cachés par un masque noir et dont quelques mèches brunes s'échappaient de sous son casque tout aussi noir. Il avait bizarrement ressenti un frisson de peur lorsqu'il lui avait pris son papier, mais ne s'était guère attardé sur cette impression.

Finalement tous atteignirent la file du télésiège sans chute. A cette heure-là, il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde mais ils empruntèrent la queue réservée à l'Ecole de Ski Mafieux (ESM). Il donna quelques recommandations sur comment prendre les sièges et, à son plus grand bonheur, il réussit à ne pas monter avec les deux Varias.

A la place, il se retrouva près du brun. Légèrement mal à l'aise, ne connaissant pas son nom – il n'avait pas pris la peine de le vérifier sur le papier, déconcentré par le blond qui s'amusait à terrifier les autres élèves avec ses couteaux.

- Hum… Bonjour…

L'autre ne bougea pas, continuant à fixer le paysage.

- Heu… Tu… Tu as déjà fais du snowboard ? Continua malgré tout l'homme.

Un hochement de tête négatif arriva après de longues minutes de blanc et Giorgio soupira. Allons bon. En plus ils lui avaient collé un novice.

- Et… Heu… Qu'est-ce qui t'as poussé à vouloir en faire ?

Le garçon enleva son masque, découvrant deux orbes bleues glacées, lui envoyant un regard terrifiant, qui le figèrent sur place. Ce type n'était apparemment pas à prendre à la légère…

- Et… tu… tu t'appelles… Euh… Tu t'appelles comment ? Tu… T'appartiens à quelle famille ? Finit-il par réussir à articuler.

- Je ne suis pas avec ces herbivores, siffla le brun, d'une voix tellement menaçante que le moniteur crut un moment qu'il allait s'évanouir de peur. Et pour mon nom tu es censé le savoir, herbivore. Maintenant arrêtes de me déranger sinon je te mords à mort. Termina-t-il en remettant son masque en place et en reprenant sa position initiale.

De toute façon Giorgio n'était pas prêt de le faire. Bouche-bée, les yeux écarquillés, le teint blême, il dévisageait d'un ait mi-horrifié mi-abasourdi la silhouette qui lui faisait face.

Il était un mafieux, et comme tous il connaissait pas cœur les membres de la Dixième Génération Vongola, qui était à ce jour la plus puissante Famiglia de tout le monde de l'Ombre.

Et il savait également à peu près les particularités de chaque gardien – on va dire que quelques informations s'étaient "échappées" malgré le grand soin qu'avait eu le Nono à protéger l'anonymat de ses successeurs.

Et donc la phrase qu'il venait d'entendre ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose.

Que l'un de ses élèves était Hibari Kyôya, connu pour être le plus fort, froid et dangereux des Gardiens.

Même l'explosion qui se produisit dans le télésiège transportant les Varias ne parvint pas à le tirer de son état de déprime totale.

(Bien qu'une question aie réussi à passer ses barrières de désespoir. Comment se faisait-il que le Gardien ait l'air d'un petit adolescent portant un snowboard taille enfant ? Il pensait que c'était un adulte…)

* * *

><p>Toute ressemblance avec une station existante est purement voulue. Comme je pense l'avoir déjà dit, je m'inspire énormément de mes vacances pour cet "arc". (d'ailleurs, le menu du premier soir est le même que celui qu'on a eu… Elles étaient plutôt bonnes les épinards…). *soupire* Dire que ce premier soir je me disais : "il va falloir que je pense à lire mon livre en français, à préparer mon contrôle de maths et à écrire le chapitre suivant de Colocation indésirable… Oh et puis non hein, j'ai une semaine pour ça."<p>

…

…*déprime*

*sors de sa déprime deux minutes* Zut, j'ai oublié de demander des reviews… Tant pis. Je retourne déprimer. C'est chouette…


	22. Des mafieux et des pistes de skis

Saaaluut ! Il a neigé ce matin ! C'est trop bien ! La viiiiiiiiiiie est beeeeeeeeelleeeeeee !

… Hum hum. Sinon, désolée pour le petit retard. Trop de travail. Bref, merci à **tahury, Erebe **et **MissXYZ **pour leurs reviews au dernier chapitre ! ^^

**Réponse aux anonymes :**

**tahury : **Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas :D La place lui est réservée depuis que c'est lui qui a été tiré à la courte paille :D Un tonneau d'alcool ? Il en aurait bien besoin u.u Mais c'est interdit de trop boire si on va skier après :c C'est pour ça qu'il a pas pu bien se saouler la veille… Vii, moi aussi je le trouve chouette Giorgio ! Bon, lui il est pas inspiré de quelqu'un que je connais. Même si je suis sûre qu'il bien exister quelques "Giorgio" dans le monde :D Franchement, ma pauvre… Pas le plus sympa des moniteurs hein u.u C'est pas le genre qui donne envie d'apprendre à skier x) Oui, je pensais à un truc comme ça aussi ! Mais avec Tsu-chan qui prône la non-violence (vu ce qu'il fait, on se demande pourquoi… La violence psychologique c'est aussi une forme de violence !), ça va être difficile pour Xanxus. Par contre soit assurée qu'il s'éclatait bien les années précédentes u.u Et que ne pas martyriser les gens ne veux pas dire ne pas les terrifier/effrayer/traumatiser (rayer la ou les mention(s) inutile(s)). Tsuna à une immense vengeance à accomplir. Pour lui, ce qu'il fait ce n'est rien par rapport à ce qu'il a dû subir. Donc, il n'est pas prêt de s'arrêter :D

**MissXYZ : **Ah non, pas fou le mono ! Il a pas envie de se faire mordre à mort dès le premeir jour ! (quoique… ça lui permettrait d'abréger plus rapidement ses souffrances… mais vu les rares témoignages des survivants de la "morsure mortelle", il n'a pas très envie de s'y essayer :/) Oh que oui, si tu savais comme il est fier ! Et teeeellement ému ! C'est pas toujours que votre petit bon à rien d'élève commence enfin à s'affirmer ! :D

**Disclaimer : **Je crois que si la merveille qu'est KHR! était à nous, il ne serait plus exactement "pareil"… Donc il appartient toujours à Akira Amano. …Un bien ou un mal ?

**Pairing : **Je crois qu'on peut voir du Kikyo/Zakuro (ou Zakuro/Kikyo). Et aussi un pauvre gars maltraité par un punk. Et bien sûr, comme toujours, du All18 ! :D …En fait non T.T Monde cruuuueeeel !

Soo… Enjoy ? c:

(et qui peut me dire, sans aide, ce qui s'est passé en 1848 ? :D)

* * *

><p>Accoudé à un table sur la terrasse de l'Elletagab, une bouteille de bourbon devant lui, jouant négligemment avec la neige qui s'était déposée dessus, Xanxus poussa un grognement de bien-être. Les déchets étaient tous partis et les autres déchets mafieux l'évitaient comme la peste. Il avait tout l'alcool qu'il demandait. Et avec un si beau soleil d'hiver, il allait pouvoir refaire son bronzage.<p>

Allongé à ses pieds, Bester émit le même grognement que son maître, s'étirant avant de poser sa tête sur ses pattes avant. Ah, vivement que son maître ait fini de boire et qu'ils aillent jouer dans la neige comme chaque année ! Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de la vision du brun recouvert de neige par ses bons soins le poursuivant avec un grand sourire (tout dépend du point de vue) et une montagne de poudre blanche dans les mains…

~**OoO**~

Squalo chaussa son deuxième ski avant de descendre son masque sur son visage et de filer vers le télésiège. Ils étaient de retour. Il allait enfin pouvoir passer toutes ses matinées sans le stupide prince, la grenouille et son abruti de Boss. Décidément, les cours du matin étaient la plus belle invention au monde.

~**OoO**~

Mammon prit un nouveau cliché des deux plus jeunes Varias, dissimulé derrière son illusion. Voyant Hibari descendre du siège, légèrement vacillant et peinant à trouver son équilibre, il prit une nouvelle rafale de photos. Comme chaque année, il sentait que sa collection de cliché compromettants allait nettement s'agrandir…

~**OoO**~

Le jeune homme sentit la main repasser sur sa cuisse et déglutit difficilement. Calme… Calme… Il devait rester calme… Devant lui l'arrivée du télésiège se profilait. Plus que quelques minutes…

Le siège se bloqua, comme tout les autres. Un problème était encore survenu en bas. La main remonta, s'approchant dangereusement d'une certaine zone…

Le mafieux craqua et, relevant la rampe de sécurité, se jeta par-dessus bord. Tant pis si ils étaient à une bonne centaine de mètres du sol. Il y avait de la poudreuse.

Resté dans le siège, Lussuria observa avec une moue boudeuse sa proie se relever en titubant puis s'enfuir en courant. Dommage, si il s'était tué il se serait fait un plaisir de l'ajouter à sa collection.

Bah, ce n'était pas si grave. La station était remplie d'autres beaux garçons…

~**OoO**~

Byakuran skiait rapidement, évitant avec adresse les arbres, rochers animaux et autres qui se dressaient sur son chemin. Derrière lui les Couronnes Funéraires formaient une ligne parfaite, passant exactement sur les traces de leur chef. L'albinos plongea une nouvelle fois sa main dans son paquet de marshmallows et, tout en mangeant ses sucreries, vira pour retourner sur les pistes habituelles. Les cours devaient avoir commencés ~ ! Sifflotant gaiement il s'apprêta à prendre un nouveau bonbon…

Il n'y en avait plus. Plus. De. Marshmallows. Horreur. Enfer et damnation. Il allait tous les TUER ! Eclatant d'un rire machiavélique qui effraya tous les oiseaux du coin et qui fit soupirer ses subordonnés, il se mit à détruire les arbres environnants. Jusqu'à ce que Kikyo ne retrouve le paquet de bonbons dans sa combinaison et ne le lui passe, calmant ainsi son chef immédiatement.

Heureusement qu'ils avaient tous reçus les souvenirs de leur futur. Sinon ils n'auraient jamais pensé à prévoir des paquets de rechange et Byakuran aurait repiqué la même crise, sans rien pour l'arrêter.

Qui se serait douté que si il avait commencé à détruire les Vongolas et leurs alliés c'était parce qu'il n'y avait plus aucun marshmallow dans la base et que, comme il avait pu le remarquer lors d'une visite amicale, eux en avaient ?

~**OoO**~

Hibari s'engagea dans la piste, descendant tout doucement, essayant d'assurer son équilibre le mieux possible. Mais le virage le prit en traitre et il s'affala misérablement dans la neige.

Passant à côté de lui dans un grand éclat de rire, Xanxus disparut en quelques secondes, skiant parfaitement. Derrière lui, relié au grand brun par des lanières et posé sur quatre minis skis, Bester le salua d'un feulement moqueur et leva la patte avant. Même pas peur ! Semblait-il dire.

Et merde, même les animaux skiaient mieux que lui !

~**OoO**~

- Bel-sempaï, vous skiez maaal… Vous ne vous tenez pas droit… Vous avez les fesses en arrière… Vos skis ne sont même pas parallèles…

- Ushishi, tu vas arrêter oui ou non stupide grenouille ? Siffla le blond, une veine clairement visible sur sa tempe, se retournant pour lancer quelques couteaux bien sentis à son stupide kohai.

Sauf qu'il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il arrivaient près d'une bosse. Et que donc il ne ralentit pas et fit un magnifique vol plané avant d'aller s'écraser dans la neige, sous le regard désespéré de Giorgio, satisfait d'Hibari (cette fois c'était pas lui qui était tombé !) moqueur des autres élèves (c'était rare de voir un membre de la Varia se ramasser comme ça), impassible de Fran et caché de Mammon qui tenait son précieux appareil dans les mains.

- Comme promis, je te donnerais toutes les photos de Bel que j'ai prise depuis quatre mois. Juste tu vas en faire quoi ?

- Et la discrétion professionnelle vous en faites quoi Mammon-san ?

~**OoO**~

Squalo descendait tranquillement la piste rouge afin de rejoindre le tire-fesse qui le mènerait de l'autre côté de la station vers la Seréizol. Arrivé en bas il prit place dans la minuscule file.

Et fit comme si il n'avait rien vu lorsque six personnes qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien passèrent en file parfaite derrière lui, déblatérant des stupidités aberrantes à propos de chamallows, de dinosaures et de conquête du monde. Ah, et de la migration des pélicans blancs d'Amérique.

Heureusement pour lui ils ne lui prêtèrent aucune attention et se dirigèrent vers l'autre tire-fesse, celui qui permettait de revenir à la station. Quels idiots.

Et puis en plus la vie du requin-carpette à moustache était bien plus intéressante que les pélicans !

~**OoO**~

Kikyo darda un regard dubitatif sur la femme aux longs cheveux qui leur tournait le dos, dans la file d'attente de l'autre tire-fesse. Il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu… Mais ce fut à son tour de prendre une des perches et elle disparut bien vite de son champ de vision.

Tant mieux pour elle, parce que Zakuro ne supportait plus de voir son coéquipier lorgner ainsi sur ses fesses*.

~**OoO**~

Giorgio soupira pour la millième fois de la matinée en évitant un énième vol de couteau. Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment Fran réussissait à survivre à son sempaï, mais tant que lui n'y laissait pas sa peau, ça lui importait peu. Il balaya du regard la dizaine d'adolescents qui se tenaient devant lui.

5 skieurs. 5 snowboardeurs. Comme prévu. Dans le groupe, 2 n'avaient encore jamais vu une piste de leur vie.

Il ne comprendrait jamais comment les mafieux faisaient les groupes. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne faisaient pas comme tout le monde et ne les répartissaient pas par groupe de niveau ?

~**OoO**~

Byakuran rageait. Ils avaient rencontré des tonnes de contretemps, entre les skieurs qui ne pensaient pas à s'écarter de son chemin quand il arrivait, le travesti de la Varia qui était venu les voir pour s'entretenir avec Kikyo des dernières teintes de vert sorties en maquillage, les distributeurs automatiques qui n'étaient pas sur les pistes (et qui d'ailleurs ne distribuaient pas de marshmallows. Il faudrait qu'il en touche un mot ou deux au gérant), les pannes de tire-fesse ou de télésiège et le cours qui n'était jamais là quand ils arrivaient, il n'avait pas encore pu embêter Hibari-chan, Bel-chan et Fran-chan ! Sa vengeance serait totale…

Les skieurs les plus proches s'éloignèrent rapidement face à l'aura noire qui émanait du chef des Gesso et Zakuro lança un regard ennuyé à Torikabuto.

- C'est à ton tour de lui passer un paquet.

Soupirant, l'homme au masque fouilla les poches de sa longe cape pour retrouver le seul remède qui permettrait à leur chef d'arrêter de rire comme un dément en marmonnant tout seul.

N'empêche, ça lui donnait une certaine classe.

~**OoO**~

C'était la dernière descente. Hibari souffla doucement, essayant de se persuader que celle-là, il la réussirait. Depuis le début du cours, il n'avait pas réussi à descendre une seule piste sans tomber. Bon, d'accord, il avait fait quelques progrès (il arrivait maintenant à tourner sans tomber !) mais tant qu'il n'aurait pas pris sa revanche sur ces maudites pistes, il ne serait pas satisfait.

Le moniteur s'engagea dans la pente, bientôt suivi par les autres élèves. Il était le dernier de la file, ce qui ne le dérangeait pas du tout. Déterminé, il commença à glisser.

- Hibariii-chaaaan ! Youhoouuu ! On est lààààààà ! Fraaan-chaaan ! Bel-chaaan ! Comment ça va ?

Les trois interpellés relevèrent la tête juste à temps pour voir Byakuran et ses Gardiens passer devant eux en formation parfaite, les narguant.

- Alors les gamins ? C'est bien les cours ? J'espère que vous êtes sages, baru ! Lança Zakuro, moqueur.

Bluebell leur tira la langue. Et Kikyo…

- Ha-han, mais t'es nul en snowboard gamin ! Franchement, c'est ridicule ! Là, on peut dire que c'est toi l'herbivore !

Giorgio s'était arrêté et les autres enfants regardaient, l'air de ne pas y croire, Hibari. En même temps, faut dire qu'il avait tout fait pour qu'on ne sache pas qui il était. Et là ces foutus herbivores venaient de tout balancer, le ridiculisant…

Furieux, le brun se lança à leur poursuite, oubliant qu'il n'avait encore jamais réussi à ne pas tomber et qu'ils étaient sur une piste bleue (ce qui est encore difficile pour lui).

Il ne voyait plus rien que les points multicolores qui s'éloignaient, essayant de se rapprocher le plus possible. Si il avait été en voiture, il aurait sûrement déjà passé la limite de vitesse.

Mais il s'en fichait vu qu'il n'était pas en voiture. Et que de toute façon, il aurait mordu à mort quiconque essayant de lui coller une contravention.

Bref. Les points finirent par s'arrêter et il les rattrapa, se préparant déjà à mordre à mort ces stupides herbivores.

Lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était en bas. Et qu'il n'était pas tombé une seule fois au cours de la descente.

Tout ça grâce à l'herbivore vert. Alors, dans sa grande bonté, il décida de lui laisser la vie sauve et s'éloigna sous le regard légèrement surpris des Gesso.

En fait, le snowboard c'était comme la Flamme de Dernière Volonté. Pour que ça marche, fallait être en colère.

~**OoO**~

Soupirant de résignation, Giorgio accepta à contrecœur la démission de la moitié de ses élèves au cours.

"C'est pas de votre faute hein. C'est juste qu'on a pas envie de finir criblé de couteaux. Ou mordus à mort", comme ils l'avaient si bien dit…

Pourquoi est-ce que pour lui ça marchait pas ?

~**OoO**~

Et Lévi, devriez-vous être en train de vous dire… Eh bien Lévi dormait sur la terrasse, assommé par Bester et recouvert de traces de griffures et de morsures, effrayant les clients.

En même temps, pauvre bête… Fallait pas lui marcher sur la queue aussi !

* * *

><p>*en fait, les cheveux de Squalo lui tombant jusqu'au bas du dos, c'était eux que regardait Kikyo. Mais bon, ça il était le seul à le comprendre. D'un point de vue extérieur, c'est vrai que ça pouvait faire douter.<p>

Bon. Puisque cette semaine à la montagne ne doit pas durer trop longtemps, je dois faire des chapitres plus longs. C'est pourquoi celui-là atteint presque les 2000 mots u.u Ensuite, ça m'étonnerait de réussir à poster mercredi ou jeudi, vu que j'ai mon Brevet Blanc (déjà qu'avec les révisions j'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre (raison du retard u.u)). Alors j'essaierais de poster le 22 vendredi, mais je ne garantis rien. Sinon… Review ? :D


End file.
